Rule 51b
by jfine
Summary: My quick resolution to the season 7 cliffy and its aftermath and it's about damn time for TIVA, so here he go. Lots of laughs, some drama, some romance, a little angst and whole lotta Tiva. Tony being Tony. Ziva being Ziva. My way. Rated T/M-ish!
1. Invitation

Paloma Reynosa stepped into Jackson Gibbs' general store, flipping the store's open/closed sign to the closed position. Jackson pulled away from the candy that he was putting out on display and looked up at the woman, "May I help you?"

She took a step towards him, "Yes, Mr. Gibbs, I think you can."

He smiled at her, "What do you need, Miss?"

"You."

The smile on Jackson's face quickly disappeared as Paloma crept closer to the counter. Suddenly the door opened, a frantic Tony walked in, making his way past her.

"The store is closed." Paloma called out.

"Please tell me you have kosher salt, Sir." Tony blurted out, his hands pressed to the counter, his fingers tapping feverishly.

"I said the store is closed." Paloma raised her voice.

Tony turned, "Look, we're having a dinner party and my wife, you see, she's Jewish and I'm still trying to, you know, fit in and I really, really need some kosher salt, so please, just stay open just long enough for me to get some or she's going to kill me." He turned back to Jackson, "So, do you have kosher salt? Please."

Jackson nodded and pointed, "Yeah, over in the corner."

"Toda! Whatever that means, you're a life saver, Mister!" Tony hurried over to the corner of the store. Paloma stood there, she half-heartedly smiled as Tony turned around holding up a box of salt, "Got it!" He placed the box on the counter, "How much do I owe you?"

"That's three dollars."

"Wow, what am I paying for, the salt or the kosher, huh?" Paloma cleared her throat, making Tony turn his head slightly, "Your wife doesn't have a sense of humor, huh?"

"I am not his wife."

"Oh, I know who you are." Tony proclaimed, turning to look at her, he smiled at her, he slowly started to unwrap a piece of the candy and popped it into his mouth. He fell back, leaning against the counter chewing the candy very slowly, "Gibbs was right, this is pretty damn good."

Paloma squinted hard at Tony, her arm moved behind her, the door flung open, Mike Franks stepped in, his 45 pointed at her head, "I wouldn't do that if I was you."

"You're suppose to be dead."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Probie, you have a visitor."

Gibbs stepped out of backroom, walking over to Paloma taking the handgun from the back of her waistband, "You okay, Dad?"

"I'm fine." Jackson tugged at his shirt, "Can I take off his vest now?"

Paloma just smiled at Gibbs and he smiled back, which drew an odd look from her.

"They're not coming lady." Tony called out, "Not the two bodyguards outside, the three in a van just outside of town or two guys on the plane at the private airport. Sorry, you're kinda shit out of luck, like your brother."

"Alejandro?"

"That's his name? I've been calling him asshole, Boss."

"You killed my brother?" An enraged Paloma yelled.

"Well, I dunno, he kinda, sorta, maybe...fell out the back of a c-130?" Tony shrugged his shoulders, "But we were over the Gulf of Mexico at the time, so who knows, he could be alive, I doubt it, but I guess he could've lived. Hey, look on the bright side, maybe he landed in oil and the sharks haven't eaten him yet."

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Paloma screamed at the top of her lungs, she lunged at Tony, but Gibbs grapped her from behind, grabbing his arms around neck, tightening his grip until she became unconscious.

"You know, she may be right, Boss, Ziva might kill me for missing her ceremony."

"You aren't the only one." Gibbs said, laying Paloma on her front, pulling her arms behind her back and cuffing her, "I guess it was your idea to have Alejandro 'fall out of the plane,' huh, Mike?"

Franks smirked, "I wanted to, but your probie wouldn't let me."

"For the last time, I'm not your probie and I'm not Gibbs' probie, I'm so un-probie, it hurts!"

"Whatever, Probie." Mike's grinned widened, making Tony roll his eyes.

"So, what's the plan, Boss?" Tony asked.

Gibbs looked at Tony, but didn't answer.

Tony didn't see any sign of vengeance in Gibbs' eyes, he saw calm and yet he knew Gibbs had to have something planned. Something brilliant.

* * *

Ziva sat at her desk, clinging hard to her cell phone, she had called Tony at least 15 times with not one answer. She just shook her head as her latest call went straight to voice-mail, "He promised."

"I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation...well, maybe not reasonable." McGee said, catching Ziva's ired look, "I mean, it's Tony...and besides, Gibbs wasn't there either."

Ziva sighed, "I know, he's not answering either. Where could they be?"

"Agent DiNozzo was on an assignment." Director Vance announced.

Ziva looked up at the balcony, "What assignment? Did you say, 'was'?" She asked, standing up.

"Yes." Vance answered and started down the stairs, making his way into the bullpen area, laying a small square case on Tony's desk, "He was successful in his mission."

"What mission, Director?" McGee asked. Vance glared at McGee, he quickly apologized, "Sorry."

Vance let out a small smile, "Mike Franks."

"He's alive?" Ziva asked.

Vance nodded, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have more important matters to take care of."

"See, told ya, Ziva." McGee smiled, but he glanced back towards Vance, "What about Gibbs, Director?" But it fell on death ear, Vance had already disappeared into the elevator.

Ziva moved out from behind her desk, walking over to Tony's, she picked up the square case, inside was a DVD labeled, "US Citizenship Ceremony, Washington DC, May 26th 2010." She ran her thumbs over the top of the case and just smiled lovingly at it.

* * *

Paloma Reynosa awoke, her eyes blinking rapidly. She turned her head seeing that she was on an airplane just landing, she turned her head, her brother was shackled and gagged sitting in the seat to the right of her, "Hermano?" She tried to move to him, but she was also restrained by her wrist and ankles to the floor below.

Alejandro mumbled through his gag.

"I have a deal for you." Vance declared, sitting in a seat behind hers.

Paloma turned her head around as much as she could, "I'm sure my government will be thrilled to know that the US government has kidnapped two of its finest citizens."

The plane came to a halt, "So you don't want to hear about the deal?" Vance inquired.

"What deal?" She groaned, struggling to get free.

"You and your brother will be set free from this plane, if you agree to leave Agent Gibbs and anyone associated with him alone."

Paloma buried her chin into her chest, trying to hide her crooked smile, "You have my word."

"Good." Vance said. The doors to the plane opened, two men stepped on, "Would you please escort these two off my plane, please."

"At once, Sir." One of the men said, moving over to Paloma, unlocking her restraints as the other unlocked Alejandro, "Right this way, Ma'am."

Alejandro stopped, looking down at Vance, "She was lying."

Vance tilted his head up towards him, "Adiós, Mr. Rivera."

Paloma and Alejandro walked down the steps of the plane. Two men in marine fatigues walked up to them, their weapons drawn, "What is the meaning of this?" Rivera demanded an answer.

An older marine in sunglasses walked out from behind the two soldiers, "Welcome to GITMO. Enjoy your stay." He raised his hand, giving a nod to a smiling Vance as he watched from the window of the plane.

* * *

Gibbs, his father, Franks, his daughter-in-law, her daughter and Tony stood inside an elevator, "What are your plans, Mike?" Gibbs asked.

"Don't know, probably stay with you until we can rebuild."

"You're going back to Mexico?" Tony questioned.

"It's our home, DiNozzo...you have some kind of suggestion otherwise?"

"Yeah. Not, Mexico."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, they all shuffled out of the elevator into the squad room. Ziva and McGee stood, she was staring at them, her armed folded across her chest, "Oh crap, that is not a good look, Gibbs. How pissed do you think she is?"

"Why don't you go and find out, DiNozzo."

"Good one, Boss." Tony grinned, but Gibbs kept quiet, "Wait, you're serious?" The group broke away from Tony, leaving him standing in front of the elevator.

"We'll talk later, Ziva." Gibbs said, walking past the bullpen heading for the conference room.

Tony walked up behind them, quickly moving to behind his desk. Ziva turned, looking at him. He could feel the burn of her stare. He looked up, looking into her eyes, "What can I say, I suck."

Ziva relaxed her arms and was about to speak when Tony interrupted her, "Look, Ziva, I'm sorry."

"Tony..."

"No, let me finish, I promised and I broke it and I..."

"Director Vance told us, Tony." McGee interjected.

Tony tilted his head slightly, looking at McGee then back at Ziva, "Huh? Told you what?"

"About your assignment." Ziva stepped out from behind her desk.

Tony retreated behind his desk.

Ziva laughed, "I am not going to hurt you, especially not until you make it up to me." She smiled, "Yes?"

"Heh. And how could I possibly do that?"

"Well, I have a movie we could watch."

Tony laughed, "As long as its not Sex and the City 2, I'm game."

"Deal." Ziva nodded in agreement.

Tony's phone started to ring, "Is it okay I answer my phone?"

Ziva softly chuckled and shook her head at his silliness.

Tony grinned picking up his phone, "Oh, hey, long time no talk, Dad...it's really not a good time, can I call you back, I...what?" He leaned forward grabbed his mail from the corner of his desk, he rifled through them, he stopped, letting all the mail fall except for one envelope, "You're kidding, this weekend?"

"What is this weekend?" Ziva whispered. Tony turned the envelope around showing her a wedding invitation, "I'll go with you."

Tony covered the phone receiver with his hand, "Really?"

"Sure, it might be fun."

"Really?"

"An American wedding for a new American and who knows, you might get laid." The receiver fell from Tony's hand, his shocked face frozen in place. A hearty chuckle bellowed from Ziva's lips, "I love to dance."


	2. Abby to the Rescue!

The faint sound of running water came to a stop as Ziva stood in the middle of a large living room eating a piece of pizza. She turned and was surprised that Tony's massage chair was gone, replaced with a simple black leather recliner. She smiled through her chewing, the monstrosity had did nothing but further damage his back and its disappearance had given her something to smile about. She looked at the coffee table and held the piece of pizza between her teeth as she reached down, lifting and opening the DVD case of her ceremony. She moved over to the television and placed it inside the DVD player.

Ziva moved over to his couch, sitting down, she lifted the remote control, turning on the TV. She sat back and as she finished off her slice of pizza her ponytail was tugged on. She spun at the waist seeing Tony only wearing a towel, "I have to say, you're the best looking burglar I've ever seen and might I also say, a very considerate one at that, you brought pizza!" Tony grinned.

Ziva quickly stood up, "I knocked, you were in the shower...obviously." She looked Tony up and down, showing him a teasing smile, "I, uh, also brought some wine, would you like some?"

"Are you trying to take advantage of me, Miss David?" Tony asked, tilted his head slightly. Ziva just looked at him, not saying a word. He broke the silence with a laugh, "You got lucky, I actually had a clean towel."

"How is that lucky?"

"You mean, you wanted to see me naked?"

Ziva sat back down, "Maybe you are right." She smirked.

"Heh. I'll be right back." Tony said, moving to the doorway and disappearing down a hallway, "So, Ziva, tell me, how does it feel to be an American?"

"I really do not know how to answer that." Ziva answered.

Tony walked back into the living room, wearing blue jeans and a gray Ohio State t-shirt, "Do you feel...free?"

"I suppose." Ziva lowered her head, "Yes, but it was difficult saying goodbye to what I knew."

"Ziva, Israel will always be your homeland. This is just another place to call home, just another place to kick off your shoes, then buy new ones and complain you don't have enough closet space for said shoes, then you buy a new house with closets made especially for even more shoes and there you have it...America!"

Ziva squinted at Tony, "Do I have that many shoes?"

"Heh. I dunno, do ya?" Tony reached for a piece of pizza, taking a bite, "Look, I know I was an ass sometimes about your citizenship."

"Sometimes?" Ziva laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, but I wanted to be there..." Tony slowly chewed on his pizza, letting out a small sigh, "For you."

Ziva raised her hand, she started towards his head to comfort him, but pulled her hand back, "Watch this."

"Hmm?" Tony wondered, looking at her as she pressed play on the remote control. His eyes travelled to the television. Ziva was standing, her hand in the air, "Oh man, I missed you in a dress?"

Ziva laughed, "Yes. Yes, you did."

"White, no less. That's totally not fair."

"I guess it was my way of saying, I was born again."

"Ladies and gentlemen...she hates clowns, she's addicted to cargo pants and even though she's Jewish, she loves the bacon. America, here she is, yours and my favorite new red, white and blue ninja, Ziva David!" Tony stood and started to clap with the biggest grin on his face.

"Oh, stop it!" Ziva laughed, pulling him back down to the couch, "Oh, speaking of dresses, what color suit are you wearing to the wedding?" She asked.

Tony was silent.

"Tony?"

Tony was just sitting there, staring at the TV, "I'm so sorry, Ziva." He whispered, shaking his head as he watched Ziva looking down at the two empty chairs. The sadness, the disappointment from her face was killing him.

"Hey." Ziva moved to front of Tony, squatting in front of him, she brought her hands up, cupping his face, "It is okay."

"No, Ziva, it's not, the look on your face, you..."

"Tony, if I was that upset, would I be here? Trying to take advantage of you?" Ziva grinned. He looked up at her and let out a small smile, "There's nothing to be sorry about, okay?" She leaned into him, pressing her lips to his forehead, "Do you have a corkscrew?"

"Yeah, somewhere in the kitchen." Tony started to get up, but Ziva pressed down on his legs.

"I will find it." Ziva rose, picking up the bottle of wine from the coffee table and taking it into the kitchen.

After several minutes of searching, Ziva returned with the bottle of wine, "I can tell you do not drink much wine, your..." She stopped, looking at Tony, "Tony?" A soft snore escaped from his lips as he slept on the couch. She walked over to him, setting the bottle on the coffee table, she surveyed the room, "Blanket, hmm, where would you be? The bedroom?" She made her way to his bedroom.

Ziva walked into his bedroom, seeing a blanket on the end of his bed, she grabbed it and turned to go back to the living room, but stopped, catching a glimpse from the corner of her eye that his closet was slightly open, "I wonder if he has a tuxedo." She wondered. She stepped towards the closet, but quickly stood her ground, but she quickly gave into her curiosity and headed over to the closet. She dropped the blanket next to her and fully opened the closet doors. On the inside of the closet door was a mirror and attached to the mirror were three photos of Ziva, two of her in a bikini and one taken in Paris. On the other side was a photo of Abby, "I guess its better than having them by his bed next to hand lotion and tissues, huh?" She let out a small chuckle, amusing herself.

Tony's clothes were all hung neatly, his suits to the left, his normal clothes to the right. Several pairs of shoes and boots were lined up along the floor of the closet. She ran her hands over his suits, feeling the material on her fingertips. She pulled a dark suit from the back. She lifted it up, looking at it, "What of mine would go with this? Maybe something lighter?" She placed the suit back on the rack, but something had fallen from the shelf above it. She knelt down, picking up a small square silver box, she turned it over, there was a Christmas tag on it, which read: "To: Ziva From: T." She held the box away from her, she shook it, hearing a tiny clanking noise. She very carefully opened the box, revealing a smaller black jewelry box inside. She pried the lid open, revealing a Star of David necklace, "Why didn't he give me this?" She sighed, "Right, I told him not to give me anything." She snapped the box closed and put it back in the silver box. She stood up, placing the box back on the upper shelf. She pulled at the doors, putting his closet back the way she found it before leaving.

Ziva retreated back to the living room, blanket in hand. She layed the blanket across Tony and rubbed his cheek with the back of her fingers. He smacked his lips and smiled, "Paris." He muttered in his sleep.

Ziva smiled and closed her eyes remembering the night they spent together in the hotel room in Paris. They had lied to both McGee and Abby, in truth, there wasn't even a couch, just a small bed, a single and to make matters worse, the heat in the room was broken. So Tony did what he had to do, he held her all night, keeping her warm. She complained, of course, but deep down she loved it, but she would never tell him that. From his reaction the following morning, he seemed to love it, too.

Ziva opened her eyes and slid under the blanket. She cuddled up next to him, using his shoulder as a pillow and soon joined him in the land of dreams.

* * *

Abby and McGee hurried through a set of glass door, Ziva was standing by a bench, "What was so important that I had to meet you at the mall...of all places, Ziva?" Abby asked.

"I need a dress, for a wedding, this weekend...and why did you bring, McGee?"

"OH MY GOD! You're getting married?" Abby dove into Ziva, hugging her with all her might, "I call dibs on holding the babies first!"

"What? Babies? No, no, no!" She shook her head frantically, "It is for Tony."

Abby took a large step back, a disturbed look hastily washed over her face.

Ziva laughed, "He is not going to wear it, Abby, I will, I am going with him...and once again, why is McGee here?"

"Oh, thank God! Wait, who's wedding and why am I not invited? Is Gibbs getting married to that she-bitch lawyer?"

"Tony's father is getting married."

"Awww, Daddy DiNozzo! Good for him, maybe this one will actually work...and I couldn't have gone anyway, the Nuns are in the all-county bowling championships against those damned cheese makers at Charlie's Cheeses."

"Hey, they make good cheeses, I go there all the time."

"Yeah, I know, which is why I kinda feel bad that I had someone put a voodoo curse on them, but never mind that, lets go find you a dress." Abby took Ziva's hand in hers and pulled her towards a Victoria's Secret.

"Here?" Ziva questioned.

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. If Abby says you need new panties, you need new panties!"

McGee watched Abby and Ziva disappear into the Victoria's Secret store, he looked away, then back at the store, "Wait, why the hell am I here?"


	3. Smokey and the DiNozzo

Smokey and the DiNozzo v1.1, I fixed some typos and grammar. ;)

* * *

Tony is awoken by the ringing of his phone, he quickly leaped to his feet, but unbeknownst to him, he had been wrapped in a blanket like a new born baby. He struggled, but lost his balance, falling forward, flipping over the coffee table, hitting his head on the floor, his feet now in his recliner.

He tilted his head up, looking up at his legs, he started to laugh, it was either that or crying, plus it was pretty funny, "Jeez, how much did I drink last night?" Tony tried to think, but it hurt too much, "Ugh...Ziva? You here? Guess not."

The phone continued to ring until his answering machine popped on, "I'm not here or I'm dead, so, I may or may not get back to you. I hope I'm not dead." BEEEEEEEEEP!

"Junior, we're having a little pre-wedding dinner party tonight at Carmine's at 9. I can't wait for you to meet Savannah."

Tony rolled over, fighting his way out of the blanket. He stood up, stretching and cracking his back, letting out a huge yawning grunt, "Savannah? Is she smiling?" He grinned, then groaned as he started to rub at his head. He took a step, but one of his feet got tangled in the blanket and he fell forward, thudding back to the floor, "I've fallen..." He moaned to himself, "...and I really don't want to get up."

* * *

Ziva stood in the middle of a dressing room, she was wearing a light blue summer dress with pink and white flowers. Abby stared at her, tapping her foot, "I don't know...turn around." Ziva turned around as Abby moved up behind her, placing her hands on her hips and patted downward, "Turn."

Ziva turned, facing Abby. Abby lifted her hands, pressing Ziva's breasts together, "Do you have a strapless push up bra?" Abby moved around Ziva, cupping her breasts from behind, looking at Ziva in the mirror, "Yeah, you need a push up bra."

"Uhh, Abby, a little handsy, yes?"

"They're just boobs, Ziva...and sometimes you gotta let the girls out to play, no matter what size they are."

"Hey! I like my boobs." Ziva frowned, holding her hands over her breasts.

Abby moved around her, hugging her, "Awww, sweetie, they're adorable."

"Then why must I make them bigger?"

Abby pulled back, "Men are visual creatures and this dress allows you to show some cleavage and when it Rome, Ziva."

"Act like a Roman?" Ziva squinted, hoping she gave the right answer.

"Show some skin! You want Tony to notice you, don't you?"

"Why would I want Tony to notice me?"

Abby laughed, "Said the women who called me and said she had an emergency, that turned out to be about a dress, that just happened to be about a wedding she's going to with WHO exactly?"

Ziva's cell phone started to ring and she was happy it did, she definitely didn't want to answer Abby's question. She moved over to a hook on the wall, taking her phone from her pants pocket, reading Tony's name on the phone's display, "Ooh, it's Tony." She flipped her phone open, "Tony?"

"Hey, Ziva, my dad invited us to dinner party tonight, so I thought maybe we'd drive up to New York this afternoon...or you know, we could just skip it, that's cool, too."

"No, that sounds fine, what time were you thinking about leaving?"

"Couple hours or so, if that's okay with you."

Abby pressed her hands against Ziva's breasts, "32...A?"

"Abby! Enough of touching my boobs." A growing more annoyed Ziva called out, she went to cover her phone, but it was after the fact. She sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to help." Abby disappeared through the dressing room door.

"Huh?" Tony said, "Abby is doing what?"

"Uhhhh." Ziva laughed nervously, "But, uh, dinner tonight, that's great...I will call you in a couple hours when we are done."

"We? What are you and Abby doing?"

"I, uh, have to go, umm, bye." Ziva snapped her phone hard, starting to get upset as she felt Abby holding up a bra to her chest.

"He's definitely going to love this!" Abby gushed with a huge grin.

"Wait, you were serious about that?" Ziva asked.

Abby nodded, "So, you're going to dinner now? Lets see, find the perfect dress, plus hair, nails and makeup in a couple hours?" Abby took a step back and looked Ziva up and down, "Yeah, I think I can do it! McGee, I'm gonna need another caf-pow!"

"Alright, I'll be right back." McGee answered, sounding less than thrilled.

Ziva reached out with her hands to Abby, frustrated, not knowing what to say, but instead of speaking, she just raised her hands to her face, trying to disappear behind them.

"Cheer up, Ziva, it could be worse, you could be going with McGee." Abby smirked.

Ziva snorted a laugh through her hands.

"Oh my God!" Abby grabbed Ziva by the shoulders.

"What is it? Abby?"

"We forgot about shoes!"

* * *

Tony stepped through the door into Gibbs' basement. Director Vance was walking up the stairs, "Director."

"Agent DiNozzo."

Tony turned, letting Vance slide by.

"Nice job on the mission, DiNozzo."

"Thank you, Director."

Vance gave Tony a quick nod, he turned to leave, but turned back, "You know, you intrigue the hell out of me."

"Director?"

"At times, you're the best agent I have, then at others, you seem like the worst...why is that?"

"That's who he is, Director." Gibbs bellowed, finishing off shot of bourbon, "And I wouldn't want him any other way."

"I like that." Vance replied.

"What would that be, Director?" Tony asked.

"Loyalty." Vance answered, walking out the door.

Tony watched as Vance left, then stepped down three steps and sat down, "What did he want?"

"The team is yours for a month, Tony."

Tony tilted his head, puzzled, "He suspended you?"

"Mandatory vacation starting monday, I want my team back the way I left them."

"Got it, Boss."

"So, your dad is getting married again, huh?"

"Yeah, lucky number 7."

Gibbs poured himself another drink, downing it, "Crazy bastard."

"Heh. Takes one to know one, huh?" Tony gritted his teeth, "Sorry."

Gibbs gave Tony a quickly glance, raising his ire, "Taking Ziva?"

"Yeah, shockingly, she wanted to go."

"You know the rules, Tony."

"Yeah, I know, rule #9, don't date a knife or was it #12, always bring a co-worker? Heh." Tony pulled a plastic DVD case from his pocket, laying it on the step next to him. He stood up and made his way back up the stairs, "It's Ziva's ceremony, if you want to watch it."

"There's a new rule, Tony."

Tony stopped, looking down at Gibbs, "New rule?"

"Rule #52."

"52? Wait, there's a 51?"

"Fine, rule #51b: 'Just do it already, shit or get off the can.'"

"Okay, interesting new rule, makes sense, I guess, but, uh...what's rule 51a then, Gibbs?"

Gibbs let out a small chuckle, "Not a chance in hell, DiNozzo...now get the hell out of here, go have some fun."

"On it, Boss!" Tony grinned, darting out the door, but quickly ducked his head back through the doorway, "You do have a DVD player, right?"

Gibbs reached back, grabbing a handful of nails and hurled them towards Tony, they clanked against the wall, falling harmlessly on the stairs.

"Heh! Just checking, Boss."

* * *

Tony drove up to Ziva's apartment, he hopped out of his 2009 Camaro and ran up to the door and knocked. The door opened, "Get that for me." Ziva said, walking away from the door back into her apartment.

Tony opened the screen door, seeing a large suitcase sitting in the doorway, "Uh, you do know we're most likely coming back to tomorrow, right, Ziva?" He attempted to pick up the suitcase, "Jesus!"

"That is your savior, not mine."

Tony looked up, seeing Ziva holding her backpack, he smiled at her.

"What?"

Tony raised his hand, "You got your hair done." He brushed back a strain of hair behind her ear, making her smile.

"Well."

"Well, what?"

"That suitcase is not going to move itself, Tony." Ziva laughed.

Tony grabbed the handle of the suitcase and lifted it off the ground, letting out a groan,"Let me guess, you're a serial killer and you need me to get rid of the body."

Ziva rolled her eyes, sliding past him, she turned kneeing Tony softly in the butt, "Hurry up, driver, I'm hungry."

"Yes'm, Miss Daisy...I mean Miss Ziva." Tony said in a southern accent, "Maybe we can stop by the Piggly Wiggly and I can buy you a can of salmon for you to munch on for the way there."

"Piggly Wiggly?" Ziva laughed, "Now that sounds kosher."

Tony moved to his car, placing her suitcase in the trunk, "Ziva, I have to tell you something."

Ziva stopped, turning back to Tony, "Yes?"

"You're my favorite Jew since Jesus."

Ziva laughed, getting into passenger seat, "I will take that as a compliment."

Tony jumped into the driver's seat and looked at Ziva, "Now that we have contraband in the trunk, I think it's time for a little music."

Ziva looked at him oddly.

"You a fan of Jerry Reed?"

"Who?"

Tony slid the key into the ignition starting the car, he peeled out as "East Bound and Down" started to play, "Hhhhhha ha ha ha haaaaa!"

* * *

Author Note #1 - I must admit, the silliness got to me in this update. Sorry about that.

Author Note #2 - The movie references, too

Author Note #3 - Abby really, really likes Ziva's boobs...and I do, too!

Author Note #4 - Why in the blue hell is McGee STILL there? lol


	4. Please, Kill Me

Please, Kill Me v1.1, fixed some typos.

* * *

Tony pulled into a parking space, turning off the ignition, "Ziva, wake up." He whispered, but she remained asleep. He reached over, touching her softly on the shoulder. She quickly slid over to him, taking a hold of his arm, rubbing her face on his shoulder. He smiled and repeated, "Ziva, wake up."

Ziva started to open her eyes, but quickly snapped them shut, the sun was shining straight through the windshield. Her fingers slid down Tony's arm as she turned her head, looking at what she was touching, "Are we there?" She asked.

"Welcome to Red Hook."

Ziva looked at Tony, squinty, "Red Hook?" She pulled her hands away from Tony's arm and rubbed at her eyes, "Why?"

Tony lifted his hand and pointed towards the windshield, "Look."

Ziva raised her hand above her eyes, blocking the sun from her view, she tilted her head slightly and excitedly got out of the car. She took several steps forward, placing her hands on a railing, she smiled as she stared across the Hudson River.

"Ziva, meet Lady Liberty...LL, meet the Z." A smiling Tony said, walking up next to Ziva.

Ziva turned, looking at Tony, his eyes fixated on her. She smiled and looked back at the Statue of Liberty, "What, you could not get any closer?" She smirked.

"Heh." Tony returned to his car, leaning against the hood, "Welcome to America, Ziva." He whispered.

After several minutes, Ziva made her way back to Tony's car, "Thank you." She said, not directly looking at him, wiping at her eyes.

"My pleasure." Tony replied with a smile, "So...hungry?"

Ziva slowly nodded her head as she opened the passenger door, "Tony."

Tony placed his hands on the roof of his car, "Yeah?"

"You are..." Ziva shook her head, trying to find the right words to say.

"I know." Tony stated simply with a smile, "That's what friends are for." He opened his door getting inside, he patted the passenger seat, "Come on, before I say something stupid and ruin this."

Ziva laughed and climbed into the car. Tony started the car and threw it into reverse, he turned his head and looked out the back window. She quickly slid over, cupping his face with his hands, she leaned in, but stopped, seeing his watch, "We're going to be late!" Ziva exclaimed, jumping into the back seat.

"Uh, what are you doing?"

"I have to get dressed."

"What? Why? What you have on is fine."

"Drive!" Ziva shouted, taking off her shirt.

"Okay, okay." Tony lifted his hand up, adjusting his rearview mirror, he smiled.

Ziva's leaned forward, sliding between the front seats, she grinned, "Nice view, yes?"

"Heh. What? I wasn't looking."

Ziva rolled her eyes as she moved back, Tony started to back up as Ziva pulled up her bra, flashing him. He slammed on the breaks, "Not looking, my ass." She giggled.

"Did you say ass?" Tony asked with a huge grin on his face, he began to turn his head when it was met with a slap, he shook his head and slowly rubbed the back of his head, "Right. Heh. Drive."

* * *

Ziva climbed over the seat, wearing the white outfit she wore to her ceremony. She flipped down the sun visor looking into the tiny mirror, "Are we almost there?" She asked, rubbing her lips together.

"Yeah, just a couple miles. Hey, isn't that...how'd you get into your suitcase?"

"This was in my backpack."

"Then...umm, what's in your suitcase? Never mind, you're finally..."

"I'm finally...what?"

"I've just never seen this side of you, that's all."

"And what side would that be?"

Tony muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?"

"The girl." Tony said, "The girl side...and I'm not complaining, I'm actually digging it, but you're Ziva, my ninja, you know?"

"Your ninja?" Ziva asked.

"You know what I mean." Tony gave her a quick glance to see if she was mad.

Ziva smiled at him, "It's better than baggie bunnies." She laughed.

"Heh. Oh, we're here." Tony turned into a large parking lot, Carmine's Italian Bistro and Steakhouse stood in front of them. He drove up to the door, a man opened the passenger door, allowing Ziva out, he closed her door and went around to the driver's side taking the keys and a five dollar bill from Tony in exchange for a ticket, "Thanks."

The man drove the car away, Ziva stood with her hand extended towards Tony. He walked over to her, she reached up, grabbing his tie, "Does it look bad?"

"No, it just needs a woman's touch." She replied with a smile, she straightened his tie and let the silk slide through her fist , "All better."

They walked into the restaurant, "ANTHONY!"

Tony's head shot around, seeing someone he hadn't seen in a long time, "Uncle...Vincenzo?" The man walked over, opening his arms, giving Tony huge hug, "Shouldn't you be in jail?" Tony smirked.

"Ha ha! You believe this guy, huh?" Vincenzo raised his hand, giving Tony a small smack on the face, "I love this fuckin' guy!"

A woman cleared her throat, Vincenzo looked at her, then back at Tony, "Oh, shit, I forgot, I'm not suppose to talk like that anymore."

"Heh. It happens to us all." Tony side stepped his uncle giving a hug to the woman, "Hey, Aunt Sophie." He backed away, "I'd like you meet someone, this is Ziva."

Ziva stepped up, extending her hand, "I don't think so!" Vincenzo exclaimed, giving Ziva a big hug.

"Let her go, ya big lug." Sophie said, pulling her husband off Ziva and shaking her hand, "Don't mind him, dear, he's an ass. It's nice to meet you."

Ziva laughed, "It's nice to meet you, too."

"Have you seen my father?" Tony asked.

"Nope." Vincenzo replied, "And it's gonna be about 15 minutes until our room is ready, care to get a drink at the bar?"

"Nothing for me, how about you Ziva?"

"I'll have a glass of wine."

"I like her, Anthony, she's a drinker!" Vincenzo bellow, "Oh, here's my card."

Ziva looked at Tony oddly, "He's a butcher." He whispered.

"Ohhhh."

"Anything you want, steaks, ribs, brisket!" Vincenzo said, noticing Ziva's Star of David necklace, "I do it all!"

"I bet you do." Ziva laughed.

The four of them walked over to the bar, Vincenzo looked at the bartender, "Soph, what you want?"

"Shirley Temple."

"Give her one of those and I'll have a Jack and Coke, hold the Coke and a red wine for the bella in white." Vincenzo ordered, Tony reached into his pocket pulling out wad of cash, "Put that away, my treat."

Tony nodded, "Armani?"

Vincenzo looked down at his suit, then at Tony's, "Zegna?"

"Nice." Tony and Vincenzo together.

"Do you still play, Tony?" Sophie asked, looking at a guitar sitting next to stage.

"Not in a long time."

"Can he play that guitar?" Sophie asked, looking at the bartender.

"Sure." The man answered.

Sophie smile, "Play something for me."

"I'd rather not."

"Go on, kid, make an old woman happy!" Vincenzo urged.

"Who's old?" Sophie asked, glaring at Vincenzo.

"You." Vincenzo said, "But I still love ya, if that counts."

Sophie rolled her eyes, she looked at Tony, "Please."

Tony sighed, "Okay." He walked over to the stage, lifting the guitar from its stand.

The bartender placed the drinks on the bar. Ziva lifted her wine glass, taking a sip as Tony started to strum the guitar, "I didn't know you played guitar, Tony."

Tony stopped and laughed, "Obviously not well."

"Go on, play something." Ziva urged him, as well.

"He's lying." Sophie whispered.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"After his mother died, that's all he did, he stayed in his room and played his guitar."

Tony started to play, "Smoke on the Water."

"What next, Stairway to Heaven?" Vincenzo smirked.

Tony immediately started to play, "Stairway to Heaven." badly.

"Hahaha! I guess I set myself up for that one, huh?"

Tony pulled up a chair and sat down, he shook his fingers rapidily, as if he was trying to awaken them. He started to play to "Tears in Heaven." well, really well.

"See." Sophie said, smiling.

Ziva stood up, looking at Tony as he softly started to sing, "_Would you know my name, if I saw you heaven? Will it be the same, if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong, and carry on. Cause I know I don't belong. Here in Heaven_."

"Junior!" Tony DiNozzo Sr. called out.

Tony slid his fingers along the guitar strings coming to a sudden stop. He stood up, spinning the neck in his hand, before setting it back on it's stand, "Dad."

Senior smiled, "Savannah, baby, I'd like you to meet my son, Anthony."

A redheaded woman in her 30s walked up to Tony, "I've heard so much about you, it's great to finally meet you.'" She spoke in a sweet, southern drawl.

"Uh, you're younger than me." Tony blurted out.

Savannah laughed, "So I've been told."

Tony gritted his teeth, "Sorry, it's nice to meet you." He started to raise his hand, "And I know almost nothing about you."

Savannah pulled him into a tight hug, "That just won't do, sweetie, considering I'm gonna be your step mother and all."

Tony peered over her shoulder, his mouth and eyes wide open, mouthing the word, "HELP." repeatedly.

Ziva stepped up, coming to his rescue, "Hello."

Savannah turned, seeing Ziva, "Oh, hello there and you are?"

"I'm Ziva."

"Oh, what a beautiful name." Savannah smiled.

"Thank you." Ziva smiled back.

"And you are?" Savannah asked, looking at Vincenzo and Sophie.

"We're..." Vincenzo started to speak.

Savannah laughed, "I'm just joshin' ya, I know who you are!" She moved over and hugged them both, she turned looking at Tony's dad, "Shall we eat?"

Senior was grinning ear to ear, "We shall." He held out his hand, she took it and they walked back into the restaurant, "And not yet dinner."

Savannah giggled, "Oh, you!"

Tony walked over to Ziva and whispered, "Please, kill me."

Ziva laughed.

* * *

Author Note #1 - No stereotypes were harmed while writing this update.

Author Note #2 - A couple more wacks on the head and Tony will be eligible for a free CatScan, me thinks.

Author Note #3 - Chocolate chip pancakes rock the party that rocks the body!


	5. Steak and Shake

Steak and Shake v1.1, fixed grammar and typos. I really need a beta, don't I?

* * *

The group sat around a large circular table inside a private room, all looking at their menus.

A waitress walked in, "Are you ready to order?"

"What is Carmine's Challenge?" Savannah asked, pointing at at the back of the menu.

"Oh, it's a 72 oz USDA premium cut top sirloin steak, a huge baked potato, a salad, dinner roll, and a shrimp cocktail and if you eat it all within an hour, you and your entire party eat for free!"

Savannah's eyes lit up, "Hey! I bet one of these big, strong men can finish that off, am I right?"

"I'm up for it, if you are, Junior." Senior said, looking across the table at Tony.

Tony looked at the menu, he slid his finger downward, he did a double take at the price, "129.99 bucks?"

"Come on, Junior, I thought you had more backbone than that!" Senior laughed.

"Tony, I have seen you eat before, you are a huge garbage gump."

"Gut, Ziva, not gump, that's Tom Hanks."

"Nonetheless, you can do it." Ziva stated, giving him a little encouragement.

"You doing it, Uncle Vincenzo?"

"No, he's not." Sophie answered for him, "Beef gives him gas.".

"Why you always gotta bust my balls, huh?" Vincenzo whined, Sophie stared him down until he finally gave in, shrugging his shoulders, "I didn't want beef anyway."

Ziva laughed, "You two are so cute together, how long have you been together?"

"Too long." Vincenzo stated.

"46 years." Sophie said, giving her husband a soft slap on the shoulder. He turned his head and smiled, she leaned in giving him a peck on the lips, "No one else wants him, so I keep him around." She joked.

"Don't let her fool you, Ziva." Vincenzo said, "She's just in for the meat."

The entire table laughed.

The waitress looked at Tony, "Did you want to try the challenge?"

Tony shrugged his shoulder, looking unsure.

"I guess it's just me then." Senior said, "I guess I'm the only real man here."

"No, he will try it." Ziva nodded towards the waitress, "And I will have linguine pescatore and two orders of tiramisu, one for me and one for him." She smiled patting Tony on the stomach, "I have faith in you."

Tony smiled, "Thanks, Ziva."

"I was talking to your stomach." Ziva smirked, patting it a few more times.

"Of course you were."

The waitress took the rest of dinner orders and left the room.

"Before I forget." Savannah spoke up, "Here are your keys." She handed a key to Sophie and one to Ziva.

Ziva took the key and stared at it.

"Is there something wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Yeah, we're probably..." Tony started to say.

"No, no, everything is fine." Ziva smiled.

"We have our own private beach houses, absolutely beautiful view, you're gonna love it!" Savannah joyfully exclaimed.

"Where is it at?" Tony asked, taking the key from Ziva.

"East Hampton." Savannah answered with a smile, "The Atlantic."

"The ocean?" Ziva looked at Tony confused.

"Name of the hotel, Ziva. Big bucks."

"I expect nothing less from your father, Tony."

"Yeah, well...I don't." Tony whispered under his breath.

"Are you getting married in a church?" Ziva inquired.

"No, the hotel has set up a beautiful, quaint area for us on the beach and we'll be having the reception inside and Junior, I wanted to ask you something."

Tony lifted his head from the menu, "Uh, yeah?"

"I'd like you to be my best man."

"Me? Why not Uncle Vincenzo?"

"Because he's giving the bride away, Junior."

"Yeah, yeah...sure, dad." Tony smiled and hoped for the best, but he knew his father was still hesitant about the whole thing.

* * *

The waitress walked into the private room, carrying a large tray. She placed plates in front of Vincenzo, Sophie, Savannah and finally Ziva, "And I'll be right back with those steak challenges."

The waitress returned, accompanied by a man who was carrying a stopwatch. She placed the first steak in front of Senior, then the next in front of Tony, then added the other items around the giant steak platters, "You have one hour, starting...now."

Tony lifted his knife and fork, his eyes swung to Ziva, her mouth was wide open just staring at the massive piece of meat, "Any last suggestions?"

Ziva started to laugh, "I am SO sorry."

"You don't have any faith in your man?" Savannah asked.

"Excuse me?"

"It just seems, you lack faith in him."

"I have all the faith in the world in him."

"Obviously not."

Ziva started to stand, Tony quickly grabbed her hand, she looked down at her hand, "Ziva. No." He squeezed it tighter, pulling her back to her chair, he leaned in and whispered, "Remember, you're wearing white."

Ziva softly chuckled and smiled, "Good call."

Savannah sat back, crossing her arms, "How about a little wager on the side then?"

Ziva shot up from her seat, pointing at Savannah, "You're on!"

Tony sighed, lowering his head into his hands.

"Shall we say." Savannah leaned forward, "Honey, how much do you have in your wallet?"

Senior looked at Savannah, he dug into his back pocket pulling out his wallet handing it to her, she opened it up and looked inside, "300 dollars?"

"I do not have any money on me." Ziva replied, she slowly sat back down, looking defeated, "I now understand why Gibbs has been divorced three times."

Tony reached over to her, holding out his wallet.

Ziva took the wallet, "Are you sure about this, Tony?"

"No." Tony laughed, "Not really."

Ziva opened the wallet, taking out 300 dollars, laying it in the middle of the table, "It is a bet."

"I have 300 dollars on neither finishing." Vincenzo entered the wager, holding up 300 dollars.

"Heh. Hey stopwatch guy, you want it on this, too?" Tony joked.

The man laughed, "No, thanks."

"Tony, stop flirting with the stopwatch guy and eat, he's not going to help you!" Ziva chuckled.

* * *

Ziva was standing in front of her suitcase, it was opened and completely filled with clothing, a framed photo of her, Tali and Ari sat neatly on top. She pulled up on her dress, sliding it over her head, leaving her only wearing panties. She held up a large, "I Conquered Carmine's Challenge!" t-shirt in front of her, she smiled at Tony's accomplishment before sliding it on. She walked over to the bed, pulling back the covers. Tony was asleep. She carefully climbed into bed, his stomach started to gurgle, she covered her mouth trying not to laugh. She patted his stomach with her free hand, trying to calm it down, "Shhhhhh."

Tony's stomach continued to grumble, Ziva leaned down, "Hey, you, stomach, stop it, no more grumbling, ya got it?" His stomach immediately stopped, she smiled at her stomach-whisperer like abilities, "Good boy." She said, pressing her lips to his stomach.

"Uh, Ziva?"

Ziva fell back, they were now both laying on their backs, "Yeah?"

"Were you talking and kissing my stomach?"

"He did win me 900 dollars today, Tony."

"Win...you?"

"I am your partner, should I not get half, hmm?" Ziva smiled as she turned over, laying her hands on Tony's chest.

"Did I eat so much that I got lost in a haze of steak that we got married and I totally forgot about it?"

"Oh, believe me, if you married me, you'd remember it." Ziva chuckled.

"Umm, wouldn't we still be having sex?"

"I would hope so!"

Tony rolled over, forcing Ziva to her back. He slid his fingers across her forehead, brushing her hair out of her eyes, he gazed down at her and smiled.

Ziva smiled back at him, his smile grew larger, making her laugh, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

Tony moved his left hand to Ziva's right cheek, cupping it lovingly, the tip of his middle finger slowly caressed behind her earlobe. Ziva closed her eyes and smiled. He lowered his head, pressing his lips to hers. She tilted her head up to kiss him back, but his head had turned, he slid his cheek along hers, "Thank you." He whispered into her ear.

Ziva opened her eyes, "For?"

"Being you."

Ziva raised her right hand, sliding her fingers into his hair, she grasped a fistful and in one motion tossed him onto his back, swinging her leg over him, straddling his waist hard.

Tony's cheeks puffed up, his hands flew upwards, covering his mouth. Ziva fell backwards and watched in horror as he jumped out of the bed and ran towards the bathroom barely making it to the toilet. She sighed deeply, covering her face with her hands and started pounded the back of her head into the mattress.

* * *

Author Note #1 - Going to the dentist sucks and I wrote most of this kinda high, so...be gentle.

Author Note #2 - I have to say, I love me some happy T and Z and yes, I know it out of character, but I don't care.

Author Note #3 - The Steak challenge is real, but it's in Texas. Well, of course it is! ;p


	6. Sharks

A snoring Ziva was sprawled across the bed, laying on her front. A knock on the door awakened her. She jumped up, falling off the bed, "Tony?" She yelled out, quickly getting to her feet and moving to the bathroom, but he wasn't there, just a blanket inside the bathtub.

A second knock pounded through the room. Ziva hurried over to the door, opening it. Savannah stood in the doorway, she sighed, "Oh, it's you."

"Nice shirt." Savannah said, taking off her sunglasses, her southern accent barely registering.

Ziva squinted at her.

"What? Oh, the sweet southern belle voice, darlin'?" Savannah smiled and giggled, ratcheting up her accent, but dropped it again, "Men can't say no to it."

"So, you are a fraud then, yes?"

"Do you wear makeup?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's the same thing, sugar, making yourself more desirable, by any means." Savannah stated using her deep southern drawl once again.

Ziva grabbed the door and wanted to slam it in Savannah face, but out of respect for Tony, she didn't, "What do you want?"

"I think we got off on the wrong foot and I do apologize. You see, I may have been a tad jealous."

"Of?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You're younger, beautiful and I was told Tony's son was single, I wanted to get to know him, get him to like me, but with you here, that ain't gonna happen."

"Why do you say that?"

Savannah laughed, "Please tell me you're jokin'." She shook her head, "But anywho, I thought it would be nice for us to have some breakfast with Sarah and get to know each other a little better."

"Sarah?"

Savannah smiled, she turned holding out her hand, a small hand grabbed her pinky finger. A small redheaded girl wearing headphones appeared, "Honey, say hello to Ziva." She said, taking off the girl's headphones.

The little girl smiled and waved, "Hello."

Ziva stared at the little girl before squatting in front of her, "Hi there."

"So pretty!" Sarah smiled, reaching out for Ziva's Star of David necklace.

Savannah grabbed Sarah's hand, "Sarah, be polite and don't touch things that aren't yours."

"It is okay." Ziva said, holding out her necklace, "You may touch it."

Sarah took the necklace into her hands, feeling the pointed ends in her hands, she smiled, "Thank you."

"You are most welcome." Ziva smiled back, "Hey, did you know Sarah means princess in Hebrew?" She reached out, giving Sarah a tiny tap on the nose.

"Really?" Sarah excited said, she looked up at her mother, "I'm a princess?"

Savannah laughed and nodded.

Sarah turned back to Ziva, jumping into her arms, hugging her with all her might. She pulled back, "I like her mommy, can she have breakfast with us?"

Savannah's eyes travelled from her daughter to Ziva, "Well?"

"I would, but I can't, I have to find Tony, uh, my Tony."

"He went fishing with his father." Savannah replied.

"And he didn't tell me?" Ziva started to get upset.

"Uh, there's a note." Savannah said, pointing towards her suitcase, a piece of paper was taped to the front of it.

Ziva walked over to her suitcase, pulling off the paper and reading: "Dad dragged me fishing, didn't wanna wake you, thanks for the blanket. Sorry."

"Is everything okay?" Sarah asked.

Ziva turned, looking at Sarah and smiled, "Yes."

"Good! I want pancakes!"

Ziva laughed, "Me, too."

* * *

"Zivet!" Sarah yelled out, skipping along the beach holding her mother's hand.

"That is a first." Ziva laughed, walking next to them, "Yes?" She replied, peering past Savannah to see Sarah.

"Tell me about my big brother."

Ziva stopped in her tracks, "Ohhh, that's right. Does Tony know, Savannah?"

"No, I don't think so, how do you think he's going to react?"

"Umm, that's a good question."

"You don't think he'll like me?" Sarah ask, frowning.

"Oh, no, no, that's not what I meant." Ziva tried to explain, she moved over Sarah, kneeling in the sand in front of her, "It will just be a shock to him, but I'm sure he'll love you."

Sarah smiled, "What is he like?"

"Well, he's brave and he's funny and he's..."

"Does he like to play games?"

"Sure."

"Good, Papa D plays hide and seek with me all the time, maybe he can join in." Sarah face lit up, "You, too!"

Ziva laughed, brushing Sarah's hair behind her shoulder, "I would love to."

A siren started to blare in the far distance near the boat dock. Savannah lifted her hand above her eyes, blocking the sunshine. East Hampton's harbor patrol was escorting a deep sea fishing boat into dock, "Hey, I think that's the boat Tony chartered to go fishing."

"What?" Ziva shot up, turning towards the siren, she started running towards it. A small group had gathered around the dock as she arrived, she pushed her way through. Tony was sitting on a crate next to the boat, "Tony!"

Tony turned his head, spitting into the water, "Remind me to apologize to McGee when I get home."

"What?" Ziva asked, moving towards him. A man in uniform raised his arm blocking her. She looked up at the man, she pulled her ID from her back pocket, "What's going on?"

"You're one of him, huh?" The man said, giving her nod the go past.

"Junior caught a shark." Senior grinned, stepping off the boat.

"More like shot a shark." Vincenzo stated, still standing on the boat.

Ziva squinted hard at Vincenzo, then slid her eyes to Tony, "You shot a shark?"

"It's complicated."

Senior laughed, "Junior was puking..."

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Dad!"

"What?"

"DAD!"

"WHAT?"

Tony groaned, "Now all we need are chairs, rope, a lighter, some Nazi's and a castle on fire."

"Huh?" Senior looked at Tony confused.

"Nevermind."

A crane lowered a large, bullet-riddened bull shark onto the dock, "You actually shot a shark?" Ziva uttered in shock.

Tony sighed, "Fine, I was kneeling on the back of the boat, puking into the water and well, how am I suppose to know vomit makes a great chum trail, huh? The next thing I know, this damn thing came out of the water and all I saw was teeth, rows of them! So I shot the bastard!"

"7 times." The man in uniform added.

Tony turned, looking at the man, "Hey! I'm not shark food, Chief Brody!"

Ziva looked at the man, "Can I take him?"

The man nodded as Ziva walked over to Tony, helping him up, "Are you okay?"

"I think my stomach is finally empty, so that's a good thing, I guess."

Ziva held Tony steady as they walked past Savannah and Sarah, the little girl waved and smiled at him. Tony looked back at her as they kept walking, "Who's that?"

"Your soon-to-be step-sister."

"Huh?" Tony stopped and turned around, "DAD!"

* * *

Senior walked into Tony's beach house, "You wanted to see me, Junior?"

Tony slammed the door, pushing his father against the door, grabbing the front of his shirt and holding him firmly against it.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Tony shook his head, "Dad, dad, dad." He let go of his father. Senior stepped away from the door as Tony rubbed at his face, "Savannah Miller, widowed, inherited 5 million dollars from her late husband."

"So?" Senior said.

"She has a fucking kid, Dad!" Tony yelled, slamming his father back against the door.

"Get your damn hands off me, Junior!"

"Is this for real or just another one of your damn cons?"

Senior looked at Tony oddly, "W-what?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Dad, exactly!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I don't like your tone, Junior."

"Fine, Dad, but I'll only say this once, this better be on the up and up, because if it's not, I swear to God, you'll be dead to me."

Senior laughed, "Paranoia runs deep at NCIS, I see. You've spent way too much time with that Gibbs fellow, Junior."

Tony groaned, stepping back from his father, rubbing at his head, "God, my head is freakin' killing me."

"Junior, relax, have a good time, make love to Ziva, I bet she's one hell of a lay and here." Senior smirked, tossing him a bottle of aspirin, "This should help you."

"Enough, she's not like that."

"Suuuuuure." Senior grinned, he turned opening the door, Ziva was standing at the doorway, he smiled at her, "Ziva."

"Tony." Ziva smiled back.

Senior slid past Ziva as she entered the room, closing the door behide her. Tony was sitting on the foot of the bed, shaking some pills from the bottle into his mouth, "So, what was all the yelling about, Tony?"

"Nothing."

Ziva moved over to Tony, squatting in front of him. She gently grabbed his wrists, "Talk to me."

Tony sighed, "I don't know what to do."

"What, Tony? Do about what?"

Tony took Ziva into his arms, hugging her tightly, tears flowing from his eyes, "I really don't."

* * *

Author Note #1 - nuh nuh nuh-nuh nuh nuh nuh-nuh !


	7. McGee to the Rescue!

Tony and Ziva were now leaning against the end of the bed, sitting on the floor. She lifted her hand to his chin, turning his face towards her, "You are not your father, Tony."

"Neither are you." Tony replied.

"Thank God." They both replied, making each other laugh.

Tony rubbed at his eyes, sniffing. He looked at his watch, "Two hours and this'll all be over."

"Do not forget about our dance."

"I haven't."

"Good." Ziva replied with a smile. Tony started to get up, but she grabbed his hand, "Tony."

Tony sat back down, looking at her, "Yeah?"

"Why did you not come back to bed last night? After you, you know."

"Awkwardness, I guess. It's not easy coming back and saying, 'Oops! Sorry I almost puked on ya.' you know what I mean?"

"But I made you do it."

"Ziva, I had like six pounds of food in my stomach, it was bound to happen."

"And the kiss?"

Tony looked down as he scratched at the carpet with his fingernails, "I, I just wanted to kiss you."

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I would like one."

"You make me happy."

"In what way?"

"You ask a lot of questions, Ziva."

"Humor me."

"You make me smile."

"All girls make you smile, Tony."

"Not like you."

Ziva reached out with her hand, turning his face back to her, "Show me." She said, smiling.

As soon as Tony saw her smile, a smile appeared on his face.

Ziva touched his lips with the tip of middle finger, sliding it down the length of his chin, "Then why did you sleep with Brenda Bittner?"

Tony's head fell back, "Huh? Who?"

"Tony."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"I want to know."

"But why?"

"Just answer the question, please."

Tony tilted his head, looking at her oddly, but finally gave in answering the question, "Would you accept: to see if my plumbing still worked?"

"No."

"Well, it's the truth, kinda, that and she actually wanted to have sex with me and uhh, believe me, it had been a long, long time."

Ziva laughed, "Long for you is three weeks."

Tony stood up, "Naw, it was more like three years."

Ziva squinted at Tony and realized he was telling the truth, "Jeanne?"

Tony didn't answer as he walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, splashing water on his face.

Ziva spun him around, "What were you waiting for, Tony?"

Tony laid his chin to his chest and sighed, "My heart to heal."

Ziva placed her hand over Tony's heart, "And has it?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders, "How much time do you need to get ready?"

"For what?" Ziva asked, confused.

"The wedding."

"Oh, an hour or so, why?"

"I'm gonna go and give you some privacy." Tony passed through the bathroom doorway.

"Tony." Ziva said, taking a step towards him.

Tony stopped, but didn't turn around.

"My hair."

"What about it?"

"Up or down?"

"Down. I love it down." Tony answered and walked out the front door of the beach house almost running into his father, "Dad?"

"Do you have any of those pills left?"

"What the aspirins? Nope, I took them all."

Senior started to laugh hard.

Tony stared at his father, "What's so damn funny, Dad?"

"Those weren't aspirins, Junior." Senior continued to laugh.

"Then what were they?"

"Viagra."

"Are you serious?"

"How many times did you and Ziva do the deed, Junior?" Senior grinned. Tony started to panic, he quickly turned around and moved back into his beach house, "Going back for more, huh?" A loud, consistant thud was coming through the door, making Senior's grin widen, "Now that's MY boy!"

"Tony, is that you?" Ziva called out, moving to the bathroom doorway. Tony was pounding his forehead into the wall, "Tony!"

Tony rotated his head from the wall looking at her, she was covering herself with a towel. He quickly looked away, "Oh god!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "You have seen me naked before, it is not a big deal."

"No, but it's going to become one." Ziva took several steps towards him, "Stay back!" Tony urged.

"You are not not making sense."

"A lot of things aren't making sense right now, Ziva." Tony shook his head, "Like, how I was outside for like a minute and you're already naked."

"Most men would consider that a good thing, Tony."

Tony swung his eyes back towards Ziva, she was smirking as she dropped her towel on purpose, teasing him. He ogled her beautiful, well-toned body and like clockwork, his pants became noticeably tighter. He gulped hard and darted past her, slamming the bathroom door behind him.

Ziva picked up her towel and moved over to the door, she turned the knob, but it was locked, "Tony, what are you doing?" She asked, hearing the shower turning on, "Tony?" She knocked harder.

Moments later, the door opened, Ziva stepped through seeing Tony's shoes, pants and shirt left on a floor like a make-shift trail. She moved to the shower door, opening it, "What's wrong, To..." She stopped mid-sentence, left speechless as she watched him pleasuring himself. She tilted her head slightly, flashing a tiny smile.

"Hey!" Tony yelled.

Ziva gasped as Tony closed the door. She raised her hands to her face, covering it entirely with her hands, embarrassed.

"Are you still there?" Tony asked.

Ziva slowly slid her hands down her face, revealing her eyes, then her nose, finally her mouth, "Yes." She whispered.

"Wwwwwhyyyyy?" Tony whined, "I'll never live this down."

Ziva laughed, "It is a natural thing, Tony, I do it all the time." She stated, then smacked her hands back to her face, not believing she just said that.

"Aww, man, I'm still wearing my socks." Tony groaned.

"All I remember is the huge penis." Ziva blurted out, unable to stop herself. she buried her face in her hands once again, "Please tell me I just did not say that."

Tony laughed out of frustration, "You're totally not helping, Ziva. Please leave." He pleaded, "I'm begging you."

"I could give you a hand." Ziva said, not meaning it as a joke, "That did not come out right, I mean, wait, that did not, you know...either. Jeez, I must sound like a huge jerk right now, no, I..."

"Ziva, stop!"

"I have been trying to!" Ziva exclaimed, lost in thought, "My mind is filled with visions of you naked, help me!"

"Help...you? My dad tricks me into overdosing on Viagra, then you catch me trying to slay the beast and you want me help you? How am I suppose to help you, Ziva? Huh?"

A knock on the door breaks the tension in the room. Ziva turned, wrapping her towel tightly and made her way to the door, opening it, "Yes?"

Savannah was standing holding two large rectangular boxes, "These are for you."

Savannah dropped them into Ziva's arms, "What are they?"

"Your outfits."

Ziva slid her head to the side, looking around the boxes at Savannah, "Outfits? What outfits?"

Savannah smiled, "You'll see." She stepped back, "I hope you like the color."

"Wait, is this a dress? No, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I'm not wearing it! I spend six hours with Abby and McGee shopping, I tried on 14 dresses and countless pairs of shoes and I even bought new underwear! Hello?" Ziva turned her body, but Savannah was gone, "TONY!"

Ziva dropped the boxes on the bed and walked back into the bathroom, "I HATE her, Tony!"

"Yeah, she's a bitch, blah blah blah, we all know it, anyway...I have some good news and some bad news." Tony announced.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the good news is I've found the cure for Viagra."

"Which is?"

"The thought of dress shopping with McGee, instant limpness."

"Good! And the bad?"

"You yelling at me?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, lets just say, I'm gonna have to have you talk about McGee again, very slowly."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Vapor rub tastes nasty...don't ask.


	8. Pink in Heat

"You have got to be shitting me!" Tony roared standing next to Ziva looking down at the contents of the boxes. He turned his head torwards her, "Lets go home now."

"And miss the wedding?"

"Hmm, let me think, uhhhhh...yeah!"

"Tony, we are going."

"Why? You hate her, you know how my dad really is now."

"I just do."

Tony threw his hands up in frustration.

"You owe me a dance, Tony."

"That's what this is all about? A stupid dance?"

Ziva turned away, "Fine, Tony, lets go, I do not care anymore." She walked over to her suitcase and started throwing items of clothing inside, "And here I was thinking that you actually enjoyed spending time with me, but no, you cannot even do that without bailing. I give up."

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Tony, you!" Ziva turned, tears flowing down her cheeks, "I did this all for you and you do not even care!"

"What? You think I don't care about you? Please tell me you're joking."

"I am tired, Tony. Tired of throwing myself at you, tired of...everything."

"What do you want me to tell you, huh?"

"Tell me how you feel, tell me the truth, tell me that you feel the same way I do about you."

"Ziva." Tony sighed.

"You can't, can you?"

"If you haven't noticed, women and me, it never ends well and the only consistant women in my life are you and Abby and I've already lost you once, I won't lose you again." Tony shook his head no rapidly, "Not again."

"Bullshit! You are afraid."

"Afraid?" Tony laughed, "Of what?"

"You don't want your heart to heal, you want to be miserable, admit it!"

Tony looked away, "You have no idea." He whispered.

Ziva shook her head, "What?"

"You have no idea how much I want you, how much I need you and how much I want to take care of you."

"Then come and get me!" Ziva cried out, holding her arms outward.

Tony's head slowly rotated back, their tear filled eyes met and instantly he was upon her, lifting and kissing her with all the passion, anger, sorrow that lingered in their bodies for so many years. He carried her to bed, shoving the boxes to the floor. He laid her softly on the bed, joining her. He broke away, her hungry mouth followed, but he inched back further. He gazed into her eyes and tilted his head back and forth, trying to decide where to kiss her. She smiled up at him and he found his target.

A knock on the door made them both look at the door, "Go away!" They yelled together and began kissing again.

"Zivia?" Sarah called out.

Tony lifted his head, "Zivia?"

"Who cares." Ziva uttered, pulling him back into a kiss.

"Hello?"

Ziva rolled her eyes back, letting out a huge sigh, "Yes?" She answered Sarah.

"Did you like the color, I picked it out for you." Sarah asked, jiggling the handle.

Tony smiled down at Ziva, prompting himself up from her, "Where are you going?" She whispered.

Tony leaned down, kissing her one last time, "I gotta get on my dancing shoes, I owe someone a dance."

Ziva smiled and watched Tony walk into the bathroom, she stood up, tightening the towel around her body, she moved to the door, opening it. Sarah stepped in with the hugest smile on her face, but her smile went to a frown, "Where's your dress?"

Ziva smiled, "It's over there." She said, pointing to the box on the floor.

Sarah leaned in covering her mouth with her hand, "Is he here?" She whispered.

Ziva lifted her hand to her face as she leaned down and whispered back, "Who?"

"He's not suppose to see you before the wedding."

Ziva squinted at Sarah, "He's not?"

"No! Come with me, dress in my room!" Sarah exclaimed grabbing Ziva's hand and tried pulling her towards the door.

"Sarah, I just have on a towel, I have to get some clothes on."

"No time!" Sarah pulled at Ziva's hand.

"Okay, okay." Ziva said, she turned around picking up the box, she moved to her suitcase throwing in a few things and grabbed a pair of white sandals and with that, she was swept away by Sarah.

"Ziva, could you bring me my box." Tony asked, "Ziva?" He cracked open the door and peered out, not seeing her, "If this is another one of my dreams, I'm going to be very pissed."

* * *

Ziva stepped out the front door of Savannah's beach house, accompanied by Savannah and Sarah, all dressed in southern belle dresses, Savannah's white, Sarah's green and Ziva's pink, "I do not think pink is my color." Ziva admitted, touching the pink flowers that adorned her hair.

"You look great!" Sarah cheered, clapping her hands.

"At least you didn't get yellow." Sophie said, dressed in a yellow.

"Lets head over to the tent, there's a room for the bride in the back." Savannah said, heading for the tent on the beach.

The others followed, "I do not get why we are dressed like this." Ziva said, still messing with her hair.

Savannah smiled, "You'll see."

* * *

Ziva paced back and forth in the tent like an expecting father, "What are we doing? They've been playing the wedding march for like 10 minutes."

"We are making our men wait on us." Savannah declared, her deep southern accent in full effect, "It's part of the tease."

"Right, I've been waiting 4 years, what's another...how long now?"

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Fine, we shall make our grand entrance in ten minutes."

"How about now?" Ziva suggested.

"This is my wedding day, not yours, on yours, you can do whatever you want."

"If this was my wedding day, I'd be having sex already." Ziva said in a loud whisper.

Ten minutes pass, Savannah stood and clapped her hands, "It is time."

Ziva grabbed Sarah and Sophie's hands and ran out of the tent like she was shot out of a cannon. Savannah let out a deep sigh as she slowly followed behind, "You do know, there won't be a wedding without me?" She asked, catching up with them as they waited by the side of tent near the entrance to the wedding ceremony.

"Mommy, hurry up!"

Savannah shook her head, "You, too, sweetie?"

"My lord, she's a pompeous ass." Sophie whispered to Ziva.

Ziva laughed.

"What's so funny?" Savannah asked.

"I told her a joke." Sophie said, "A rabbi, a priest and Chuck Norris walk into a bar, stop me if you've heard this one before."

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Lets go."

Sarah moved through opening into the tent, Ziva right behind, she stopped as she came into contact with Vincenzo, he was dressed in a Union Army General's uniform, "What are you suppose to be?"

"They're the men who burned their way across the south, Sherman and his strong men." Savannah stated, "Like the south in the civil, the north and their men with ravage us."

Ziva looked back at a grinning Savannah, "You are..."

"What?"

"Bat-shit crazy." Vincenzo spoke.

Ziva looked at Vincenzo and smiled, "Thank you." Savannah just stared at Vincenzo with her mouth wide open.

Vincenzo nodded to Ziva, she slid through the curtain and stopped seeing Tony dressed like Vincenzo, he was tugging at his collar, his uniform was tight, real tight. She moved up next to Sarah, finally catching his eye. He smiled as he stepped over to her. He leaned in, she held her breath not knowing what he was going to do, "So, where are you hiding your gun in that?" He asked, kissing her neck.

Ziva laughed, "Find it later."

"Please tell me you find the smell of mothballs sexy?"

Ziva laughed again, "Very."

"uh-hum" A man cleared his throat.

Tony turned seeing a priest, "Sorry, Father." He stepped back to his side.

Vincenzo stepped out, his fingertips barely touching Savannah's dress, he escorted her down the aisle, handing her to his brother and stood next to Tony, across from his wife.

The priest started the ceremony, Ziva mouthed something to Tony, but he didn't understand it, "What?" He mouthed back.

Ziva mouthed it again, ending with a smile.

He tilted his head, he got the message, but he was a little puzzled by it, but he smiled back.

"If anyone knows why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest asked. Ziva cleared her throat. Everyone looked at her, "You have something to say, Miss?" The priest inquired.

"Oh, no, they deserve each other." Ziva smiled, "But, uh, could you speed this up a bit."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Ziva WANTS it bad. Heh!


	9. 35

Yes, I know, Ziva is OOC, but I don't care. I like my Ziva more. Enjoy.

* * *

Ziva stood across the dance floor watching a visually upset Senior waving his hands frantically and yelling at his son, she tried to listen in, but the music was too loud to hear their conversation. Tony repeatedly nodded as his father became more and more angry.

Senior turned his head, glaring at Ziva, he spoke a few more words and walked away.

Tony headed towards Ziva unbuttoning the upper buttons on his uniform, "Well, that was pleasant."

"What was that about?" Ziva asked.

"Oh, not much: Savannah hates you, she's embarrassed, royally pissed and she thinks you ruined her wedding."

"What? Ruined her wedding?"

"You did ask the priest to hurry up the wedding, Ziva"

Ziva gritted her teeth, "True, but that was because of what I said to you."

"Yeah, well, I have to tell ya, I didn't really get that, why would you want to vacuum at a wedding?"

"What?" Ziva squinted hard at Tony, "'Vacuum?'"

"Yeah, you mouthed the words, 'I want to vacuum.' What was up with that?"

"Why would I want to vacuum, Tony? Vacuum? That does not make any sense at all."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"I said, 'I want to fuck you.'"

"Huh, heh. That actually makes sense." Tony cupped Ziva's face, "I want to vacuum you, too."

Ziva laughed, "It does look like it."

"Yeah." Tony smiled, giving her a peck on the lips, "But, uh, pardon my lip reading skills, they apparently suck."

"There is nothing wrong with sucking, if it is done right, yes?" Ziva smirked, pulling his head down to her, kissing him back.

Savannah and Senior walked up behind them, her eyes burning holes in Ziva. Tony eased back from the kiss, "Oh yeah, she definitely hates you." He whispered.

Savannah sat down at a table, her eyes never wavered from Ziva.

Ziva sighed, walking over to her, "Uh, Ziva." Tony reached out for her, but missed her. He quickly moved up behind her as she pressed her hands to the table.

"What I said was rude and totally out of character for me, I have the utmost respect for other people's customs and cultures, but my thoughts got the best of me and I do apologize, please forgive me." Ziva sincerely spoke.

Savannah didn't say a word, "You need to leave." Senior said looking at Ziva, two security guards came walking up behind them.

"Are you serious, Dad?"

"Not you, Junior, just her."

"Uh, no. She goes, I go, Dad."

"Then leave." Savannah angrily uttered, pointing towards the entrance, "Get out, bitch!"

"Bitch?" Ziva repeated, she raised her hands off the table and leaned forward, "BITCH?" Tony quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back.

Tony lifted her, carrying her backwards, he swung her around. Sarah was standing in front of them, "Are you leaving?"

"Yeah, we have to go." Tony replied, setting Ziva down, but not letting go of her.

"Sarah! Get over here!" Savannah yelled, stepping around the table, "Now young lady!"

Sarah looked at her mother, "Can I get a hug before you leave, Ziva?"

Ziva smiled, "Of course." She knelt down, giving Sarah a hug, "It was nice meeting you."

Sarah smiled, "Take care of my big brother, okay?"

"I will." Ziva said, caressing Sarah's cheek with the back of her fingers, "Bye."

"Bye!" Sarah ran over to her mother, "Mommy, I wanted be like Ziva when I grow up!"

If looks could kill, Savannah's facial expression would've killed everyone in the room. A HUGE smile washed over Ziva face as she waved, "She's so cute, can we kidnap her?" Ziva whispered.

"That would put us on Santa's naughty list, Ziva."

"I'm Jewish."

"Sorry, it's still a no, but hey, she finally got your name right."

Ziva laughed, "Yeah, she did."

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked along the beach as the sun was setting, she bent down looking at a piece of clothing, "I think that is mine."

"What?" Tony asked.

Ziva picked up the shirt, "This is my shirt...oh, no." She ran up the beach, but stopped as she reached the beach houses, she lowered her head, letting out a deep sigh.

Tony caught up to her, Ziva's clothing was everywhere, her suitcase was dumped in front of their beach house, her new dress was rolled into a ball, covered in sand, he shook his head in disgust, "Go kick her ass."

"No, I deserved this." Ziva replied, she picked up her dress, brushing it off, "I wanted to wear this for you."

"Then put it on." Tony said, placing his hands on her shoulders, pushing the pink dress off her shoulders and down her arms. Ziva turned to him, he grabbed at his civil war coat, snapping the buttons off, he flung it across the beach.

Ziva laughed as he started taking his pants off, "What are you doing?"

"What, you've never see The Night the Lights Went Out in Georgia?" Tony kicked his legs out, trying to get the pants off his shoes. He hopped on one foot until he finally kicked the pants aside. He stood in front of Ziva wearing just a white t-shirt, boxers, socks and shoes and his shoulder holster, "Plus, I REALLY hate the civil war."

Ziva looked him up and down, "Now that is what I call sexy."

"Sarcasm? From you? Nawwww. Or maybe, just maybe it's the shoulder holster?" Tony nodded, he slowly started to grin, "Yeah. Chicks dig the shoulder holster."

Ziva rolled her eyes at his silliness, "My turn, turn around."

"Why?"

"Because I want it to be a surprise. Go on, turn around, do it."

"You're actually going to change your dress here?

"I'm wearing underwear, it's like a bikini, now turn around."

A happy Tony turned away from Ziva, rapidly rubbing his hands together, "I hope you're wearing that new underwear I heard about." He joked.

Ziva tugged at the dress, pulling it down her body, she quickly stepped out of it and into her blue summer dress, sliding it up her body, she ran her hands over her dress, smoothing out the material over her body, "You can look now." Tony spun around, she was still brushing at her dress, "How do I look?"

Tony eyes sparkled as he gazed upon her, he was speechless, he eventually stepped forward, holding out his hand, "May I have this dance?"

Ziva laughed, "What?"

Tony took her hand in his, caressing her lower back with the other, he slowly twirled in her circles, heading for a pair of cargo pants, he stopped, dipping and

kissing her softly, "Ground floor, cargo pants."

Ziva laughed, picking them up, he pulled her back up, holding her in his arms, "You're crazy, you know that?"

Tony smiled at her, "Crazy? Is that what they're calling it now?" And they were off again, twirling towards another piece of clothing, Ziva laughing the whole time.

"What in the hell is that boy doing?" Vincenzo asked. He and Sophie were watching Tony and Ziva dancing from across the beach, "Where are his pants?"

"Can't you tell that boy's in love?" Sophie replied, giving Vincenzo a love tap on the arm, "Good for him, I like her."

Vincenzo bent down picking up a piece of very small black material, he looked at it funny, "What is this?"

Sophie turned, she carefully examined it, "I think those are...panties?"

"Where's the rest of them?" Vincenzo laughed, holding them out in front of him, "Hey, do you think..."

"No, I am not wearing those." Sophie started to laugh, taking them from husband. She walked forward, "Hey, you two." Tony spun Ziva towards Sophie's voice, "Are these yours, sweetie?"

Ziva ran over collecting her panties, a tad embarrassed, "Thank you" She quickly scrunched them up and hid them in her fist.

Sophie smiled, "You're welcome." Her eyes traveled to Tony, "Anthony Durante DiNozzo, Junior, put some damn pants on, your mother raised you better than that."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Come, dear, I'll help you collect your clothes."

Ziva nodded, "May I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What was Tony's mother like?"

"She was beautiful, funny, smart, the sweetest person I've ever known and she always happy. God, she loved her boy and he loved her." Sophie laughed, "He was such a mama's boy, I'll have to send you photos of him and her when he was a kid."

Ziva smiled, "Please do!"

Sophie picked up a shirt, shaking the sand off, "When she died, he changed."

"How so?"

"Lets just say, his father choices, weren't so good."

"They are not getting much better, it seems."

Sophie let out a small laugh, "No, no they're not."

"How did she die?"

"Female cancer." Sophie turned to Ziva, handing her the shirt, "Do you love him?"

Tony, now wearing pants, ran up to them, "I got the rest of your clothes, Ziva. A quick question, though: why did you bring so much stuff? You must've had seven or eight pairs of shoes and boots in there, it's like you're moving or something."

Ziva tilted her head towards Tony, then back at Sophie, "I do."

Sophie placed her right hand on Ziva's upper left arm, squeezing it gently, "Good." She smiled and turned to Tony, patting him on the chest, "I expect to see you two at Thanksgiving."

"I will make sure he is there." Ziva accepted her invitation with a smile.

"Are you two leaving already?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, we were told to leave, as well, your uncle called Savannah bat-shit crazy or something."

"Heh." Tony stepped to Sophie, giving her a hug, "You're my favorite Aunt, you know that?"

"I'm your only Aunt!" Sophie laughed, she pulled back, "C'mere." She side stepped Tony hugging Ziva, "He might not admit it right away, but loves you, too." She whispered, kissing her on the cheek as she backed away, "Vinny, get over here and say goodbye."

Vincenzo huffed and puffed drudging through the sand, he stopped next to them, "You got a good woman there, Anthony, she eats meat, what more could a guy want?"

"Heh. It was good to see you." Tony shook his hand, but Vincenzo pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"Take care of yourself, son and keep in touch, huh?" Vincenzo reached out, putting his arm around Ziva, "Walk with me."

Ziva and Vincenzo walked towards the parking lot, "It was nice meeting you." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I am pretty great."

Ziva laughed.

"Hey, don't let my dickhead brother influence you about Anthony, he's nothing like his father, he's a good man, he acts like a DiNozzo too much, but hey, what ya gonna do, huh?" Vincenzo smiled.

"Yeah, I think he's pretty fucking great, too." Ziva grinned.

Vincenzo laughed and hugged Ziva goodbye, "She cusses, she gets gettin' better and better and remember, if you need meat, I'm your man."

"You just can't help himself, can you?" Sophie walked up, shaking her head, she grabbed Vincenzo's arm hauling him off to their car, "She doesn't want your meat, Vinny."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"Yeah, but how?"

"Vinny!"

"Alright, alright, she may not want my meat, I'm just saying, if she does, ya know? I'll give her a good price, she's almost family!"

"Sorry about Vincenzo, he has the DiNozzo curse of BSing and never being able to shut up." Tony said, lugging Ziva's suitcase over to her, he groaned setting it down, "You ready to go?"

"Do you think they would adopt me?" Ziva asked, smiling, but it quickly disappeared.

"What's wrong, Ziva?"

"I need a place to stay, Tony."

"I figured as much, what happened?"

"Mossad stopped payment on everything, my apartment, my car, I was given until Sunday to leave my apartment."

"Because of you becoming a U.S. citizen?"

"Something like that, I was stupid for not seeing it coming. I also had hope my father would come around, but...Abby said I could always stay with her until I found a new apartment."

"Yeah, I guess you could...but uh, I have this king sized Sleep Number bed and Uh, it's pretty big and umm...well, my sleep number is 70, what's yours?"

"I do not know."

Tony let out a smile, "Lets go find out."

* * *

Ziva sat in the passenger seat of Tony's car, waiting for him. Tony came running up fast holding something in his hand. He jumped into the driver's seat, handing her something wrapped in a napkin. He slammed on the gas, speeding away.

Ziva opened the napkin, inside was a piece of wedding cake, "That was all about getting a piece of cake?"

"Uh, yeah."

Ziva laughed and took a bite of the white cake covered with vanilla frosting.

"How is it?"

"It's good."

"Can I have some?"

"I dunno." Ziva said, sucking the frosting off of her fingers, "Can you?"

"It sure sounded good."

Ziva broke off a piece of cake and reached over. Tony opened his mouth, but she pulled it back, taking it into her mouth, she giggled, licking her lips.

"You're not going to share with me?"

Ziva lifted her legs, pressing her bare feet to the dashboard, she ran her fingers through the frosting and seductively spread it along her inner thigh.

Tony slid his fingers off the gear shift, easing his fingers between her legs. Ziva pressed her knees together, trapping his hand. He slipped his frosting covered fingers out, returning them towards his mouth. She clutched his wrist, first sucking on his thumb, then his fingers, one by one, very slowly.

Ziva turned, placing her knees in the seat, sitting on her feet. She elevated her hand, tossing the remaining cake across Tony's chest and out the window. Tony turned his head, but by the time he looked back, her head had disappeared into his lap. The sound of his zipper made him grab the steering hard, he gasped as her ponytail began to rise and fall rapidly.

Ziva raised her head, kissing him, "Stop the car." She uttered, falling back, she reached behind her, pulling up her dress and tugging at her panties as she kept her mouth busy. Tony turned into a long driveway, coming to a stop, he took a hold of her panties, ripping them off. She shot up, straddling him, hitting her head on the roof of the car, but she didn't stop, she lowered herself onto him, a sharp gasp escaped her lips as she felt him inside her for the first time. She gripped the hair on the back of his head, riding him as fast and as hard as she could. She yanked his head back, kissing him to start. It changed to a moan, then to a scream as she started to climax. She dropped her head, biting into the head rest of his seat. Her body shaking, his fingertips running down the length of her spine, adding to her pleasure.

Ziva opened her mouth, leaving a huge bite indentation in the leather, she fell back against the steering wheel, honking the horn. Tony grabbed her, pulling her to his chest, he let out a laugh, pulling her head back by her ponytail, her eyes were closed, "You hit your head, are you okay?"

Ziva smiled, but didn't answer.

The lights in the house at the end of the driveway turned on, "Oh Shit!" Tony exclaimed, slamming the car into reverse and gunning it.

* * *

Tony and Ziva laid in bed, spooning. She turned over, burying her face into his chest, she mumbled something. He leaned back, lifting her head, "What?"

"35."

"35? Amount of orgasms you had?"

Ziva laughed, snuggling up against him, "My sleep number."

* * *

Author Note #1 - I need a cigarette.

Author Note #2 - Tony didn't get any cake :( Guess he had to settle for pie.


	10. 20 Bucks

Ziva sat on the edge of an un-made bed, her suitcase opened in front of her. She looked to her left, a large oak dresser stood solid against the wall.

"You hungry?" Tony asked, walking into the room, "There's a great diner down the street, they have pancakes the size of hubcaps!"

"This is weird."

"What's weird?" Tony replied, "Giant pancakes? More like tasty!"

"No..."

Tony sat down next to her, "What's wrong?"

"I have never lived with a man, I...uh, really do not know..."

"Oh." Tony stood up, he moved to the dresser, he opened the top right dresser drawer, "This is your side, I already cleaned out my stuff, and..." He moved over to the closet, opening the doors, his clothes were all pushed to the far left, "You're on the right again and we'll have to buy some more hangers today and if that's not enough room, there's more in the closet by the front door." He returned to her side, "Basically, this is your home now, if you don't like something, change it. Simple as that." He smiled and leaned down, tilting his head to the side, giving her a kiss on the lips, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Ziva smiled, "Is that an invitation?"

"It's whatever you want it to be." Tony replied, making his way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. He stepped in, turning away from the shower head, he pressed his forehead against the wall, letting the steamy hot water rain down his back. He groaned, winching in pain. He stood up straight as the shower door opened, Ziva wrapped her arms around his chest, holding him closely. He spun around, lifting his arms, running his fingers through her hair, "That was quick."

Ziva laughed.

"What?" Tony asked, looking into her eyes.

"Just remembering you and the shower at the beach house."

"Ah, I see, then you enjoy my pain, huh?" He slightly shook his head, letting out a small smile.

"I like it a little rough." Ziva grinned, "On occasion."

"Is this one of those occasions?"

"Kiss me and find out."

Tony lowered his head down, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Harder." Ziva breathed into his mouth.

"Hard or romantic?" Tony asked.

Ziva pulled his head down, kissing him passionately, he pulled back, his lower lip caught between her teeth, "Just shut up and fuck me." She answered, letting go of his lip, allowing it to snap back.

"Romantic it is." Tony smirked, arousing a chuckle from Ziva.

* * *

Abby stood next to McGee's desk, watching the elevator, "Twenty bucks, McGee."

"Are you going to pay this time?"

"I always repay my debts, Tim, always."

"Tickets to a rock show I don't want to go to is not repaying a debt, Abby."

"Why not? You could've sold them."

"The tickets were free, Abby."

"I didn't say it was going to be easy!" Abby laughed.

McGee shook his head, "Fine, twenty bucks."

Abby grinned, "I'm SO winning."

The elevator dinged, Abby grabbed McGee's arm hard, "Moment of truth!"

"Moment of truth for what?" Ziva asked, standing behind them.

Abby jumped, startled. An older man walked out of the elevator, "You scared the Caf-Pow out of me, Ziva!" Abby yelped, patting at her chest.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Waiting for you and Tony." McGee said, drawing a elbow from Abby, "Hey!"

Abby stepped towards Ziva, "How was the wedding? Did he like the dress? Anything happen? Anything naughty? Well?"

"Terrible." Ziva replied.

"You didn't wear the push-up bra did you?"

"Abby!" Ziva grunted in a loud whisper.

"What? It's just McGee."

Ziva rolled her eyes, she walked away towards the ladies restroom.

Abby turned to a grinning McGee, he was holding out his hand.

"This is not over, McGee!" Abby pointed hard at Tim and walked off towards the elevator.

"Come on, Abby, she said it was terrible, what more proof do you need? Give it up."

"Never, McGee, N-E-V-E-R, quoth the Abby, nevermore!"

The elevator doors opened, Abby took a step, but Ducky grabbed her upper arms halting her progress, "There you are, my dear."

Abby looked at Ducky, Palmer was standing next to him, "Don't tell me the morgues on fire again."

"Again?" Ducky uttered in shock.

"Nevermind." Abby quickly replied, "I'll be in my lab."

"Not so fast, Abby." Palmer said, he and Ducky guide Abby back into the bullpen area, "The entire team was called up to the squad room."

"We were? For what? Is this about Gibbs? He's not fired is he? I thought he was just suspended? Or are we getting fired? No, that can't be, I still owe money to the voodoo witch doctor for the failed attempt at winning the county bowling championship, stupid cheese guy getting a turkey in the tenth!"

"Turkey?" Ducky looked confused.

"Three strikes in a roll, Ducky." Tony called out, swiftly moving down the stairs, "Where's Ziva?" He asked, surveying the bullpen area not seeing her.

"I am here." Ziva called out, coming through a doorway.

"Can I say it, can I say it?" Abby excitedly asked.

"Say what?" Palmer looked on, confused.

"Go ahead, Abs." Tony smiled.

"CAMPFIRE!" Abby yelled.

Ziva, McGee grabbed their chairs and moved them to the middle of the bullpen. "You, too, Abby, Ducky, Jimmy."

They all looked at one another, Abby shrugged her shoulders grabbing Gibbs' chair, pulling herself into the campfire next to McGee, "Anyone have marshmellows?" She grinned.

Ducky and Jimmy pulled up their chairs as Tony leaned against the front of Gibbs' desk, "As we all know, Gibbs is gone for a month and I've been given specific orders to..."

"He's not coming back, is he?" Abby cried out.

"Abby, how many Caf-Pow have you had today?"

"5-6, maybe 7, why?"

"You're cut off."

"What?"

Tony glared at Abby.

"Oooh, you're getting much better at that Tony, almost Gibbs quality."

"Can I move on?"

Abby moved her hand across her mouth, zipping up her mouth and locking it and placing the imaging key in her pocket.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Abby smiled.

"Heh." Tony shook his head, smiling, "Anyway, I'm not Gibbs and I don't want to be. We're going to work as a team, no running off, including me. McGee! You're my senior field agent. You're it, until you're dead or I find someone better, do you get me?"

McGee chuckled, "I've seen that movie, T...Boss?"

"Abby!"

Abby stood up, saluting.

"I need you to be...well, Abby."

"Done!" Abby smiled. She remained standing, still saluting.

Tony quickly saluted her and she lowered her hand, sitting down.

"Ducky and Jimmy, I'm gonna be down there a lot with you guys."

"We'll be ready, Anthony." Ducky said with confidence, patting Jimmy on the back.

"I'm gonna need you to be more patient with me, Ducky."

"Whatever you need." Ducky smiled, "I'm here to assist you."

"What is my job, Tony?" Ziva asked.

"Kicking ass."

Ziva smiled, "I can do that."

Abby raised her hand, waving it frantically, "What is it Abby?"

"How was the wedding?"

"Awful. Any other questions?"

"Damn." Abby's hand rocketed back up.

"Something else, Abs?"

"Can I borrow twenty bucks?"


	11. Cheese and the Dead Man

Later that day...

McGee walked off the elevator, carrying two large sacks, "I had to stand in line for 20 minutes for these burgers." He groaned, setting the sacks down on Tony's desk.

Tony dug into the sack, pulling out a huge tin-foiled wrapped sandwich, tossing it to Mcgee, "Believe me, they're worth it. Five Guys makes the best burgers in DC."

McGee took his sandwich to his desk, sitting down.

"Ziva." Tony called out, she looked up catching a burger, "Don't look at it, McGee, eat that beast."

Ziva giggled, Tony and McGee looked at her, "What's so funny, Ziva?" McGee wondered.

"Oh, nothing, just thinking about slaying the beast." She laughed, unwrapping her sandwich, taking a huge bite.

"Huh?"

"Never mind, McGee." Tony quickly spoke.

McGee removed the wrapper, taking a bite, "Wow."

"I told ya, McGee." Tony said between bites, "It's like crack with cheese."

Ziva's phone started to ring, she laid her burger down, picking up her phone, "David."

"Agent DiNozzo." Vance called out, standing on the balcony.

Tony turned around, munching on his burger, he swallowed hard, "Director."

"Dead Marine in Norfolk."

Tony took another huge bite of his sandwich before tossing the rest in the trash, "Gear up!"

McGee stood up, grabbing his backpack, moving towards the elevator. Tony stopped in front of Ziva's desk, "What's up?" He asked, she was still on the phone.

"Abby needs my help with something."

"Oh, ok...well, stay here and help her, McGee and I can handle this." Tony reached into his pocket, pulling out his car keys, "Take my car."

"You do not want me to come out afterwards?"

"Naw, we'll be on the road for like 4-5 hours, if we find anything, we'll call in the details."

Ziva took the car keys from Tony, "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded as she reached out, wiping some cheese from the corner of his mouth, she looked back at McGee, his eyes watching above the elevator, following it's progress, she turned her head back to Tony, sucking the cheese from her finger, "I never wanted to be cheese so much in my life." He proclaimed with a grin. He stepped away from her desk, moving towards McGee. He stopped next to him, raising his hand, slapping him on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"You went shopping with Abby and Ziva? Honestly?"

McGee sighed, "Worst six hours of my life."

"I'd slap you again, but I think you've been through enough punishment."

* * *

Ziva walked through the doorway into the forensic lab, the door slammed shut, locking. She spun around and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, "Abby? What's going on?"

Abby walked through the sliding door from her office, Ziva spun around, "Okay, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the wedding, what happened? What went wrong?"

"It was just not a very enjoyable wedding, it is a long story and I do not want to talk about it."

"Come on, Ziva, I helped you pick out your dress, shoes, sexy underwear, everything. Woman to woman, what went wrong?"

"Nothing went wrong."

"So, you're saying, you and Tony DID sleep together?"

Ziva was taken back by her question, "Why, why do you ask...care?"

"Why do I care about anything? I'm Abby, that's who I am, I'm the captain of caring!"

"Fine, no, we did not."

"Oh, come on, I've seen you in that dress, I'd do you."

Ziva squinted hard at Abby. She laughed nervously, "What?"

"Well, I would've in my early 20's, but probably not now, unless I was kinda drunk or bored, but never mind that, I'm just saying, sexy is as sexy does and you were rolling in the sexy, Ziva!"

Ziva couldn't help but laugh and blush a little, "I do not know what to tell you, Abby."

Abby crossed her arms, "You're going to make me use visual evidence, aren't you?"

"Visual evidence? Of what?"

Abby moved over to her computer, clicking on her keyboard, "Why are you sucking whatever was on Tony's face?" The surveillance video of Ziva sucking cheese from her finger was playing on Abby's monitor.

"Uh, I like extra cheese?" Ziva uttered, not knowing what to say.

"Cheese? You sucked cheese from his face? O-M-F-G! You two are totally doing it!"

"What? Absolutely not."

"You don't suck cheese off a guy's face unless you've seen him naked, everyone knows that."

"Maybe I really like cheese?"

"No one likes cheese that much, not even macaroni."

"Abby, stop. Open the door, I am leaving and I do not appreciate being questioned like this."

"Come on, Ziva, I told you about me and McGee."

"I did not ask, you just told me."

"Yeah, but you're the only other girl and sometimes we need to rant and rave about boys and sex and whatever else is bugging us."

"I'm sorry, Abby, but me and Tony's sexual relationship is none of your business."

"Sexual relationship?" Abby grinned.

"If." Ziva quickly said, "If we had one, Abby, but we do not."

Abby rapidly shook her head no, "Ohhhhh no, you said it! You said it! You can't take it back, Ziva. You can't take it back!"

Ziva lowered her head, smacking her palm to the top of it, "Harah." She whispered.

"I knew it! I knew it! I knew! McGee totally owes me 40 bucks! Well, 20, after I payback the 20 bucks I borrowed from Tony."

Ziva grabbed Abby's shoulders, "You were betting on if Tony and I had sex?"

Abby dove into Ziva chest, hugging her, she started to cry.

"Abby, why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, I love you guys and you're so cute together and it's about damn time, honestly." Abby started to cry harder, "I'm just so happy."

"Shhh." Ziva softly rubbed at Abby's back, "It's okay."

"Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

Abby stepped back, wiping at her eyes, "It was great, wasn't it?"

Ziva laughed, finally giving in to Abby, "Better."

"What's better than great?" Abby asked.

Ziva smiled, "Tony."

Abby hugged her again, "Better sex than great?" She sniffled, letting out a small laugh, "I kinda hate you right now."

* * *

A uniformed policeman stood next to the door of an apartment, Tony lifted his badge showing him his badge, "DiNozzo and McGee, NCIS, who's in charge?"

"Detective Huttle." The officer stepped aside, a man was standing over body of a naked caucasian male, he was laying on stomach in a large, circular pool of blood.

"Snap some photos, McGee and where's Ducky?"

"I'm right here." Ducky answered, he and Palmer walked into the apartment, he waved his hand in front of his face, "Just from the smell, he's been dead at least two days, Anthony."

Tony walked up to the detective, "DiNozzo, NCIS, what you got?"

"Private Eugene Poole, his ID was on his bedroom dresser, the super found him this morning when several tenants complained about him playing music loud and at all hours of the night."

"What music?"

"I turned it off."

"What was playing?"

"Mack the knife, on a loop."

Tony turned, looking at Ducky kneeling, "Please tell me he wasn't killed by a knife."

"Mr. Palmer, help me turn him over." They flipped the man over, the man was gutted, his intestines were piled up on the carpet, a putrid stench escaped from under the body, making McGee gag as he took a photo of a blood soaked watch on the man's left wrist, "It was definitely done with something serrated, most likely a knife." Ducky extracted the probe from the man's liver, "T.O.D. is 48-72 hours ago, Anthony."

"Any other crimes fitting this description?" Tony asked the detective.

"What, you mean gutted? Not that I'm aware of." The detective stated, "And just because a song about a knife was on, doesn't mean this is a serial killer or something."

"What, you're never seen, 'Sea of Love?' We look at everything."

"That's a movie, though."

"Everything means everything, Detective. Ducky..."

"We'll get him back and I'll let you know my findings once I've completed a full autopsy. The gurney, Mr. Palmer."

"Right away, Doctor." Palmer said, leaving the apartment.

"Special Agent DiNozzo?" A man spoke. Tony turned around, a tall, thin black man was wearing a NCIS hat and jacket, "I'm Agent Grimes, Norfolk, I called it in."

"And?"

"Director Vance ordered me to stick like glue to you, Sir."

"McGee, you have a new probie!"

McGee spun around from taking photos, "What?"

"Take him and talk to Poole's squad mates."

"On it, Boss," McGee replied, moving towards the door, Tony grabbed the camera from McGee as he and Grimes left the apartment.

Tony clicked through the photos on the camera, he stopped on the photo of the watch, bringing the camera closer, examining the photo closely, realizing it was a Rolex, "That's definitely interesting." He declared.

* * *

Ziva sat on the bathroom sink in front of Tony slowly lathering up his face with shaving cream, "The watch?"

"The closest authorized Rolex dealer opens at 10."

"What did Abby say?"

"Not much, I went into her lab and she just hugged me and wouldn't let go."

"She knows about you and me." Ziva clinched her teeth, expecting the worst.

"That's cool."

"You, you are not mad?"

"Uh, nope. Why would I be?"

"But you said the wedding was awful."

"And it was, but what does the wedding have to do with us?" He smiled.

Ziva smiled back, kissing him, getting shaving cream all over her face.

"Heh. When did you start shaving?" Ziva lifted a straight razor, taking a hold of Tony's neck, raising it slightly "Uh, that's not dangerous or anything."

Ziva kissed him again, "Do you trust me?"

Tony nodded as she slowly ran the sharp blade up his neck, over his chin, stopping just under his lower lip. She reached down, wiping the blade off on a towel. She carefully finished shaving him and splashed some water on his face, rubbing her hands over freshly shaved skin, "All done." She whispered.

Tony leaned forward, kissing her, "Who knew shaving could be foreplay." He smirked.

The phone started to ring as Ziva pulled Tony closer, "If you answer that, I will kill you."

"Junior!" Tony's father yelled over the answering machine, making Tony turn his head, "I know you're in there."

Ziva sighed, "Answer it or he will never stop bothering you."

Tony pulled away, moving into his bedroom, picking up a phone, "Why are you calling me?"

"Is Ziva there?"

"Why?"

"You broke up? Good! I told you, baby. Do you want to go or not? Great, it's him or Vincenzo. Yes, she's not there, I told you. I know you hate her."

"Broke up?" There was a knock at the front door, "Wait a minute, someone's at the door." Tony grabbed a pair of pants, putting them on and then walked to the front door, he looked through the peep hole, but didn't see anything.

"We'll be back in two or three weeks, Junior."

There was another knock on the door, "Back from where?" Tony looked through the peep hole again, still there was nothing, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Four tops." The line disconnected.

"Hello? Hello? Dad? Are you there?"

Yet another knock came and went.

Tony opened the door, Sarah leaped forward hugging his legs, "I'll be a son of a..."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Cote de Pablo can lick whatever she wants off me. That's if it's okay with my wife.

Author Note #2 - Anyone know where I can buy some sleep?


	12. Have Boots, Will Kick Your Ass

"Is it good?" Ziva asked with a smile, standing next to Sarah as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Mm-hmm." Sarah mumbled chewing on an Oreo cookie.

Ziva ran her hand along the top of Sarah's head and down the length of her hair, "I will be right back, okay?"

Sarah nodded and smiled.

Ziva walked out of the kitchen, Tony was sitting in his recliner, his head was down, "Tony." He looked up at her, "Why did your father tell her that we broke up?"

Tony groaned, "Why do you think? Savannah. How else could he continue with his con. He can't wine, dine and rob her blind with a child around."

"To leave a young child with someone who is basically a stranger, though?" Ziva shook her head, not understanding.

"I won't let this happen, not again." Tony sprang to his feet moving past Ziva and into the kitchen, he pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and sat down next to Sarah.

"Would you like a cookie?" Sarah asked, holding out an Oreo towards him.

Tony smiled, taking the cookie, "Thanks." He took a deep breath, Ziva placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He placed his hand on top of hers holding it, "So, Sarah."

Sarah looked at Tony and smiled, milk was dripping down her chin, cookie crumbs all over the front of her pink and white dress.

"Heh. " Tony sat down the cookie, picking up a napkin, he wiped her chin and brushed the crumbs off her dress, "You eat like I do."

"Do not listen, Sarah." Ziva said, "He's far worse."

Sarah laughed, then finished off her last cookie.

"So, what do you do for fun?" Tony asked Sarah.

"I like games."

"Hide and seek." Ziva smiled.

Tony's eyes moved to Ziva, then back to Sarah, "We can play that."

"Really?" Sarah's eyes lit up, she started to get up.

"Not now." Tony said, but she ran out of the kitchen, "Sarah."

"Count to 100!" Sarah called out, looking for somewhere to hide.

Tony stood up, looking at his watch, "Sar..." He started to speak.

Ziva grabbed his hand, "Five minutes is not going to kill us." She stated with a smile.

Tony nodded, "One, Two, Three, Four." He began counting.

"Turn around!" Sarah said, grabbing Ziva's hand, "You're hiding, too!"

"I am?" Ziva replied, getting pulled out of the kitchen.

Tony turned around and continued his counting..."95...96...97...98...99...ready or not, here I come, 100!" He stepped out of the kitchen and surveyed the living room. He moved towards the door, looking behind the furniture, but neither were there. He turned towards the closet, he knocked on it, listening closely, "Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Sarah said.

"I."

"I who?"

"I tricked you!" Tony opened the door.

Sarah jumped out, running towards the bedroom, "You gotta catch me!" She laughed.

"Catch you?" Tony laughed, "What this is, hide and seek and then tag?"

Tony made his way to the bathroom, he checked it, but it was empty, he walked through the door into the bedroom, "I know you're both in here, but...where? Hmm." He rubbed at his chin. He yanked open the closet door, Sarah jumped out again, but this time he caught her, tickling her.

Sarah started giggling.

"I got you! Give up?"

"No!" Sarah answered through her giggles.

He continued to tickle her until she finally gave in, "Yes!"

"Good." Tony squatted in front of her, "So, wanna help me find, Ziva?"

"I can't do that, that would be cheating." Sarah leaned forward, "She's under the bed." She whispered.

Tony crawled over to the side of the bed, "Knock, knock." He smirked, seeing if it would work for a second time, but it didn't. He lowered his chest to the ground and raised the skirt on the bed, but Ziva wasn't there.

"Now!" Ziva yelled.

Sarah jumped on Tony's back as he started to get up, dropping him back to the floor. She bounced up and down, laughing, "Pony ride!"

Tony just lied there, silent and motionless.

"Tony?" Ziva said, falling to her knees next to him, she lowered herself down, gently turning his head towards her, his lips moved, she raised her upper body, placing her hand on Sarah's shoulder, "Okay."

Tony pushed himself off the floor, raising Sarah into the air. He turned around and crawled across the bedroom imitating the horse as Sarah bucked on his back, giggling the whole time. He stopped at the door, "The ride ends here, it's time to go little lady."

Ziva lifted Sarah off Tony's back and they left the bedroom. He fell flat on his face letting out a deep groan, reaching for his back, in excruciating pain.

* * *

The elevator dinged, Ziva stepped off, followed by Tony with Sarah on his shoulders, "This is the squad room." They made their way over to the bullpen, Abby was draped over McGee, hugging him, while he sat at his desk.

"This is Abby and Tim, Sarah."

Sarah waved, "Hi!"

"That dress, she's Strawberry Short-Cake!" Abby cheerfully exclaimed.

"You watched that, too?" McGee asked.

Tony glared at McGee, "Really?"

"Yeah, I have a sister, remember."

"Hey, that show was great, that and My Little Pony and Rainbow Brite!"

"I always loved GI Joe." Ziva added.

"Of course you did." Tony, McGee and Abby spoke together.

"What are those?" Sarah asked, not knowing what they were talking about.

"They're cartoons, sweetie." Abby said with a smile, "You know, what you watch on Saturday mornings."

"I'm not allowed to watch TV." Sarah replied, "Mommy said it will make me stupid."

"Well, your mommy s..." Abby started.

"Is so lucky to have you." Ziva said, taking a hold of Sarah's hand and smiled up at her.

"Okay, I'm gonna finish giving her the tour, then I'll be heading out." Tony announced, "McGee, I want you and Ziva to go to the Tiny Jewelry Box on Connecticut. Oh, by the way, did you find out anything talking to his squad mates?"

"Negative, Boss." McGee answered, "Grimes is still gathering information, he'll be here later today."

"Good." He tilted his head back, seeing Sarah looking down at him, "Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

"Say goodbye."

"Goodbye!" Sarah waved again.

"Bye bye." McGee and Abby waved to her.

Ziva let go of Sarah's hand, letting it slide through her fingers, "See you later."

"It's time to meet Ducky and the Autopsy Gremlin, so we'll need to be going to that elevator over there." Tony remarked, moving towards the far elevator. Almost guiding him by pulling on his hair in the direction he was going, "This is our second elevator, it's Ella's twin brother, Vator."

Ziva smiled as she watched them disappear into the elevator.

"She doesn't get to watch TV? You were right, Ziva, she is a bitch."

"Yes, but she does not need to know it, Abby."

"You're right." Abby nodded, understanding.

McGee rose from his chair, "Lets go, Ziva."

* * *

McGee handed a older man behind a glass case two photos of the watch, one of it's front and one of it's back, the letters E-A-P was engraved on the back, "Do you have the watch here?" The man asked, examining the photos.

"No, it's evidence, is there anything you can tell me about it?" McGee answered, the offered up another question.

"I know everything about it." The man spoke, "I ordered it."

"So, Eugene Poole?" Ziva inquired, "You ordered it for him?"

"Who?" The man asked, "What is this on the watch?"

"Blood." McGee responded.

"Such tragedy."

"Yeah, the man died."

"No, I was talking about the watch." Tim and Ziva looked at one another, shaking their heads, "You don't know what you have here, do you?"

"Why do you think we are here, Sir?" McGee stated.

"This is a 2009 platinum diamond pearlmaster, the meteorite."

"Meaning?"

"It's worth two hundred and fifty-thousand."

"Dollars?" A shocked Ziva said, "For a watch?"

"Yes."

"And who did you order it for?"

"Ethan Anthony Parker."

Ziva squinted at the man, "Who?"

"I don't know, he always paid in cash, he's one of my best customers."

"Do you have surveillance tape of this man?"

"No, we take our clients privacy very seriously, we destroy the recordings nightly."

"What does he look like?"

"He's Caucasian, about six foot, medium build, always has facial hair, late 30's, early 40's." He circled around his mouth and chin with his fingers, showing what kind of facial hair the man had.

"Any kind of accent?" Ziva questioned.

"Not that I recalled, sounded American to me."

"How do you contact him?" McGee asked.

"I don't, he contact me, always."

McGee pulled a card from his inside jacket pocket, "If he contacts you again, contact us."

The man nodded, taking the card.

* * *

"Leroy!" Jackson Gibbs shouted out the back door.

Gibbs spun his head around from digging in the dirt, "What is it Dad?"

"Just me." Tony said.

"It's not even been two days, Tony and you're already here for help?"

"Yeah, but I don't need help with work, Boss."

Gibbs dropped his spade and got up, brushing at his knees, "Is this about you and Ziva?"

"No."

"Don't tell Vance about you two, teammates can date or even be married, but a supervisor can't date someone under them, he'll have to transfer one of you out."

"Huh, good to know, but that's not why I'm here."

Gibbs rubbed at his dirt stained hands, "Yeah?"

"I kinda need a babysitter."

"A what?"

"Sarah." Tony called out, she came running around the side of the house.

As soon as Gibbs saw her, thoughts of Kelly jumped into his mind.

Sarah was holding onto Tony's leg, "Sarah, this is my boss, he's one of my best friends, his name is..." He looked at Gibbs and didn't know what to say.

Gibbs walked over to them, he knelt down, smiling, "I'm Gibbs."

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah and your name is Sarah?"

Sarah nodded and gripped onto Tony's leg tighter.

"He's not going to hurt you." Tony remarked, "And I hear he makes a mean peanut butter and jelly sandwich."

Sarah smiled, letting go of Tony's leg, she walked over to Gibbs, "Are you going to be watching me?"

Gibbs looked up at Tony who shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, do you like digging in dirt? Building boats?"

Sarah scrunched her nose and shook her head no.

"Maybe she can play with Frank's grand-daughter?" Tony suggested.

"They left yesterday." Gibbs moved his arm up, but stopped before touching Sarah, "How about Candyland?"

Sarah grinned at the thought of candy, "Yeah!" She jumped into Gibbs chest, hugging him. Gibbs held his arms out and slowly started to close them around her, finally embracing her.

"Thanks, Gibbs." Tony knelt down, so he could talk to Sarah, face to face, "Sarah, I have to go now, we'll be back to get you later, okay?"

Sarah exchanged Gibbs for Tony, hugging him, "Say hi to Ziva for me."

"I will." Tony moved to his feet, gently pinching her cheek, "Be good." Sarah waved at him as he walked backward, before turning and leaving.

* * *

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped off. McGee shot up from his chair, "You're not going to believe this, but that watch, it costs..."

"Two hundred and fifty thousand." Tony stated.

"You knew?" Ziva spoke up.

"I looked it up on the net yesterday, there's no way a Marine could afford even a five thousand dollar Rolex, what did they tell ya?"

"It was ordered and paid for in cash by a guy named Ethan Anthony Parker." McGee revealed.

"Did you guys find anything out about him?"

"Nope and the jewelry store destroys all of their surveillance videos after each business day."

"Aww, to be rich." Tony said, moving to his desk, "Description?"

"White guy, facial hair, 6 feet, late 30's, early 40's."

The elevator dinged, "Du-Nozzo." A man spoke in an English accent.

Tony looked towards the voice, "If it isn't the world's biggest douchebag, Trent Kort."

Trent sighed, "Still holding a grudge?"

"Yeah, about the size of Alaska."

"That's going to kill you one of these days." Kort pointed at Ziva, "Or her."

"What the hell do you want?"

"Come with me, we need to talk...in private."

"You can speak freely in front of them."

"Ethan Parker." Trent spoke up, "Where is he?"

"Who?"

"Du-Nozzo." Trent groaned, "I know you searched for him, now bloody tell me where he is!"

"Tell me who Ethan Parker is and I might tell you what we know."

"He's deep, deep cover as the money man in a terrorist group trying to buy a Russian suitcase nuke."

"Aren't the triggers corroded on those things?"

"Yeah, but the plutonium inside isn't, so...where he is?"

"Don't know, we found his watch on a dead Marine."

"What is his name? Are you sure it's him?"

"Abby confirmed it, Boss, his photo ID and his prints, another 6-8 hours on the DNA, though." McGee informed.

"So, you have nothing?" Trent lowered is head, "Why is it every one of my big cases, you people have to come in and fuck with me!"

"Oh yeah, Trent and I'm real happy you're involved, too." Tony groaned, "Asshole."

"Do you want to go right now?" Trent moved towards Tony's desk, anger in his voice. Ziva grabbed him from behind tossing him to the floor, she dropped down to him, pressing her knee against his throat, her weapon pointed at his head.

"Are you going to behave?" Tony asked.

Ziva added pressure to his neck. Trent struggled to nod, his face turning purple.

"Let him up, Ziva."

Ziva pulled back her knee, rising to her feet. Trent gasped hard as air re-entered his lungs, he began coughing.

Tony moved over next to him, "Before you get up, why did you blow up my car?"

Trent stared up at Tony, but didn't answer.

"I know you blew it up."

Trent sat up and smiled, "Prove it and while you're at it, can I borrow her? I just love to be choked during sex."

Ziva's boot connected hard with Kort's head, knocking him cold.

Tony turned towards McGee, "I didn't see anything, did you, Tim?"

McGee slowly shook his head, "Nope."

Ziva smiled, "Tony, I have to go to the doctor."

Tony quickly spun around, "What? Why?"

Ziva stepped to him, dipping her hand into his pocket, pulling out his car keys, "Girl stuff."

Tony escorted her over to the windows, "Girl stuff? Are you pregnant?"

Ziva laughed, "You're great, but not that great, it's only been 4 days."

"Oh. Heh. Duh!" Tony shook his head, "Sorry."

"I am going to pick up Sarah on the way home from the doctor, can you get another ride home?"

Tony nodded. Ziva leaned to kiss him, but he pulled back, "What's wrong? I thought you did not care."

"I'll tell you later."

Ziva backed away with a hurtful glimmer in her eye.

"Screw it." Tony stepped to her, kissing her with everything he had. Tony eased back after about 10 seconds. He turned seeing McGee staring at them, "What, you've never seen a man kiss a woman before, McO-face?" He grinned, moving over to Trent's unconscious body, "Close your mouth and help me get rid of this trash. On, Ziva?"

Ziva swung around, still smiling, "Yes?"

"Sarah says hi."

* * *

Tony walked through his front door, Ziva and Sarah were standing towards the TV laughing. A sweet aroma filled his nostrils, he took a deep breath, "What's smells so good?"

"We made you cupcakes." Sarah sad, running back to Tony.

"Cupcakes?"

"Yeah."

"My oven works?" Tony laughed.

"We went shopping." Ziva stated, "We bought a mixer, some sheets, towels, pillows and come play 100 pin bowling with us."

"100 pin bowling?"

"Yeah, it's fun!" Sarah shouted with joy.

Tony looked at the coffee table, a Nintendo Wii box on sitting on it, "You bought a Wii?"

Ziva extended her hand towards Tony and smiled, "Come."

Tony dropped his backpack, kicking it to the closet door, he stepped forward taking Ziva's hand, she reached out handing him the Wii-mote, "How am I suppose to bowl with this?"

"Just fling your wrist."

Tony shrugged, flinging his wrist forward, the Wii-mote flew out of his hand and slammed hard into the wall above the TV, almost bouncing back and hitting him, he turned around, "You said something about cupcakes?"

Ziva pointed towards the kitchen.

Tony moved into the kitchen, "Wow, my oven actually works."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Cold pizza, it's whats for breakfast.

Author Note #2 - Sorry, no Tiva sex this chapter. :(

Author Note #3 - Holy crap, this was long!


	13. Megatron is a Dick

"Then what happened?" Sarah asked, she was tucked-in under a blanket on the couch, listening to Tony tell her a bed time story.

"The ninja thrusted her foot into the evil man's stubbled face, knocking him unconscious. The King stood up from his throne and gave many thanks to the ninja for her help, he offered her treasures from around the world, but she declined, so the King requested just one thing, can she show him her face?"

"And did she?"

"Yes, she removed her mask and she was very beautiful."

"Did the ninja and king get married?"

"They're dating."

Sarah smiled, "And the princess?"

"It's time for this princess, meaning you, to go to bed, okay?"

Sarah nodded.

"Night, night, don't let the bed...couch bugs, bite. Night, kiddo." He leaned down, kissing her on the forehead. He stood up from the edge of the couch, moving over to the light switch turning it off, a Little Mermaid night-light popped on.

Tony walked into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him, he turned off the light and began rubbing the outside of his right arm from the elbow to his shoulder, "I think I got Wii-elbow, in one night."

Ziva laughed, sitting in bed under the cover, wearing Tony's Ohio State hoodie sweater, "Or it could've been for reaching for all those cupcakes."

"I only had like three of them."

"Seven. You had seven." Ziva stated, "Come to bed, I'm cold."

"Hmm, how do I warm you up?" Tony lifted the covers on the bed, crawling in at the foot of the bed.

Ziva lifted the covers looking down at him, "What are you doing?"

"Uh oh, looks like someone forgot their panties."

Ziva let out a soft chuckle, she reached under the covers. Tony let out a yelp as she pulled him up to by his ears, she kissed him softly on the lips, "I am too loud for you to do that."

Tony grinned, "Have you ever seen Porky's?" He slid back under the covers and instantaneously she gasped hard, her eyes fluttering, her hands grasping the covers, her knuckles quickly turning a pale white. She started slipping down her pillow, giving into him, a deep, throaty moan escaped her lips. He shot back up, kissing her, "There's a hilarious scene with Kim...oh, never mind, bite on something: a shirt, blanket, your mysterious missing panties. Heh." And with that, he delved back under the covers.

Ziva reached back, pulling the hoodie of his sweater around her neck to her mouth, clasping the thick material down with her teeth. Her blissful moans were only slightly dampened. She reached under the covers, searching for something to grab onto.

A small knock on the door made everything come to a screeching halt. Ziva's eyes sprung open, "Y-y-yes?" She uttered through complete silent.

"Can I sleep with you guys?" Sarah asked through the door.

Tony popped his head out, "Sure." He answered and kissed Ziva on lips and whispered, "Welcome to parenthood." He moved back under the covers and slipped out of the bed, he turned unlocking and opening the door.

Sarah stood hugging her pillow , "Come on, sweetie." Ziva said, holding out her hands.

Tony lifted Sarah, placing her in Ziva's arms and then made his way to the bathroom. They cuddled up next to one another, "Did you have a bad dream?"

"I don't like being alone." Sarah answered.

Ziva smiled, running her fingers through Sarah's hair, "Me either."

The bathroom light turned off, Tony walked over to the bed, getting in. Sarah scooted over, pressing up against him, "Everything okay?" He asked.

"You're warmer." Sarah stated, snuggling up with Tony.

Ziva followed Sarah lead, sliding over, "That is because he's fatter." She followed with a small chuckle.

"I guess I should've stopped at six cupcakes, huh?" Tony quipped, "What do you think, Sarah?"

Sarah didn't respond, she was asleep.

"Wow." Tony whispered, "That was fast."

"Yeah." Ziva agreed, pulling the covers up to Sarah's chin.

"I got an idea." Tony spoke up.

"About?"

"Not being interrupted, a date night."

"Date night?"

"Yeah, every Friday, dinner, dancing, dirty if you want, but don't expect me to catch ya."

Ziva reached over, caressing cheek, looking into his eyes, "That is my favorite movie."

"Hun-gry eyessss." Tony began to softly sing, "One look at you and I can't disguise. I've got hun-gry eyessssssss."

"I feel the magic between you and I." Ziva sang back.

"I've got horrrrr-nnnnny eyes." Tony smiled big.

Ziva laughed, "Stop it or I will give you black eyes."

* * *

Tony walked off the elevator into autopsy, passing through the sliding door, "Hey, Ducky."

Ducky turned around, "Anthony, what can I do for you?"

Tony moved over, pressing his hands to one of the autopsy tables, "Can you give me something for pain?"

"What seems to be bothering you?" Ducky ask, moving over to Tony.

"My back. It's killing me."

"Ah, let me have a look." Ducky placed his hand on his back, "Upper or lower."

"All of the above." Tony groaned in pain.

"Are you still sleeping in that massage chair?"

Tony shook his head, "No. no."

"Good. Looks like Ziva has always changed things for the better." Ducky smiled, pressing his palm harder into Tony's back, bringing an even louder groan, "You're back is in absolute knots, I would suggest a deep tissue message, they've done wonders for me."

"How about a chiropractor?"

"Sure, but it'll cost a lot more than the massage, try that first, but I'll give you something for the pain right now." Ducky made his way to desk, opening the cabinet next to it, taking out a bottle of pills, "Take a couple of these." He shook two pills into his hand walking over to a sink, filling a paper cup with water.

Tony moved over to Ducky, taking the pills, he popped them into his mouth and shotgunned the water, swallowing hard, "Thanks."

* * *

Just as Tony sat down at his desk, "Agent DiNozzo, in my office. Now!" Vance ordered, standing on the balcony.

Tony looked across the aisle, looking at Ziva, "McGee, anything on our so-called friends from the agency?"

"Still working on it, Boss." McGee said, clicking away at his computer.

Tony stood and walked over to Ziva's desk, he tapped on it with his knuckles flashing her a smile. He turned and made his way up the stairs.

"Go right in." Vance's secretary said.

Tony opened the door, walking inside.

"Close the door." Vance said.

Tony closed the door, "Director, you wanted to see me."

"I just heard about yesterday incident."

"Uh, which one?"

Vance shook his head, "I've made a deal with..."

"Du-Nozzo." Kort uttered, stepping out of a darkened corner.

Tony sighed, "I can't get rid of this guy."

Kort shot over to Tony, getting in his face, his nose was broken, taped up, his eye black, "Do you really think it was funny, handcuffing and leaving me inside a McDonald's bathroom." He angrily said, holding up a pair of handcuffs.

"Heh. Thanks for bringing them back." Tony looked at Vance, "My spare pair."

Kort groaned, "I was laying in piss!"

Tony eyes travelled back to Kort, he smiled, "That's not the only thing, Korty, my boy."

"Agent DiNozzo, enough. Agent Kort has agreed to work with us, he will read us into his assignment and supply Ethan Parker's true identity if you do that same."

Tony swung his head back towards Vance, "Do I have to be nice to him?"

"I don't care if you two kick the shit out of each other afterwards, but until then, work together as a team, got it?"

Tony nodded, he turned, opening the door, "DiNozzo, stay, Kort, out."

Kort bumped into Tony leaving the room, closing it with force.

"Think before you answer, DiNozzo, are you and Agent David in a sexual relationship?"

Tony gulped hard, he nodded, "We are."

"That was not the right answer."

"I'm not breaking up with her, Director, so do what you must."

"I never asked you, too." Vance stood up from his chair.

"I'm a little confused."

"Do you know how I met my wife?"

"No."

"I met her at work, so I understand office romances. You're with each other all the time, feelings come up, sometimes they wither and die, sometimes they thrive with love and passion."

"I'm still not seeing the point, Sir."

"If I do not see it, I do not know about." Vance walked over Tony, "Get me?"

Tony nodded, "Yeah, but why?"

"For some reason, I like you and I'll damned if I transfer you, I've finally gotten used to your bullshit and how truly useful it can be."

"What changed things?"

"You made the director of Mossad look like a fool, not many people can do that and live. That's when I knew, there's more than meets the eye with you." Vance placed his hand on Tony's shoulder, "If there's really a suitcase nuke out there, God help us."

"You want to call Gibbs back early?"

"No, you're my guy, Gibbs believes in you and that's all I need to know. Now go, before I change my mind about liking you."

Tony smiled, "Thank you."

Vance nodded and Tony left.

Tony hurried down the stairs, Kort was about to sit down at Gibbs desk, "Down at the end, Kort."

"What?"

"Gibbs desk, he's not gone, just on vacation."

"He's not here."

"I don't care, move it."

Kort groaned, moving down to the end of bullpen, pulling out a chair, he sat down, falling all the way to the bottom, "I hate NCIS." He hatefully groaned.

Ziva stood, leaning forward across her desk as Tony stopped in front of her, "What did he say?"

"That I was a lot like a Transformer." Tony pressed his legs to her desk, tilting his head down, "We're fine." He smiled, taking a step back, "Speaking of Transformer, the 'you've got the touch' scene is still epic today and when Optimus Prime died, I cried."

"Me, too!" McGee called out.

"Me, three!" Ziva exclaimed.

They all looked down at Kort, "I have no bloody idea what you're talking about."

Tony flopped down in his chair, "Megatron is such a dick."

"Hey, do you have that on DVD, I'm sure Sarah would love it." McGee suggested.

"He has it." Ziva spoke up, "All his DVDs are in alphabetical order by genre."

McGee laughed, "Really?"

Tony eased back into his chair, "I wonder what Sarah is doing with Gibbs." He slowly started to rub his chin.

"What are you doing?" Ziva wondered.

"It works for Letterman." Tony smirked.

* * *

Sarah sat down in the basement, Gibbs was planing a piece of wood, "You do this for fun?"

Gibbs turned to her, lowering his mask, "Yeah."

"Do you have a Wii?"

"Excuse me?"

"A Wii."

Many things ran through Gibbs head, most of them bad, "Uhh."

"It's a game."

"Sorry, no." Gibbs turned away from her and whispered, "Thank God."

Sarah frowned, "Do you have anything fun to do?"

Gibbs laid down his planer and moved to a stack of boxes next to Sarah, he opened them up, pulling out a small cardboard box, he looked at it, then at her, "Operation?"

Sarah's eye lit up, "Can we play it?" She smiled.

Gibbs couldn't help by smile back at her, "Sure and my dad will play with us."

"Good!" Sarah cheered.

Gibbs walked past her and started up the stairs, "Come on, Kelly."

Sarah looked up at him, confused. He waved at her to come up and she did.

* * *

"Hector Ballard is Ethan Parker's real name." Kort said, pointing at the plasma, "He's been undercover for about a year now. He met his first Al-Qaeda deal six weeks ago."

"When's the last night you talked to him?" Tony asked.

"Three days ago, we talked on the phone, but he never showed up at our usual meeting spot."

"Which is where?"

"A small cabin by the Cedarville State Park."

"Tony, a word." Ziva said, pulling him to the side.

"It's not being used by Mossad anymore." Kort spoke up.

Ziva glared at him, "What do you mean?"

"Mossad and the company were running a joint operation and we shared intel and locations."

"And what was this operation?" Ziva questioned.

"Classified, but you and I both know, you know the answer already." Kort answered.

"What?" Ziva's eyes quickly swung to Tony, "I do not know what he's talking about, Tony." She started to get upset.

"Okay, okay." Tony tried to calm her down, "Have you checked out this cabin?"

"Not yet, I've had a team watching the location."

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Gear up!" Tony roared.

Tony, Ziva and McGee grabbed their bags and headed towards the elevator.

"Am I suppose to have a bag?" Kort said, standing in the middle of the bullpen.

Ziva turned, glaring at him with evil thoughts swirling in her head, "Yes, a body bag."

Kort laughed, moving past her and onto the elevator, "Could you do us all a big favor and shag the bitchiness out of your bird, Du-Nozzo...or would you like me to do it?"

Tony turned, Kort was smiling at him, " You know, I'm not the one you should be worrying about." He smiled back, "Ziva, could you show Kort how Moe says 'come here' on The Three Stooges."

Ziva stepped into the elevator, she lifted her hand, gripping his broken nose between her knuckles and pulled hard as the door closed. A loud scream blasted through the door.

* * *

Kort was in the backseat, grimacing as he touched his nose, "Ziva, have you told Tony everything?"

"Will you shut up." McGee spoke up, sitting next to him.

"Was I talking to you?" Kort glanced at McGee.

"Eat shit and die." McGee replied.

"Heh. When McGee starts cussing, you know you're an asshole." Tony gibed.

"Whatever." Kort sighed, "Once a liar, always a liar."

Ziva quickly turned around, putting her knees in the seat looking back at Kort, "If you do not shut your mouth, I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat!"

"My, you're quite sensitive about that, aren't you?" Kort smugly smiled.

Ziva reached for him, but Tony grabbed and held her as he stopped the car, a black sedan sat in front of them, smoking from the hood, riddled in bullets. They all exited the vehicle.

"They're my men." Kort stated, walking over, two men were a bloody mess, dead inside the car.

"They're still warm." McGee said, checking one of men for a pulse.

"Where's the cabin?" Tony said.

Ziva pointed into the woods, "Quarter of a mile."

"McGee call it in."

"Oh it, Boss."

Tony, Ziva and Kort ran along a trail making it to a small cabin, their weapons drawn. Tony waved Ziva to the left side of the house and Kort to the right. He moved up to the door, kicking it in, two more dead men were inside, a window broke, then a gunshot blared from outside. He ran out the door, "Ziva?"

"I'm fine." She called out, running up behind him. They ran around the other side, Kort was standing over a man, pointing his weapon down at him.

Tony and Ziva hurried over, "Where is it?" Kort screamed.

"Whoa, whoa!" Tony yelled, the man on the ground was Agent Grimes, "He's a NCIS agent." He raised his gun, pointing it at Kort's head, "Drop the gun!"

Ziva followed suit, aiming for Kort. Grimes was bleeding from his stomach and his mouth, "He's Al-Qaeda!" Kort yelled back.

"What?"

"He was Ballard's Al-Qaeda contact."

"Why didn't you show me this earlier?"

"I hadn't gotten to his contacts yet."

"You should've told me!"

"No!" Ziva yelled, diving towards the man, trying to open his mouth, "He just ate something!"

"Shit, he's probably trying to kill himself!" Tony yelled.

Grimes started to shake, a white foam seeped out the corner of his mouth, the shaking stopped. His head fell back and he was dead.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony yelled in frustration.

* * *

Author Note #1 - Now with less Heh's

Author Note #2 - Hey, I got some sleep...3 hours! I rock!

Author Note #3 - Does anyone want to play with my Wii? ;)


	14. When He's Quiet

"He's not in the system, Boss." McGee said, looking at his fingerprint scanner.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Tony snarled in Kort's direction.

"His name is Malik Al-Fath, formerly, Maurice Kilgore." Kort reluctantly said, "We erased all traces of him from the system, we didn't want anyone else picking him up."

"Typical Agency bullshit."

"Ahh, Du-Nozzo, you should be thanking me."

"For letting terrorists run amuck in America? I think I'll pass."

"It's better to have a few dead, then a million."

Tony walked up to Kort, "Is that right?"

Kort stepped forward, he and Tony were nose to nose, "Everytime, Du-Nozzo."

Tony raised his chin slightly, clinching his jaw.

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's chest pushing him back, shaking her head no.

Kort softly chuckled, "What's wrong, Du-Nozzo, can't fight without your girlfriend around?"

Ziva spun around towards Kort, vigorisly pointing towards the cabin, "Go!"

Kort spread his arms and slowly backed away.

Ziva swung back to Tony, a large black SUV was pulling up just outside of the woods, the door opened, Director Vance stepped out, "Tony, the Director is here." She said, pointing at Director Vance.

Tony was still glaring at Kort.

Ziva pressed her hand back against Tony's chest and started rubbing it, she lifted her cell phone with her left hand and clicked a button, raising it to her ear, "Gibbs."

Tony's eyes moved to Ziva.

"Can you put Sarah on the phone." Ziva held out her phone to Tony and smiled.

Tony took the phone from Ziva, raising it to his ear, "Thanks." He smiled back. "Sarah?...You played what?...Heh. Yeah, I remember that game." He turned walking towards Vance, taking his time, "No, not yet, what did you have?"

"Tim." Ziva said, "Go with him."

McGee nodded and jogged to catch up with Tony.

Tony stopped in front of Vance, "I gotta go, okay?...Yeah, we can play some Wii when I get home...Heh. You probably will...Okay, bye-bye, Sarah." He snapped the phone closed.

"What the hell happened, DiNozzo?" Vance angrily said.

"We arrived at the scene, all of Kort's men were dead, we searched the cabin, Grimes was inside, he ran for it and Kort shot him. When Agent David and I caught up with them, Kort was screaming and pointing his gun at him. We raised our weapons at Kort and that is when he said that Grimes was in fact Parker's Al-Qaeda contact. He started to argue and the man slipped himself some kind of poison and committed suicide."

Vance ran his hand over his forehead, "Who is this Grimes then?"

"Malik Al-Fath, formerly, Maurice Kilgore." McGee answered, looking at his iPhone.

"I'll take care of Norfolk." Vance said, "Is the site clean?"

"The geiger counters didn't pick up anything, Director Vance." McGee answered.

"Where's Kort? I want to know how damn good his intel IS."

Tony turned around, "Where's Ziva?"

"She told me to go with you, Boss."

"Shit!" Tony pivoted his foot hard and dashed back towards the cabin.

* * *

Kort was squatting over the dead body of Malik Al-Fath, digging into the man's pockets. He pulled a blood-soaked notebook out, flicking blood from it to the ground below.

"What are you doing?" Ziva asked.

Kort peered over his shoulder at Ziva, "None of your business."

"What is your problem?"

Kort rose to his feet, turning towards her as he slid the bloody notebook into his jacket pocket, "I loath amateurs."

"Amateurs? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Do you know that his father is a con man?" Kort asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"So, you're telling me Tony is con man, that he's conning me?"

"No." Kort tilted his head away from Ziva, then back to her, "I'm talking about you."

Ziva annoyingly laughed, "You are pathetic."

"Oh, am I? Aren't you the one who's fucking the man you nearly killed."

"What?"

"Tel Aviv, you tossed him to the ground, pressed your weapon to his chest, leg...and for what? Because he was protecting you? You're the one who's pathetic."

A confused Ziva stared at Kort, not knowing how'd he know those things.

Kort took a step towards her, "But that's not the first time you've nearly killed him, is it?"

Ziva rapidly shook her head, "Why are you doing..."

"They would've just been a causality of war, their deaths just side notes in the newspaper, but it would've greased a much larger fish to do my bidding."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Du-Nozzo and Miss Tadpole herself, Miss Benoit." Kort replied, Ziva looked at Kort even more confused. He laughed, "Wow, you didn't know." He laughed harder.

"Know what?"

"Mossad blew up his car."

"You lie!"

"Do you know what makes it better?" Kort smugly smiled, "The intel, it partially came from you."

"No, no, no, no, no." Ziva lowered her head, clenching her fist tightly.

"Your jealousy and wiliness to do whatever it took to make your father love you even just a little nearly got him killed. You found out Miss Benoit's name months before and it was you who destroyed his cover, YOU!"

Ziva wildly attacked Kort, leaping into him, throwing punching and kicks in every directions. He knocked away her anger-filled assault, grabbing her by the throat.

Kort smiled as he stared into her eyes, he began to squeeze harder, "Can't breath, love?"

Ziva smiled back through her discomfort, "Vacuum." She uttered.

Kort looked at her oddly and let go of her throat, backhanding Ziva to the ground. He looked down at her, straightening his suit, "I'm former SAS, know who you're fuckin' with!"

Ziva turned over, looking up at him, she swallowed hard, lifting her fingers to her throat, then to her swollen, bloody lip.

Kort smiled down lovingly at his work.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled.

"Get up or I will tell him everything." Kort threatened.

Ziva slowly started to get up.

The group came running around the corner, seeing Ziva getting to her feet. She raised her hand out to Tony, giving him an indication that she was fine, "What the hell is going on here?" Vance demanded.

"She slipped." Kort replied, rubbing his hands together, "I hate when that happens."

"He hit me." Ziva strained to get out.

Kort looked back at Ziva and just as he rotated his head back, Tony's fist sent Kort crumbling to the ground. He felt cold steel against the back of his head, he slightly tilted his head back, coughing and spitting blood, along with two teeth.

Tony cocked his firearm, pressing the muzzle hard, forcing Kort's face into the mud.

"DiNozzo!" Vance yelled out.

Tony pressed harder, cutting into Kort's head with the muzzle of the handgun.

Ziva caressed Tony's cheek with her hand, "I am fine, Tony." She whispered, placing her other hand on his weapon, she carefully took it from him. He rose to meet her, he lifted his fingers to her lip, but didn't touch it. His eyes shot back to Kort, but Ziva guided his face back to her, staring into his hazel eyes, "I love you." He opened his lips and she kissed him. She pulled away, taking his hand in hers and escorting him away from the area.

"Thank god for Ziva." McGee said, "He was going to kill him."

"Why do you say that, McGee?" Vance asked."

"Tony didn't say anything, no smart ass remarks, nothing. That's when you worry about Tony. When he's quiet." McGee stated.

* * *

Sarah stood between Tony's legs at he sat up on the couch, his arms wrapped around her, holding a Wii-remote. He flicked his wrist. She gnawed on a piece of pizza looking at the television, "Eagle!" The game announced.

Sarah turned around, smiling, pizza sauce all over her face, "You've been practing."

"Maybe." Tony smiled back.

"Want some pizza?" Sarah offered, holding it up to Tony's mouth.

Tony took a bite of pizza, letting out a playful grunt as he munched on it.

"You're silly." Sarah giggled.

"Heh. Thanks."

Ziva watched them from the kitchen doorway, smiling. She reached into her pocket, pulling out the bloody book she had taken from Kort in their struggle. She held it up. Tony saw it and mouthed the word, "Tomorrow." Waving her over.

Sarah turned to her, "He's cheating, Ziva."

"I am not!" Tony grabbed Sarah and started tickling her.

Sarah giggled, "He got an eagle!"

"He is cheating!" Ziva laughed.

* * *

Author Note #1 - Brush your teeth, kiddies. Learn from me, it hurts like a bitch.


	15. Tick, Tock

McGee yawned knocking on a door, he glanced down at his watch trying to keep his eyes open. The door quickly opened, Gibbs waved him in, turning to a small table next to the door.

McGee slowly stepped into the house, "Uh, you said needed my help, Gibbs?"

Gibbs turned back to McGee handing him a small plain white box, a small tool kit and a cup of coffee, "Breakfast, some great coffee, put that together." Gibbs said, pointing towards the living room.

McGee leaned forward, taking a peek, he looked back at Gibbs and squinted.

"What?" Gibbs asked, "That coffee and those sprinkly-whatevers were like 10 bucks."

McGee smiled, "I'm on it."

* * *

Sarah zipped up her backpack, placing it in her lap, "Got everything!"

"Good." Ziva replied, sitting in the passenger seat of Tony's Camaro as the car came to a stop outside of Gibbs' house. She looked back over her shoulder into the back seat, "Tony and I talked and we were wondering if you wanted to go to the zoo on Saturday."

"Really?" Sarah got excited.

"Yeah, sound fun?"

Sarah's smile widened, "I love animals!"

Tony opened the door, getting out of the car, helping Sarah out. He took a hold of her hand and walked her to the front door, "Have fun today, okay?" He knocked on the door before squatting down in front of her.

Sarah nodded with a smile, she waved at Ziva and hugged Tony. He smiled as he pulled back, growing more and more fond of their embraces.

The door opened, Jackson Gibbs stood tall in the doorway, taking a hold of Sarah's hand. She waved at Tony as he backed away, before finally turning and making his way to his car.

Tony got into his car, closing the door, before he could turn his head, Ziva was straddling and kissing him, "I can't wait for date night." She commented through their kisses, "Do you have plans?"

"Sex?"

Ziva leaned back, grinning, "Good plans." She kissed again.

Sarah let out a loud scream and within seconds, both Tony and Ziva were at the door, moving through it, hands on weapons, ready to act?

"What's wrong?" Tony called out, moving into the living room.

An extremely excited Sarah was jumping up and down, she turned to them, "Gibbs bought a Wii!"

Tony's eyes scanned the room, seeing not only the game console, but also a new televison, "Heh."

* * *

Tony stepped off the elevator and made his way to the bullpen area.

"Did Sarah like it?" McGee asked.

Tony dropped his bag by his desk, he pointed at McGee, shaking his finger, "I knew Gibbs didn't put that together."

"Just some A/V inputs, nothing too hard."

"She loved it, Tim. Thanks."

McGee nodded, "Good."

"Special Agent Grimes, the real one's body was found this morning." Vance called out from the top of the balcony, "I want answers today, gentlemen."

"Director, step into my office." Tony gave Vance a c'mere gesture with his hand.

Vance squinted at Tony, but accomidated his requested and made his way down the stairs.

"McGee turn on autopsy and forensics."

McGee clicked on his keyboard, Ducky popped up on one side of the plasma as Abby and Ziva popped up on the other.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Ladies first, my dear." Ducky smiled.

Abby smiled, "Aww, such a gentleman, Ducky. Anyway, from the book Ziva gave me."

"What book?" Vance inquired.

"The book I took from Kort, Director." Ziva spoke up, "It was mostly written in Arabic, mostly consisting of salāh or a formal prayer in Islam, but there was a also a language I've seen before, but sadly do not speak or read."

"And you've figured this out?" Vance asked.

Abby nodded, "It's Lingala and the translation..."

"Congo?" Vance tilted his head.

"This isn't about arms dealing, Director, it's about conflict diamonds." Tony stated.

"You have proof?" Vance looked at Tony.

"Ziva."

"Mossad Officers Hadar and Bashan confirmed that the man laying on Ducky's table is in fact an agent of the CIA."

"What!" Vance stepped to the plasma, but quickly shook his head, "How are we suppose to take these sources as proof, especially when Hadar is your father's right hand man."

"Yes, that is true, Director, but he is also my mother's brother, he is my Uncle." Ziva stepped back, "Kort told me yesterday that Mossad were the ones who blew up Tony's car and that they got the key intelligence from my weekly dossiers, but I knew he was lying when he told me that I knew who Jeanne Benoit was two months in advance, when in fact, I did not." She lowered her head, "That is not who I am anymore, that part of my life is dead and gone." She raised her head, "For the first time in my life I am actually happy and I would never throw this feeling away for anything."

"Great sex will do that to ya." Abby grinned. Everyone looked away from their plasmas, "Oh come on, everyone was thinking it!"

Vance rolled his eyes, "And what do you have to tell me, Dr. Mallard?"

"After completely a full autopsy, it has come to clear to me that this man was definitely born and raised in Central Africa, his teeth were crowned, but under were the remains of a third world dentistry."

"That is SOP, Director, they go in, train their own to help you." Ziva stated.

"Why would Kort shoot his own man, though?" McGee asked, "And then why would he kill himself?"

"I'll call Langley and have Kort brought in for questioning." Vance stated, "But what about the undercover agent?"

"Enough with the secretive shit." Tony grunted, "Get his face out across everything, we got his fingerprints right? Run 'em, lets find this bastard."

* * *

Sarah stood next to Gibbs, "You have to press the A button."

Gibbs looked down at the Wii-remote in his hand, he squinted hard, "The what?"

Sarah pressed her finger to the button, "That one."

Gibbs eyes moved to the TV screen, looking at a bowling lane.

"Now press B."

"The what?"

Sarah took the controller and showed Gibbs everything. He took it back and pushed the B button, "Now throw it." He reached back to throw it, but she stopped him, "Wait!"

"What?"

Sarah took the controller from him, securing the strap around his wrist tightly, "Now throw." She laughed.

Gibbs lunged forward, the controller came out of his hand, but stopped, falling harmlessly as it was attached to his wrist, "Let me guess, that happened to Tony?"

Sarah giggled, "Yep!"

Gibbs smiled, "Let me try again."

"Okay!" Sarah smiled.

"I got the winner." Jackson called out.

"That will be me!" Sarah grinned.

"I don't doubt that at all." Gibbs laughed.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk, "Kort's in the wind." Vance announced, standing on the balcony, "Official response, we can't confirm or deny that person or individual works for the CIA."

"Honestly, who didn't see that one coming?" Tony replied.

A beep comes from McGee's computer, "We got a hit on the BOLO, Boss."

Tony stood, moving over to McGee's desk as he started typing, "Where?"

"The Willard."

"I can't even afford to stand in front of that place." Tony confessed.

"He paid in advance for seven days, that was four days ago, under the name Peter Franks."

"Peter Franks? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, does that mean something to you, Boss?"

"Heh. Yeah, it's James Bond's cover in Diamonds are Forever." Tony replied, "Our man has a sense of humor. Gear up!"

* * *

McGee came running down the fall, "Just talked to the manager, he ordered steak and lobster the night he checked in, but hasn't ordered from room service since."

"Maid service?" Tony asked.

"Nope, he asked for no interruptions." McGee pointed, "Here, Boss, room 217."

Tony, Ziva and McGee drew their weapons. Tony knocked on the door, "Mr. Ballard? Hector?"

"Here's the card." McGee said, handing the card to Tony. He slid the card into the reader, unlocking it, the stench of death blasted them in the faces as he barely opened the door.

All three gagged as they stepped into the room and split up.

"Over here." Ziva said, holding a scarf over her face as she stood at the end of a bed. A small CD player was on, playing Bon Jovi's "Shock to the Heart." Hector Ballard was dead, laying naked on the bed, wearing only a wrist watch. His chest, black and burnt. She pointed up at the wall, the words, "Tick...Tock." were written in blood and ash.

"What the..." Tony uttered to himself.

* * *

Author Note #1 - Root canal today, it's gonna suck.

Author Note #2 - Help me! :(

Author Note #3 - Mmmm, Vicodin.


	16. Crash

LOL - Barbara, thanks...I blame the Vicodin for the messing up the Bon Jovi song title. Oh well...it works, even if it's a f'up.

* * *

Tony walked past Ziva as she talked to a maid in Spanish and through the doorway into room 217. Ducky stood over the man, examining his wounds, "Tell me, Mr. Palmer, what do you see?"

"Well." Palmer said, stepping up next to Ducky, he bent down at the waist examining the wounds on Hector Ballard's chest, "Contact burns."

Ducky nodded, "Go on."

"Electrical?"

"Are you guessing or telling me, Mr. Palmer?" Ducky asked.

"Telling you, Doctor."

Ducky smiled, proud of his apprentice, "Absolutely right, an electrical shock that caused the man to go into cardiac arrest."

"Makes sense." Tony stated, "Shock to the Heart."

"I beg your pardon, Anthony?" Ducky inquired.

"Bon Jovi, Doctor." Palmer tried to help out, "You know, the band and the name of the song is actually, 'Shot to the Heart.'" He said, correcting Tony.

"I know who Bon Jovi is, Mr. Palmer, but what do they have to do with this case?"

"That song was playing as we entered the room." Tony replied.

Ducky took a step back, "Are we dealing with a serial killer?"

"I hope not, but it's most likely Kort being Kort."

"Ahh, I never did like that man." Ducky admitted.

"Yeah, get in line, Ducky.

Tony's cell phone rang and he quickly lifted it from his belt, answering it, "DiNozzo."

"Boss, I think you're gonna wanna see this." McGee spoke over the phone.

"I'll be right down." Tony replied, he looked at Ducky, "The usual, but wait for Ziva."

"Is it that bad, Tony?" Ducky questioned.

"Probably not, but I'll feel better knowing Ziva escorting you two back with the body."

Ducky nodded as Tony turned, Ziva stepped to him, "The maid recalled a white male in his mid-20's going into the room the last night Mr. Ballard was seen."

"Description of the man?"

"Yeah, I sent her to do a sketch with an artist."

"Good, I'm going to go see McGee in the office, I want you to escort Ducky and Jimmy back."

Ziva nodded, sliding her fingers against Tony's hand "Talked to Gibbs, he took Sarah bowling."

"Bowling?" Tony squinted at Ziva, "Oh, you mean the video game?"

"Apparently no, it seems Gibbs and video games do not exactly get along." Ziva softly laughed.

"Gibbs and the 21 century don't get along." Tony joked, flashing her a smile, "I'll bring lunch."

Ziva nodded as she watched Tony leave the hotel room.

"Ahhh, Ziva." Ducky called out, "How are you today, my dear?"

* * *

Tony walked into the security office of the Willard Hotel, McGee was sitting in front of a large desktop computer looking at surveillance footage, "What did you find out, Tim?"

"Here's some footage from the bar in the hotel."

"Of?" Tony said, leaning in for a better view.

"Watch." McGee said, clicking the mouse. The video started to play, Hector Ballard was sitting at the bar, a woman walked up to him, chatting him up, but Hector showed no interesting. Moments later, a man walked up, sitting down and started having a conservation, both men were laughing and joking.

"Who's that man?"

"Just wait, Boss."

Finally the man turned his head, revealing himself to be Private Eugene Poole.

"Okay, that's interesting."

"It gets more interesting." McGee replied, "They leave the bar together, a camera catching them in the elevator doing this." He clicked a button, a video of Hector and Eugene kissing the elevator was playing on the monitor, "Told ya it got more interesting, Boss and Poole isn't seen on camera the rest of the night."

Tony leaned up, "Ziva said the maid saw a white male in his mid-20s going into the hotel room, what's the time stamp on that?"

"Uh, Sunday 9:17 pm."

"And when did he order room service?"

"Sunday 10:01 pm."

Tony opened his phone, dialing, it started to ring, "Ziva, ask Ducky, what was Poole's last meal and when?...So it wasn't lobster and steak, okay...and one last thing ask Ducky to run sex kits on both Poole and Ballard." He snapped his phone closed, "Get a copy of this and show the maid that Ziva sent to the sketch artist and print me off a photo of them together."

McGee nodded, "Where you going?"

"I need a drink."

* * *

The elevator dinged, Tony stepped off into the squad room, "Poole was a prostitute."

"You're kidding." Ziva rose to her feet.

"And very good at it, the bartender wouldn't go on the record, but says he's pretty popular with men and women." Tony stopped at his desk and shrugged his shoulders, "The economy does suck."

"So, Ballard gave him that watch?" Ziva questioned.

"Or Poole stole it." McGee added, "Maybe he was blackmailing him? Oh, the maid, Maria Jose Fernandez ID'ed Poole from the photo as the man who went into Ballard's room, Boss." He said, almost forgetting to tell Tony.

Tony sat down at his desk, rubbing his hands over his face, "So, Poole gets killed because he's in the wrong place at the wrong time or as McGee said, he blackmailed the wrong person and paid for it."

"Sounds about right." McGee nodded.

"But why not take the watch back after killing Poole? And why all the theatrics? I mean, that watch is 250, 000 bucks and it was easily traced, why leave it?" Tony groaned, sliding his hands away from his face, "Any word on Kort?"

"None." Ziva answered.

Tony turned to Ziva, "The sex kits?"

"Done and given to Abby, she said 12-15 hours for DNA match, but the blood types did match, so it does seem they were presumably intimate with one another." Ziva stated, she walked over in front of Tony's desk, "Okay, lets say Poole picked up Ballard, they had sex and for some reason Ballard gave Poole the watch...maybe there's something special about the watch? Maybe we should talk to that jeweler again?"

Tony looked at his watch and nodded, "Good, but tomorrow."

* * *

"I need you today." Tony uttered, his forearms pressed against the shower wall, letting water rub down the length of his back.

A pair of cold hands touched his back, making him stand tall. Ziva wrapped her arms around his waist, pressing her chest to his back, "She's eating."

"Good." Tony replied with a slight grunt in his voice.

Ziva eased back, "Is it your back again?" She asked, rubbing it slowly up and down.

"I'll be okay." Tony replied, turning to face Ziva, "Abby is taking Sarah for the night."

Ziva smiled, "Date night, I almost forget." She said, but she really didn't, she was looking forward to it, very much, "How would you like a sneak preview?" She smile, dropping to her knees.

Tony reached out, bracing himself against the wall with one hand and the shower door with the other. He tilted his head down, Ziva's wet hair bopped in a constant, beautiful rhythm. He moved his hand to her head, causing her to stand up. She smiled and kissed him. He kissed her back, thinking she would return to her knees, but she remained standing, "Do I have to beg?"

"I said preview. I did not finish the other night and neither will you." Ziva grinned, "Until tonight."

"Ohhhhhhh...you are such a teeease."

Ziva opened her mouth slightly, kissing him deeper, longer, leaving a bit more to remember, "But you can wash my hair." She said, slowly turning around. She raised her hands up to her hair, running her fingers through it, "And my boobs." She giggled, backing up to him, grinding her butt into his hardness, "If you're a good boy."

Tony looked down, "Ahhh, damn, It's gonna be a long day." He moaned, reaching for the shampoo bottle.

* * *

Tony walked into the forensics labs holding a Caf-Pow, "What you have for me, Abs?"

Abby turned from her computer and smiled taking the drink from Tony, "Not much, gonna need a few more hours on the DNA and don't be mad."

"About?"

Abby moved to her office, carrying out a bag from behind her desk, "I saw this last night and I had to get it for you."

Tony looked at Abby, not knowing what to think.

Abby dug into the bag, unfolding a black shirt with white lettering, holding it up, "'A Jewish girl roxers my boxers'?" Tony read the front of the shirt.

"Roxers!" Abby laughed, "I love that word, so...do you like it?" She smiled, offering the shirt to Tony.

Tony took the shirt from Abby, "It uh, roxers? Heh."

Abby quickly hugged Tony, "I'm glad you like it!"

Tony cell phone started to ring. Abby pulled back, letting him answer it, "DiNozzo." He raised his hand to his ear, trying to hear better, "McGee! ZIVA! I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"What's wrong?" An extremely worried Abby asked.

"Call in police back-up to McGee's location!" Tony sprinted out of the lab. She turned, quickly dialing on her phone.

* * *

Five minutes earlier...

Ziva and McGee walked acrossed the street heading towards the jewelry store. McGee opened the door slamming into the man who was earlier behind the counter, he was carrying a black briefcase. Ziva grabbed a hold of him, not letting him leave the store, "We need to ask you questions."

"Let me go, HE'S GONNA KILL ME!" The man yelled.

Ziva pushed him back into the store.

"Who is going to kill you?"

"I am." Kort said, standing in the middle of the store, "I want my diamonds."

"Take him outside, McGee." Ziva said.

"Are you sure?" McGee asked.

"Now!" Ziva yelled, pointing towards the door. McGee grabbed the man and pulled him outside.

"I don't have time for this." Kort groaned, "Move or die."

"You are not making it out that door." Ziva pulled her Sig, Kort dashed forward, knocking it front her hand, grabbing her by the back of the hair.

"This would be so much more fun if I had the time."

Ziva jumped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, her legs tightened with every breath he took. She pulled down his head, wrapping her arm around it, applying pressure to his neck with her forearm.

Kort's struggled as Ziva held on, his face started to turn blue. He carried her over to the counter, bring her back down on the glass counter several times until it broke, leaving him with a gash on his head.

Ziva's grip loosened, he pulled away only to attack her again. She looked up from inside the glass counter, seeing him charge. His hands went for her throat, trying to choke her.

Ziva grabbing a hold of one of his arms, securing it tightly, she brought up her legs, constricting them around his head, she pulled hard on his arm, trying to snap it off as the power in her thighs tried to choke him out.

Kort lifted her into the air. Ziva thrusted elbow after elbow down into the top of Kort's head until he turned, dropping her onto another glass counter, but this time she didn't let go of her grip.

Kort raised her one last time attempting to slam her once again, but Ziva's body started to shake as she squeezed as hard as she could. He fell back, her entire weight landed on his chest, he was out cold.

Ziva untangled her legs from his body, kicking him away, breathing heavily. She fell back, trying to catch her breath, but the sound of gunfire made her jump up, she ran to the door, McGee and the jeweler were behind a car as two men stood behind their own vehicle with high powered rifles, blasting away at them.

"McGee!" Ziva yelled. The gunmen turned their attention on her, firing towards her. She ducked and ran for the car, jumping to the ground. She moved her hand to her hip, but her handgun wasn't there. She closed her eyes, "GIVE ME YOUR WEAPON!" She yelled at McGee.

McGee heads were covering his head as bullets riddled the car. He tossed over his gun.

"CALL TONY!" Ziva yelled, she raised the weapon, firing it over the hood of the car.

McGee's hands shook as he dug into his pocket, pulling it out. He pressed Tony's name and it started the ring. A bullet passed through the car, trying the jewelry in the head, covering McGee in blood, making him drop his phone, he started to scream, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ziva turned, as she reloaded, the man's body laid face down under a pool of blood, her eyes moved to McGee, "McGee!"

Tim was his knee, his head pressed to the street below, his hands shaking as he held into his head.

Ziva saw that he was moving and continued to fire until her weapon ran dry.

"Are you hit?" Ziva yelled out, trying to get McGee to answer her. She reached out, grabbing the briefcase, "HEY!" She snapped her last clip and tossed the briefcase over the car. The gunfire stopped. She stood up, firing in their direction, hitting both men in the chest until her ammo was depleted, but they just shrugged it off and began shooting again.

Ziva dropped back down behind the car, still breathing hard. She dropped the gun, reaching down for the back-up in her boot, along with her knife.

A massive screech, followed by a horrendous grind of metal on metal deafened her ears, the gunfire stopped instantaneously, sending glass and metal fragments, a huge explosion rocked everything. Fire flickered on her face as she slowly stood up, seeing the carnage in the street.

Ziva moved around the car, she raised her hand keeping the heat from the two car explosion away from her face. She stopped dead in her tracks when she realized the second car was Tony's Camaro, "Tony." She whispered to herself. She looked around, almost lost. She dropped to her knees in the middle of the street and let out a blood curdling scream.

McGee made it to his feet, touching himself everywhere, not understanding how he hadn't been hit. He looked around seeing Ziva screaming.

McGee hastily moved over to her, seeing something moving out of the corner of his eye, "Ziva."

Ziva looked up at McGee, who was pointing. She swung her eyes to behind the cars, seeing Tony gingerly walking towards them, holding his back. She hopped to her feet racing over to him leaping into arms. He grunted as he caught her, wrapping her in his protective cocoon.

"Shhh." Tony petted Ziva's head, calming her the best that he could. He shook his head looking at his car.

"You okay, Tony?" McGee asked, holding the briefcase in his hands.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, except I'm the one destroying my cars now, that can't be a good thing."

Ziva snorted into Tony's chest, she pulled back and smiled through her tears, "Shut up."

Tony pressed his lips to Ziva's forehead, "Sorry."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Root canal: I came, I saw, I conquered and then we got I got ice cream! Yes, I'm an idiot.


	17. Date Night

**And here we go, rated M for sexual themes and flat-out naughtiness...go, go gagnet sexy tiva time!**

****Apparently this chapter got deleted not once, not twice, but three times, sorry about that.**

* * *

Director Vance stepped out of MTAC onto the balcony over-looking the squad room accompanied by two security agents. He walked over to the railing seeing Abby consoling a visually distraught McGee as he sat at his desk, "Is he okay?"

Abby looked over her shoulder, giving Vance a nod, "Just a bit shaken up."

"I froze out there." McGee softly uttered.

"Shhh." Abby tightened her squeeze around his shoulders, "I would've frozen, too."

"But I'm field agent, you're just a..."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with being afraid, Tim, it shows you're human."

"I almost died, Abby...I should have."

Abby lowered her head, kissing him on the cheek, "But you didn't and that makes me very, very happy."

McGee slightly turned his head seeing Abby smile.

"Beside, the only one who decides if you live or die is Gibbs, you know that." Abby grinned.

A small smile developed over McGee's face, bringing an even bigger grin to Abby's face.

"Where are agents DiNozzo and David?" Vance asked, now standing in front of McGee's desk, the agents right behind him.

"We're here." Tony answered, stepping off of the elevator.

Vance turned, seeing Ziva holding the briefcase, "Good, the diamonds?"

They stopped in front of Ziva's desk, she turned to Tony, "A little help."

Tony held his hands out as Ziva sat the briefcase on his hands and opened it, she lifted an inner chamber revealing a mass quanity of diamonds, they sparkled brightly as the light hit them from several different directions.

"How much are we talking here?" Tony asked.

"25 million." Vance answered, "Now give 'em back to the CIA."

"Heh." Tony did a quick double take, then looked at Ziva, "I think I'm hearing things, Ziva, I could've sworn he said give them back to the CIA."

"He did, Tony." Ziva replied, knowing he didn't want to hear that.

Tony slammed the lid closed, "Fuck that!...Sir. Our entire team almost died and now you want us to just hand them over to Kort, who by the way, vanished, again!"

"Orders, DiNozzo." Vance declared, "Straight from the President."

"Is he here, can I talk to him about this?"

Director Vance rolled his eyes, "A security escort will be here within the hour."

"Come on, Director, for the love of God, help me here."

"What am I supposed to do, DiNozzo?" Vance came back at Tony, "You think I like this? Why do you think we're giving it back? National security."

"They are really buying a suitcase nuke, aren't they?" Ziva questioned.

Vance balked at the question. He stepped back, "There are just some things you don't want the answer to, Agent David." He began making his way back up to his office, but stopped on the stairs, "Oh, you've been invited to a luncheon tomorrow, the director of the CIA will be there, he wants to personally thank you."

"For what? Killing his men?" Tony softly groaned, "I'll pass, I have more important things to do, like going to the zoo."

Ziva walked over to the one of the security agents handing him the briefcase, "Abby, we will bring Sarah by in about an hour, if that is okay?"

Abby swung her head towards Ziva, "Yeah, sure, but wait, umm, McGee, do wanna help me watch Sarah tonight?"

"Where, at your house?"

Abby laughed, "Oh, yeah, she really needs to see my apartment!"

"So, you're just using me then?"

"Basically, but you know what they say, Timmy." Abby gave him a nudge.

"No, not really, Abby." He tilted his head back, looking up at her, "Who are they and what are they saying?"

"You scratch my back." Abby replied with a smile, "And I'll scratch yours."

"So, bring her to McGee's place then, yes?" Ziva asked.

Abby stared at him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. McGee sighed, "Okay."

"Yay!" Abby cheered, hugging onto McGee, grinning ear to ear, "Now Sarah gets to meet the other Jethro!"

Tony sighed, "Great, now we're gonna have to get a dog."

Ziva moved over to Tony, caressing his lower back, guiding him towards the elevator, "Do not forget, we also need to buy a new car, two of them actually and maybe a house."

Tony gave Ziva a quick glance as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Ziva carried a smiling Sarah down the front steps as she waved goodbye to Gibbs, "Bye!"

Gibbs waved back, flashing her a smile.

"She reminds you of Kelly, doesn't she?" Jackson asked, just standing inside the front door.

Gibbs walked down the stairs, heading over to the car, putting his hand on the roof, ducking to look inside, "Have fun at the zoo tomorrow, Sarah."

Sarah smiled big, "I will!"

"Thanks for watching her Gibbs." Tony said, starting the car.

Gibbs nodded, "Remember, DiNozzo, you're not supposed to shoot the animals." He smirked.

"HAHAHAHA! That was almost funny." Tony stopped laughed, not amused.

Gibbs stepped back, "I laughed."

Ziva let out a small giggle.

Tony's eyes shifted towards Ziva, "Et tu, Zivus?"

* * *

Tony fumbled with his keys as he held a brown paper sack in front of his apartment door. He jiggled the key into lock, opening it. He stepped inside, "I'm back." He bellowed, locking the door behind him. He dropped his keys on a table next to the door and turned, "Heh." He smiled, a light glow of candles illuminated the room, "You didn't start without me, did you?" He joked.

Ziva slipped out of a hallway wearing just a pair of tiny black panties and a smile.

The sack in his hand fell, making a sloshing sound as it hit the floor.

She inched her way towards him, her body glimmering a golden hue in the flickering candle light.

He stood quiet, his eyes completely devoted to her.

Her hands rested on his chest, she lifted her head slightly.

He tilted his head down, his lips parted, begging to be kissed.

She shook her head with a smile, taking a hold of his tie. She pulled him to the side and eased him down onto the couch.

He reached out for her, wanting to touch her, kiss her, have her.

She placed her hands on his knees, easing them apart, lowering herself between them. Her slender fingers teasingly slid up his thighs. She looked up at him, smiling seductively as she unzipped his pants.

He moved his hands to her face, caressing her as she delved between his zipper. She turned her head kissing his palm before lowering herself down to him.

His hands fell away as she slowly began to pleasure him, "Look at me." He whispered.

She looked up into his eyes, not stopping. She moaned with him in her mouth, driving him wild.

"C'mere." He said. She kissed him as she rose and started to straddle him, but he put his arms under her legs, lifting her on his shoulder, laying her back against arm rest of the couch, his face disappearing between her legs.

Her mouth opened, her eyes slamming shut, a deep whimper escaped from her lips and grew louder with every passing second.

He travelled up her body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. He kissed her lips and she laughed as she opened her eyes to accept another. She lifted her hands to his face, rubbing at his lips, "You got gold dust on your face."

"That's not the only thing." He said with a grin, kissing her again.

* * *

Ziva was straddling Tony feeding him Chinese food by hand, "Good?" She asked with a smile.

He nodded, taking the meat into his mouth, sucking the juices from her fingers.

She placed a piece of meat between her lips, she leaned forward, allowing him to take it and he did, followed by another round of kissing, "Is this kosher?" He wondered.

"It is beef." She said, eating a piece of the meat and licking her lips.

"No." He said, taking another piece of meat from her, "Me."

She laughed, "I do not know, do you want me to call my Rabbi and check?"

"Heh. No, that's okay."

"After all the 'porking' we have done, I highly doubt it, though." She giggled.

He just smiled at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

She stood up, taking a hold of his hand, "Then we better wash that off." She laughed, escorting him to the bathroom and into the shower. She turned on the water, pressed her hands against the wall, "I am in position." She grinned.

He moved up behind her, the water streaming down between them. His fingertips easing along her back over the scratches and bruises she received in her fight with Kort.

She turned her head, feeling him, knowing what he was thinking, "They do not hurt, Tony." He lowered his head, pressing his lips to the top of her shoulder, "I promise."

He smiled as he eased his head back, grabbing a bottle of body wash, squirting some into his hand.

"What are you going to do with that?" She asked, flashing him a smile.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, rubbing his hands together, foaming them up. He slipped his hand upward, cupping her breasts and slowly started to rub in circles.

"Shocking!" She laughed.

His hands moved from her breasts to her hips. She arched her back creating room between them.

She gasped sharply as he entered her, her fingertips pressing hard against the tile wall as he thrusted deep inside her. His hands, gripping tightly onto her hips as he made love to her.

After what felt like an eternity of bliss, he pressed his hand againsts hers on the shower wall, intertwining his fingers with hers, squeezing it tightly. He pressed their bodies against the wall, slowing his thrusting to a crawl, their bodies shook in unison as he climaxed inside her, "I love you." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

Ziva was laying on top of Tony in bed, her head resting comfortably on his chest, his hands slowly caressing up and down her spine, "Ziva?" He whispered.

She softly moaned, "My vagina is closed, come back later."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Fiddlesticks!


	18. Beauty and the Beast

Don't look now, but we've gone into the future, about a month...pretty sweet, huh?

* * *

Ziva grabbed a handful of coats from the closet next to the front door, "Sarah, make sure you have everything."

A knock on the door made her turn her head, "One second." Ziva called out as she grabbed the remainder of the coats, putting them in a large cardboard box that was sitting next to her. She walked over to the door, opening it.

Savannah stood in the doorway, looking deflated, defeated.

"Just another of his lies." Savannah sighed, speaking in a very soft voice.

"Mommy!" Sarah yelled out, running over to her mother and jumping into her arms.

Ziva took a step back, allowing them to have space, but deep down, it was killing her.

"Where's Papa D?" Sarah asked.

Savannah tried to smile, but couldn't even manage that, she let out another sigh, louder and deeper than the first. She looked around, "Are you moving? Were you even going to tell me? Or just keep my daughter?" She asked, starting to get upset.

"Whoa, calm down." Ziva putting her hands out in a defensive manner, "We are moving 15 minutes from here and do not get me started, you have called just once in nearly a month, how could you do that."

"Hey." Tony called out in a raised voice, getting Ziva and Savannah to turn their heads towards him, "Not in front of the little one."

Ziva stepped back, lowering her head.

"Hey, Sar, wanna go with Ziva while I talk to your mommy?" Tony asked with a smile.

Sarah nodded with a smile. Ziva stepped over taking Sarah from her mother and carried her towards bedroom.

Tony pushed the door closed, "How much did he take?"

Savannah jaw trembled as she began to cry, "9-9-900."

Tony let out a sign of relief, "That's it? Don't worry, I'll pay you back."

"Thousand." Savannah cried out, "900 thousand."

Tony smacked his hand to his face, rubbing his forehead then his eyes.

"I loved him so much." Savannah plunged her face into Tony's chest and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Tony held his arms outward, not knowing what to do. He finally brought his right hand to Savannah's back and patted it several times, "I'm sorry."

Savannah pulled away, looking up at Tony, she smiled for an instant then held her arms out like she wanted a hug. He reluctantly gave him, hugging her, but she pulled his head down, kissing him as she held onto the back of his head, her under hand digging at the front of his pants.

Tony pulled back, pushing her away. He turned his head, wiping his face with the sleeve of his shirt, "What the hell, lady!"

"You look just like him. I just wanted to feel him again. Show him what he'll be missing." Savannah cried out.

Tony shook his head, "You need to leave. Now."

"Sarah!" Savannah yelled. Sarah came walking out from the bedroom. Savannah squatted, holding out her arms, "Time to go home, baby girl."

Ziva placed her hands on Sarah's shoulders, she looked at Tony.

"Give me my daughter!" Savannah yelled through clinched teeth.

Ziva's grip on Sarah's shoulders tightened.

"Ziva." Tony whispered, moving over to them, wrapping his fingers gently around her wrist.

Ziva hands slid from Sarah's shoulders to her ears, covering them, "I cannot give her back to her, Tony, look at her."

"I don't want to either, Ziva, but she's her mom."

Ziva shook her head at Tony, tears started to trickle down her cheeks.

Tony lifted his hand to the nape of Ziva's neck, caressing it as he leaned in, kissing her on cheek, trying to comfort her.

Ziva lowered her head, letting go of Savannah.

"That's my girl." Tony whispered into Ziva's ear.

"Sweetie." Savannah said, giving her a "c'mere" gesture with her hands.

"What's going on?" Sarah asked, looking up at Tony.

"You're going home, Sarah." Tony replied, kneeling down next to her, "Can I have a hug?"

Sarah smiled, giving Tony a hug. She turned, looking up at Ziva, "Why are you crying?"

Ziva closed her eyes, wiping at her eyes. She squatted down, reaching behind her neck, "Here, I want you to have this." She said, taking off her Star of David necklace.

"Really?" Sarah smiled big, "You sure?"

Ziva nodded, putting the necklace around Sarah's neck, "Do not worry, there is another." She smiled, patting the Star of David on Sarah's chest, "Take good care of it, okay?"

"I will!" Sarah smiling, giving Ziva a huge hug.

Ziva eased away, sliding the back of her fingers against Sarah's cheek, "If you need us for anything, call." She smiled, placing a business card in Sarah's hand.

Sarah looked at Ziva, then at Tony and back to Ziva, "I will see you again, right?"

Tony pressed his lips to Sarah's forehead, "We'll see, kiddo." He said, but knew this was probably the last time they'd ever see each other again.

"Come on, Sarah." Savannah said, "They said goodbye, now lets go."

Sarah walked over to her mother, but stopped looking back at Tony and Ziva, she waved, "I love you."

Tony gulped hard, raising his hand into the air, waving, his voice cracking, "We love you, too."

And just like that, the door closed and they were gone.

* * *

"There you are." Tony said, looking through a doorway into what would've been Sarah's bedroom in their new house. Ziva was laying in the bed, on her side. He stepped into the room, setting down a box next to the bed and climbed into it, cuddling up next to her, "Are you okay?"

She slowly turned onto her back, then rolled over, laying her head on his chest, "No." She whispered.

He tilted his head up, pressing his lips to the top of her head, "Yeah, me either."

"I knew it would not be forever, but it hurts so much." She raised her head from his chest, looking at him, "I want a baby."

He sat up, "What?"

"I want a baby."

"Ziva, you're missing Sarah, you're trying to replace her, give it some time."

"No, I have been thinking about this for awhile now, I want to have your baby."

He reached out for her, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand, bringing her in for a kiss, "That's the sexiest thing anyone has ever said to me." He stated with a smile.

She placed her hand on his chest, pushing him down to the bed and began kissing him.

"Wait, wait. I need to give you something." He said, climbing over her and off the bed. He reached into the cardboard box next to the bed, pulling out a small silver box, setting it on her stomach, "I hope you like it." He said with a smile.

"I already know what it is." She admitted.

"You do?"

She nodded her head, "I have been waiting for you to give it to me."

"Okay."

She squinted at him, "You seem rather..."

"I just thought you'd be more excited, that's all."

"Awww." She smiled, "I am sure once I see it again, the excitement will come back." She said, taking the lid off of the silver box. She took out the tiny black jewelry box and cracked it open, her eyes widened, "What is that?" She exclaimed.

He was silent.

She was staring at the box, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Heh. You're a good actress."

Her eyes swung to him, she slid off the bed into his arms, "Yes." She whispered through more tears.

"I didn't ask yet." He said with a smile.

"Yes." She repeated.

"What is...the correct answer to the question, 'will you marry me?'" He joked.

She let out a laugh, but started to snort, which made her laugh harder.

He leaned back, pushing her hair out of her face, "I know you're Jewish and all, but how 'bout we christen this place proper?" He grinned.

* * *

Tony stood across from Director Vance sitting at his desk. He rose from his chair, "Agent Gibbs is back today."

"Yes, sir."

"You did a quality job while he was on vacation."

"Thank you."

"While evaluating you, I read a report Director Sherpard wrote."

"In regards to what, Director?"

"She offer you your own team in Rota, Spain, correct?"

"She did."

"Why didn't you take it?"

"I felt like I wasn't ready, sir."

Vance lifted a file from his desk, "Are you now?"

"Director?"

"I still haven't found a replacement for Special Agent Macy in Marseilles. It's yours if you want."

"No, thank you." Tony answered, "Will that be all?"

"At least think about it, DiNozzo."

"I just did. Thank you, but no thank you, Director, I'm home. May I leave?"

Vance nodded, "Yes, but if you change your mind, you've got until the end of the week."

"I won't." Tony said, moving through and closing the door behind him.

Tony stepped onto the balcony and was immediately tackle-hugged by Abby, "TONY!" She squealed knocking them both to the ground. He lifted his head seeing the grinning Goth laying on top of him. He started to laugh, "Saw the ring, huh?"

* * *

Author Note #1 - Is it me or has True Blood kinda sucked this season?

Author Note #2 - I'm hungry like a hippo.


	19. AntiHero

Abby helped Tony down the stairs, holding her hand against his lower back.

"What happened?" Ziva said, jumping up from her chair.

"I'm good." Tony proclaimed, making it to his chair. He arched his back, winching as he grabbed onto his desk.

"Tony." Ziva sighed.

"It's my fault, I got excited and I guess I sorta knocked him down when I went to hug him." Abby admitted, gritting her teeth together, "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Abby." Tony softly grunted, lowering his head to the top of his desk.

"Tony." Abby said, squatting in front of his desk.

Tony lifted his head slightly, looking at Abby, "Yeah?"

"Did you go to Jared?" Abby grinned and let out a small laugh.

Tony's head fell, smacking hard against the desk.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony shot up from his desk, "Welcome back, Boss!"

"Lets go." Gibbs said.

Ziva and McGee rose from their chairs, "Just Tony." Gibbs said, gesturing for them to both sit back down and they did.

Tony quickly moved around his desk and followed Gibbs to the elevator, only stopping to playfully slap at Ziva's ponytail, they shared a smile before he ran to catch up, slipping through the closing set of doors.

"So." McGee said, now on his feet, standing in the middle of the bullpen, "You're going to be Mrs. DiNozzo, huh?"

Ziva turned her head towards McGee.

"Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, awwww, so cute!" Abby smiled, but it quickly turned to a grin, "From eye sex to real sex, it just keeps gettin' better and better!"

"Eye sex?" Ziva asked with a squint.

"Oh, come on, Ziva, for years your lips have been saying one thing, while your eyes have been saying the exact opposite. Those long, gazing looks, you could feel the passion burning between you two!"

Ziva looked confused.

"It's true." McGee stated, "I've been caught in the middle a few times, very awkward."

"McGee!"

"For me, I meant." McGee tried to explain himself to Abby.

Abby moved over to Ziva, looking at her engagement ring, "I love that he had the jeweler design the Star of David's into it, nice touch."

Ziva smiled looking down at the ring. Suddenly, it occurred to her that he had taken the necklace he got her for Christmas and turned it into the ring. She let out a small laugh.

"What?" Abby asked, "Figure out the price?"

"This is priceless to me." Ziva smiled, pressing her hand to her chest.

"Aren't you suppose to spend two months salary on an engagement ring?" McGee asked.

"It's three." Abby replied.

"Wow, that would be like twelve grand for me." McGee shook his head at the price, "That's quite a lot of money."

"She's not worth it, McGee?"

"Who?" McGee asked, looking perplexed.

Abby rolled her eyes, "Never mind." She turned back to Ziva, "So, have you set..."

"Ziva David?" A tall, slender black man in a dark suit called out.

Ziva looked over her shoulder, seeing the man standing by the elevator. She stood up, "I am Ziva David."

The man smiled, walking over to her, set his briefcase on the cubicle wall, opening it, "This is for you." He said, pulling an envelope out and holding it out to her.

Ziva took the envelope from the man, "What is this?"

"You've been served." The man stated.

"Served for what?" Abby and McGee questioned together.

Ziva opened the envelope, taking out a packet of papers, reading the front page, "Wait!" She looked up, but the man was gone.

* * *

Tony was sitting at a small table in a coffee house, "They were out of that sweet coffee crap you like, so I got you a hot chocolate." Gibbs said, placing a cup in front of Tony before sitting down next to him.

"Thanks, but uh, what's going on, Gibbs?"

Gibbs took a long drink of coffee, letting out a small satisfactory sigh as he lowered his cup to the table, "You two are getting married?"

"It kinda happened fast, Boss."

"Is she pregnant?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Good." Gibbs lifted his coffee taking another drink.

"But she wants to have one."

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"What? You don't think I'd be a good dad?" Tony started to get defensive.

"Tony, look at your life, job and tell me you want to complicate it even more by bringing someone into this world who's gonna depend solely on you two for everything? Has Ziva thought about that?"

"Wow, you make parenthood sound grand, Gibbs." Tony shook his head, not knowing what to think, do, "You forgot to mention, sleep deprivation, but thanks a lot."

"You relied on me to watch Sarah for you and she's 7, what are you going to do with a newborn?"

"Fine, maybe you're right and most of the people who know me would probably agree with you." Tony's cell phone started to ring. He reached into his pocket, seeing it was from Ziva, "But as long as she's happy, I don't care what you or anyone else thinks." He stood up, visually upset, shaken by Gibbs words, "I can't believe of all people in this world that you're the one who's saying this shit, but saying that, you're definitely not the man I thought you were."

"I just don't want you to end up like me, okay?"

"I'm nothing like you, Gibbs. Nothing." Tony vigorously stated before leaving.

* * *

Tony stood in front of Ziva's desk looking at the pages from the envelope, "48,000 dollars? He's suing us for medical treatment?"

"No, look at the next page."

Tony flipped over the page, "32,000 for the dentist? Did he have all his teeth filled in with gold? What the..."

"I knew I should've killed him."

"Fuck, Kort. Asshole." Tony dropped the papers on Ziva's desk, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere I'm happy. Home."

"Tony, it's only 10 am." Ziva looked at her watch, then looked around squad room, "Where's Gibbs? Did he not come back with you?"

"Honestly, Ziva, I don't care."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Do you have any 8's?

Author Note #2 - Go fish!


	20. Bastard

The elevator doors opened, Gibbs stepped out, making his way over to his desk, "Where's Tony and Ziva?" He asked, seeing only McGee in the squad room.

"They left, Boss."

Gibbs groaned, he looked down at Ziva's desk seeing the court documents, he picked the pages up and skimmed over them, "Great, more to worry about."

"Gibbs?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Nothing." He stepped behind his desk, sitting down, picking up his phone.

* * *

Tony was looking down at Ziva sitting on a large workout mat, they were both dressed in gray NCIS sweats.

She smiled seductively as she leaned back on her hands, bending her legs at the knees, slightly opening them, "Come."

"Take me home and I will."

She rolled her eyes, "You will tell me what's wrong."

He didn't make a sound or move.

"Come on, Tony, talk to me." She leaned up, holding her hands outward to him, "Please." He reached out with his hand for hers, she grabbed it and fell backwards, taking him down with her, he fell between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and took control of his head, looking directly into his eyes, "Now, are you going to talk to me?"

He tilted his head forward, kissing her.

"Stop, no kissing, I'm mad at you."

He kissed her again, which made her smile, "How's your back?"

"It's fine."

"Good." She quickly arched her back, grabbing a hold of his arm and brought her legs up, wrapping them around his neck, clamping them into place, "I warned you."

He went limp, not caring.

"Talk."

He was silent.

"Is this about Gibbs?"

He looked away, still silent.

"Aha! I knew it. What did he say?"

He sighed deeply.

She loosened her legs, gently bringing him back to her chest, turning his face back to her, "Was it about me?"

He closed his eyes, but still didn't speak.

She spun him onto his back, seeing from his expression there was something seriously wrong, "Okay, I get it, you do not want to talk, I won't make you." She smiled, "No more, lets go home."

He nodded as she stood, holding down her hand, offering to help him up.

He took a hold of her hand and pulled, bringing her back down on top of him, "Are you happy?" He whispered.

"Why would you ask me that?" She asked, she brought her hand up to his cheek, caressing it, "Of course I am, I'm happy as a crab."

"Heh. Clam, not crab."

She smiled, "Whatever." She kissed him again, "How about we go practice putting babies in me, hmm, sounds fun, yes?"

"Yeah." He smiled and she smiled back. They shared another kiss before getting up. He hurried his way to the dressing room. She, however...

* * *

"Thanks." Gibbs said, then hung up his phone, he turned his chair about to get up, "If you see Tony or Ziva, McGee, tell them to park their asses." He stood up, Ziva was standing in front of him, her arms crossed at her chest.

"A word in private." Ziva requested, she started towards the elevator.

"Boss?" McGee spoke.

"Never mind." Gibbs answered, following Ziva to the elevator, getting on.

Ziva flipped the emergency switch just as the elevator began moving. She turned towards Gibbs, but didn't say a word.

"Where's DiNozzo?"

"He told me everything."

Gibbs groaned, before letting out a sigh as he turned away, shaking his head in disbelief, "I liked the old DiNozzo, so much better."

"Why?"

"Because he held in his feelings, he didn't spew them out."

"He didn't tell me anything, but you will."

"Excuse me?"

"Tony worships the ground you walk on, Gibbs, you are his hero and yet he could not care less about you right now. Does that sound right to you? So, please, what did you say to him."

"I just don't want him hurt."

"Hurt? By who? Me?"

"Yes."

Ziva took a step back with a shocked look on her face, "Why would I hurt him?"

Gibbs grabbed Ziva's upper arms, holding them firmly, "What is your father going to do when he finds out that you're marrying the man that made him look like a fool, a man you accused of killing a Mossad operative, the man who planned out your rescue, while you father sat on his ass not doing a damn thing? You think he's gonna be pissed? Oh yeah. So, I told Tony that he wouldn't be a good dad, because if you have his child, he's a dead man and you and I both know it! Not to mention all this shit with Kort."

Ziva yanked herself away from Gibbs, "Why would you do that?" She turned, flipping the emergency switch, "You have no idea how much he wants to be a dad, the way he was with Sarah, it was special and you want to deny him something even more special? How could you!"

"What good is it, if he's dead, Ziva?"

The elevator doors opened, Ziva stepped out, but quickly halted, "Bastard." She uttered in anger before walking away.

* * *

Gibbs walked off the elevator into the squad room, McGee was standing in the middle of the bullpen, "Boss."

"What is it, McGee?"

"Director Vance offered Tony his own team."

Gibbs squinted at McGee, "When?" He asked, moving to the stairs.

"Today, I guess."

Gibbs jogged up the stairs and made his way through Vance's door, "You gave DiNozzo is own team?"

"Come right in, Gibbs, would you like to sit at my desk and put your feet up?" Vance stood up from his chair, offering it to Gibbs, but he didn't budge, "Good. This is my office. Next time, knock." Vance sat back down his chair, rolling back under his desk, "Now, you were saying, yes, I offered him his own team, but he turned it down, like he did before."

Gibbs cocked his head, "Before?"

"Jenny didn't tell you, huh? She offered DiNozzo the Rota position and I just offered him Marseilles and he turned them both down. What can I say, he's loyal to you, Gibbs."

Gibbs raised his hand to his forehead, rubbing it hard.

"But you'll have to do without DiNozzo and David for two weeks, they asked for vacation and I granted it."

"When?" Gibbs asked, "I just talked to Ziva 15 minutes ago."

"About 10, actually."

"Why both?"

"With that lawsuit hanging over them, they need a little time away from NCIS to settle things and we need to talk about this Kort thing and his beef with DiNozzo, but we'll do that later, I have a lunch meeting with the SecNav."

"And my team?"

Vance walked over to Gibbs, "I would suggest apologizing; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, especially that one."

* * *

Author Note #1 - It's hotter than three peckered billy goat in heat!


	21. Contempt of Kort

Thanks to Jona for the idea for chapter title... ;)

* * *

A light from a refrigerator shined on the naked body of Ziva, her body glistening in sweat, her hair damp and hanging in front of her face. She reached in, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade from the top shelf, she bumped the door closed with her hip and gingerly walked out of the kitchen. She brushed her hair back, pressing the bottle against her face, rolling it along her cheek.

She carefully made her way through the living room, taking a drink of the Gatorade and walked through an arched doorway, heading for the door at the end of the hall. She stepped through the door, "Tony?" She said, expecting to see him in bed, she took a step towards the bathroom, "We have court today, remember?"

"Over here." Tony softly spoke. He was sitting naked in the corner of the room, "Double screwed today, huh?"

She smiled as she turned to him and climbed into his lap, straddling him, kissing him. She raised the bottle up to his lips, pouring some into his mouth. He swallow and she quickly poured some more, but this time he kissed her, letting the liquid ooze from their lips and down her chest.

His hands slid to her butt, lifting her slightly as his head tilted down, burying his face into her breasts. She emptied the bottle over her chin, creating a waterfall for him to feast on.

He stood up, carrying her to the bed, sitting her on the edge. Her fingers digging into his neck, holding his face mere inches from hers, their eyes one, "Should I put it in?"

Her eyes opened wide, "Are you fuc..." She gasped as he plunged into her. She let out a small laugh, "Dick."

* * *

Tony and Ziva sat behind the defendant table in a court room. The door opened, they turned seeing Kort walking in with his lawyer. He smiled at them.

Tony stood up, moving down the aisle, "Not only do you sue us, but you get the hearing pushed up?"

"Do not touch my client or we will have you arrested for assault." The lawyer spoke.

Tony's eyes swung to the lawyer, "How many diamonds did he give you?"

"Uh, Du-Nozzo, he's the best money can buy."

"Wow, you're Perry Mason?" Tony responded, "Or was it Matlock? And there's the greatest lawyer of all time, Dan Fielding!"

"Those are fictional, Sir."

"No shit, Sherlock!"

"He's fictional, too." Ziva chimed in, grabbing Tony's hand, holding him back.

"Yeah, what she said!"

A bailiff began speaking, moving over to group, breaking it up, "All rise, the honorable Lawrence James."

The judge walked out, sitting down, "Please be seated."

Tony and Ziva moved back to their table, "Anthony DiNozzo, Ziva David."

"Yes." Tony and Ziva answered.

"Is there a reason your lawyer isn't here?"

"He was probably killed the CIA." Tony rattled off.

"Your honor!" Kort's lawyer jumped and yelled.

"Mr. DiNozzo, please restrain yourself or I will find you in contempt of court." The judge warned Tony.

"I apologize for him, Your honor. It's just that, he..." Ziva pointed at Kort, "He's not a nice man, he's harassed us, he..."

"And they've beaten and humiliated my client, Your Honor!" Kort's lawyer jetted up from his chair, "And we have the evidence to prove it!"

"How did we humiliate him?" Tony questioned, "Wait, because a woman kicked your ass? She's kicked a lot of guy's asses, he's sexist!"

"Your Honor! That man is making a mockery of this..."

"Of what, this bullshit?" Tony interrupted him.

"Mr. DiNozzo, this is your last warning." The judge gave Tony a final warning.

Tony flopped down in his chair. The doors to the courtroom opened, a tall Caucasian man in a white Navy walked in, "Your Honor, I will be defending the defendants."

Everyone turned, looking at him, "Who is that?" Ziva whispered.

"That's Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr."

"Who?"

"He's JAG."

"Oh, he's a Navy lawyer."

"Sorta, he runs it."

"Gibbs sent me." Harm whispered, sitting his briefcase down on the table, opening it up, taking out a file, "Your honor, I'd like to introduce evidence, marked exhibit A, a top secret dossier. May I approach?"

"I object, we knew nothing about this evidence."

"I'd like to see it." The judge nodded for them to come forward.

Harm and Kort's lawyer walked up to the judge. Harm held out the dossier to the judge, "Mr. Kort and my clients were on a top secret assignment together when the alleged assault occured and therefor, by the way of this CIA dossier, as you can see, it's still sealed, therefor, it never happened, so in light of that, Your Honor, I ask you to throw this case out of court, because well, it never happened, Your Honor."

The judge looked at the dossier, he looked up at Harm and Kort's lawyer, "I agree. Case dismissed." The judge pounded his gavel.

"WHAT!" Kort yelled. His lawyer came back to him and they started arguing.

Harm walked over to Tony and Ziva, "Tell Gibbs we're even, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony nodded, shaking his hand, "Thanks."

"Where did you get that evidence?" Ziva asked.

Harm was silent, he let out a smirk and grabbed his briefcase and just like that, he was gone.

Tony and Ziva moved towards the door, walking past an irate Kort, his eyes burning holes through them, "Wow, he needs to get laid or something."

Ziva laughed, "He definitely needs something." They stepped out, Gibbs was standing in front of them, "I'll let you two talk." She said, squeezing Tony's hand.

"Dismissed, huh?" Gibbs said, breaking the ice.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

"Yeah, well, Rabb owed us one."

"Yeah, he reminded us of that."

Gibbs rubbed at his neck, "Look, it's not that..."

"Don't worry about it, Boss."

"I'm sorry, Tony."

Tony took a step back, "What?

"I'm not saying it again, DiNozzo."

"Heh." He moved over to Gibbs, offering his hand, "I love ya, Boss." He smiled.

Gibbs shook his hand, pulling Tony into him and whispered, "Next time I'm charging for babysitting."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Release the Kraken!

Author Note #2 - In my Pants!


	22. Hinky

Mostly setting things up, dropping some info and whatnot...and some silliness...

* * *

Ziva stepped through a doorway, seeing a bright green "Test Complete" blinking on the monitor in Abby's lab, "Abby?"

Abby rushed out of her office, grinning, "Are you ready?" She joyfully asked.

Ziva took a deep breath and slowly headed over to the monitor, she nodded at Abby.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, how late are you?"

"About a week."

Abby smiled, she turned to her computer, "You're..." She clicked on the mouse, "Not pregnant." Her voice lowered, "Sorry."

Ziva sighed, lowering her head.

"Hey, it's okay, it's only been 3 months, you have all the time in the world." Abby leaned forward taking Ziva in her arms, hugging her, "Are you guys doing it right?"

"Are we doing it right?" Ziva pulled back seeing a smiling Abby. She laughed, "We know how to have sex, Abby."

"Yeah, I know, but does he, you know."

"Does he what?" Ziva squinted, a little confused.

"You know, in you or on you?"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Abby."

"I'm just saying, boys will be boys!"

"Tony is a good boy." Ziva smiled.

"Aww." Abby expressed, almost disappointed.

"And he can be naughty, too." Ziva smirked.

Abby grinned, "Do tell."

Ziva shook her head, laughing, "What is your fascination with our sex life?"

Abby closed her eyes and smiled, "His firm, strong chest; warm, pressed against my body, my hot chest panting back against his, feeling his hot breath on my face." She opened her eyes, her entire body trembling.

"What was that?" Ziva asked.

"Nothing." Abby said, quickly sliding past Ziva moving towards her office.

"Was that about Tony?"

Abby stopped in her tracks, "Maybe." She turned, biting her lip, "Yes."

"Wait, did you and Tony..."

"No, no, no. Never. That's just wrong, he's like my big brother! That's hinky!"

"Yet you are imagining him laying on top of you?"

"No, he actually did that, but you're right, that and him naked at the zoo." Abby rubbed at her temples, "Ok, gone, deleted and de-fragged. Now, where were we?"

"I am so confused." Ziva admitted.

"Good!" Abby smiled, "So, we're still on for Halloween tomorrow, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, what time do you want me here?"

"30 minutes before work."

"I will try to separate myself from his penis long enough to get here early." Ziva said with a straight face.

Abby's jaw dropped opened, she was speechless.

"You deserved that." Ziva chuckled, walking out of the lab.

* * *

Tony let out a deep moan as Ziva's head slipped up from under the covers, "Good morning, Mr. DiNozzo." She whispered with a kiss.

He lifted his hands to her face, caressing her cheeks, he slightly tilted her head, kissing her back, "As too you, Mrs. DiNozzo." He turned over, moving her to her back, he kissed her again before moving below the sheet.

She ducked her arms under the sheet to stop him, "I don't have time." She moaned.

He quickly pushed his head back up, kissing her, "What do you mean?"

She kissed him back, tasting herself on his lips, "I have to meet Abby before work."

"Aww, I was just getting to the good part." He frowned.

She turned her head, looking at the clock on the nightstand, she looked back at him and smiled, "Okay, 10 minutes."

* * *

Tony and McGee walked off the elevator, a huge spider web adorned the top of the forensic lab's door.

Tony reached up, flapping the web with his fingers.

"She really went all out this year." Gibbs remarked, taking a drink of his coffee, standing in the hallway.

Tony and McGee's heads swung to Gibbs, "Yeah, Ziva helped her this year, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and stepped through the door, tripping a laser sensor that set off the sound of a old, creaky iron door. The lab sprung to life with bubbling test tubes, a thick, white fog seeped from an opened coffin near the far wall.

"Back here." A voice whispered from Abby's office.

"Tony took a step towards the sliding door, but stopped, "This is SO a trap."

Gibbs laughed, "Ya think, DiNozzo?"

They walked into the back, a table covered with cupcakes, candy and a large punch bowl filled with a red liquid sat in the middle of the room.

The door suddenly slammed shut behind them, the room went pitch black, "I hate when Tony's right." McGee groaned.

"Look on the bright side, McGee, we might die, but we'll get snacks in the afterlife." Tony joked.

The lights popped on, Abby and Ziva were standing in front of them.

Abby was dressed in cargo pants, a dark green vest and boots; her hair pulled back into a ponytail, "You like the new, Ziva, yes?" She grinned, giving her best Ziva impersonation.

"Boo!" Ziva grinned through her dark makeup, taking a step towards Tony, her hair in pigtails, a spiked collar around her neck; wearing a black skirt covered in white skeletons and a white shirt with a blood spray down the length of the side. Her ensemble was finished off with black fishnets and knee high black boots, "Well?"

"Ziva?" Tony questioned.

Ziva laughed, "It's me."

Tony stared at her, shaking his head, a grin formed on his face, "Heh."

"What?"

"Oh, nothing, just thinking of activities I can do with your pigtails."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were asleep in bed, spooning, when a loud bang came from their front door.

Tony quickly raised his head as another bang echoed through the house, he carefully slid his arm away from Ziva and slipped out of bed, but she grabbed his arm, "What is it?"

"Probably just some kids playing a prank, go back to sleep." He grabbed a pair of pants, putting them on.

The pounding came in rapid succession as Tony made it to the door, he unlocked it and yanked it open. A person fell foward into the house, dropping something.

A deafening sound, followed by a flash of blinding light filled the room. Tony fell to the floor, covering his head. He looked up, seeing a gun in front of him, he pushed it away and jumped on the person, turning them over.

"TONY!" Ziva yelled from the back of the house. She dashed through the house, weapon in hand, moving into the living room, seeing Tony on top of a woman, restraining her, "Savannah?"

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Savannah screamed.

Ziva ran over, dropping down to her knees next to them, "Where's Sarah? What happened?"

Savannah began sobbing uncontrollably, "Give her back, please." She begged through her tears.

Tony and Ziva looked at each other, then back at Savannah, "We don't have her."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Tony and Ziva were married on July 8th, Tony's b-day, his idea, so he'd never forget his anniversary. Seems smart to me!

Author Note #2 - The bride wore cargo.

Author Note #3 - No, Tony and Ziva didn't do it when she was dressed as Abby...right?


	23. Daddy Dearest

Gibbs stood in observation, watching a tearful Savannah sitting in interrogation, her hands cuffed behind her back.

The door to observation opened, FBI Special Agent Tobias Fornell stepped through the door, "We really need to stop meeting like this, Gibbs...and do I really need to mention that he's been accused again?"

Gibbs swung his head towards Fornell, "Vance must have you on speed dial."

"Well, at least it's not murder...this time. Wanna bring me up to speed?"

"Savannah Miller." Gibbs pointed through the mirror, "Got a call from her nanny, Olivia Dagot about 9:30 saying that Tony took her daughter."

"His alibi?"

"His wife."

"That doesn't help him much."

Gibbs shot a glare towards Fornell.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Fornell said, stepping towards the mirror, "Talk to the nanny?"

"Bringing her in now."

Fornell squinted, examining Savannah more closely through the mirror, "Is she handcuffed?"

"She brought a loaded gun to DiNozzo's, it went off in the struggle."

"Anyone hurt?"

Gibbs shook his head, "Not physically, anyway."

* * *

Ziva put her arms around Tony's waist as he stood next to the window in the squad-room, staring off in the darkness, "We are going to find her, Tony."

Tony slammed his palm hard into the window, making it shake and wobble.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

Tony swung around, "You and I both know who is behind this."

Ziva tilted her head slightly, "Kort?"

"Who else hates me?" Tony groaned, "Don't answer that." He stepped away from Ziva, moving to his desk, picking up his phone.

"Who are you calling?"

* * *

A light brown haired woman in her early 20's sat across from Gibbs and Fornell in the conference room, "He came over to me and told me that he would take Sarah home." The younger woman said with a French accent, "I refused, but he then said he would have me deported back to France, I, I was scared, I thought he would hurt me or her."

"Olivia, did Sarah fight back?" Gibbs questioned.

Olivia looked at Gibbs and rapidly started babbling in French and refused to speak in English anymore.

Gibbs lifted his phone and dialed, "I need you in the conference room."

Moments later, Tony and Ziva walked into the conference room, Olivia was still speaking in French.

Tony walked into the room, moving over next to Olivia. She looked up at him, he extended his arm outwards to her, "Je m'appelle is Gus Bricker. Enchanté."

Olivia took his hand in hers, shaking it, "C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

Tony turned, gesturing towards Ziva, "Elle vous aidera."

Ziva moved around to Olivia, sliding past back Tony and started questioning her further in French.

"What was that about?" Fornell inquired.

"She's lying." Tony stated, before leaving the room.

Gibbs followed Tony out, grabbing him by the arm, "What did you say to her?"

"I told her my name was Gus Bricker and it was nice to meet her."

"And she said?"

"It was nice to meet me."

Fornell opened the door, "You two better come back in here, quick."

Tony and Gibbs moved back in the conference room, Olivia was in tears, crying out in French.

"What's going on, Ziva?" Gibbs raised his voice.

Ziva walked around the table, "She was having an affair with your father, Tony." She started shaking her head, "But there's something else."

"What?" Tony asked.

"She said your father took Sarah."

"W-what? No way! My father is a con man, not a kidnapper."

"That's what she kept telling me."

"My father didn't even care about his own son, but he's gonna care about a girl he barely knows? Does that make any sense to you?"

"You're forgetting something Tony." Gibbs stated.

"Which is?"

"The money."

"I still can't see it, it's way too hands-on, totally not his style." Tony moved around the table, "You and my father planned this?"

"I loved him and he told me not to worry, she would be fine and he told me to tell everyone his son took her." Olivia cried.

"Why?"

"I don't know, he threatened to tell Ms. Miller about us sleeping together and I need this job to stay in America, so I did as I was told."

"Did he give a ransom?" Fornell asked.

"He just took her hand and left, not saying another word. I'm sorry, I was scared."

"What were they wearing?" Gibbs questioned, "Costumes?"

"He was wearing a black suit, she was dressed like her." Olivia pointed at Ziva, "Sarah begged her mother, but she refused, but I gave in. She even had the necklace."

Tony thrusted his fist into the wall next to the door, caving in the drywall. He quickly flung over the door leaving the room.

* * *

Tony was sitting at his desk, phone pressed to his ear, "Answer the damn phone, Dad!" He roared in anger.

Gibbs walked past Tony, "McGee, what did you find on Tony's father?"

"Anthony DiNozzo, Sr. has exactly 627 dollars divided up into three bank accounts." McGee said, typing at his computer.

"You found no trace of the 900,000 grand?" Ziva asked, standing from her desk.

"Yes, a transaction of it is in one of his bank accounts, but it was then withdrawn in New York exactly 18 hours after the initial wire transfer."

Tony's cell phone started to ring, he stood up, snapping his fingers at McGee as he answered the phone, putting it on speaker, "Dad?"

McGee quickly nodded and started typing.

"Junior." Senior softly spoke.

"Please tell me you didn't do this."

"3 million dollars or she's dead, in my Swiss account, Junior."

"Why, Dad?"

"I'm sorry, Son." The line went dead.

Everyone looked at McGee, he shook his head no, "It was routered through more than 20 countries, I lost him."

Tony collapsed to his chair, dropping his phone on the floor, burying his face into his hands, confused, angry, hurt.

* * *

Author Note #1 - There is just something so wrong yet so right about a deep fried twinkie.


	24. Atonement

All eyes were on Tony, an eerie silence had fallen over the squad-room. Suddenly, he popped up from his chair, kicking his cell phone across the bullpen, it slammed into Gibbs' desk, nearly breaking.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled, jumping to her feet.

Tony's head swung around towards Ziva, but he couldn't look at her, he couldn't look at any of them.

Ziva moved around her desk, "Elevator. Now." She slid past Tony waited for him to move before making her way to the elevator. He followed her into the elevator. She flipped the emergency switch just as the elevator started down.

Tony's head was still down, "Ziva..."

Ziva stepped to Tony, cupping his face with her hands, kissing him with all the passion in her heart. She pulled back after about 30 seconds, smiling, "Calm, yes?"

Tony let out a sigh and smiled, pressing his forehead to hers, "Yeah."

"Good. Me being the calm one in the family is not a good thing." Ziva placed her right hand on his chest, rubbing it, "We need you to stay calm, will you do that for me?"

Tony took a deep breath, "Yeah."

"Good." Ziva took a hold of Tony's tie, taking a step back, letting it slide through her fingers, "Now, lets go find Sarah."

"And kick my father's ass."

"Yes." Ziva said, kissing him again, "And kick your father's ass."

* * *

Tony and Ziva stepped off the elevator back into the squad-room.

"I think I found out why your father needs the money." McGee said, typing away at his computer.

Tony and Ziva moved over behind McGee, "Why?"

"He invested and lost over three million dollars of Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan's money."

Tony fell back sitting on the shelf behind McGee's desk, "He actually did it." He whispered to himself, but quickly shook his head, "No."

"No?" McGee asked.

Tony stood up and moved over to his desk, grabbing his weapon from his desk drawer.

"Where are you going, Tony?" Ziva asked, picking up Tony's cell phone from in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Crazy, wanna go?" Tony replied and Ziva quickly followed him.

* * *

Gibbs undid the handcuffs on Savannah's wrists, "Three million?" She uttered, rubbing at her now free wrists, "And he said he'd kill her if I didn't pay?"

"He didn't mention you, per se." Fornell stated, sitting across from her, "But I would suggest not going that route."

"But if I pay, he'll give her back, right?"

"We don't know that." Gibbs said, "Do you want to take the word of the man who kidnapped your daughter?"

"If that bastard wants money for my daughter, then I'll pay, I just want my daughter back." Savannah reached out, grabbing Gibbs' arm, "Please, help me."

* * *

Sarah sat in the corner of a darkened closet, curled up into a ball, shaking. The sound of Senior and a woman arguing blared through the door, "I did as I was told."

"Shut up and feed our retirement plan." The woman ordered.

The door unlocked and slowly started to open, a light shined on the side of Sarah's face, making her squint. A large hand approached her, "Here." Senior said, holding out a juice box and a chocolate chip cookie.

Sarah turned away, she lifted her hands, protecting her face.

Senior placed the items down in front of her and extended his hand to her hair, brushing it softly, "I won't let them hurt you, Sarah, but you have to listen to me, okay? When I say something, don't move or make a sound, not even a peep. The good guys will be here soon enough, okay?"

Senior pulled back, closing the door, but not letting it latch,"There, she's fed, happy now?" He said and they continued to argue, out of Sarah's sight.

"Why would I care, she's gonna be dead no matter what, you know that."

"She's just a child."

"Like you actually care and didn't I tell you to shut up, so do it! Or you'll be dead, too!"

* * *

Gibbs and Fornell stood in front of Vance's desk, "She's going to pay?"

"Yes, even though I advised against it." Fornell said.

"What if it was Emily, Tobias?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'd do anything."

"Exactly." Vance said, "It's all about hope for her now."

Gibbs' cell started to ring, he groaned, "I dunno about you, but I'm tired of hoping something good happens." He reached into his jacket pocket, answering it, "Yeah, I'll be right down, McGee."

"He's got something?" Fornell asked.

"Don't know, lets go find out."

Gibbs and Fornell walked out of Vance's office, looking down at McGee and Abby in the bullpen, "What is it?"

"We placed a tracker on the wire transfer and it's going through right now."

Gibbs and Fornell made it down the stairs, just as Tony and Ziva walked off the elevator, "Where have you two been?" Gibbs questioned.

"Getting some air, trying not to throw up."

Gibbs nodded as the four walked over to the plasma and watched the wire transfer finish, "Now what?" Fornell asked.

"We wait." Gibbs uttered, receiving a hug from Abby.

"Uh, Boss, the money being moved."

Gibbs snapped his head around towards McGee, "Already?"

McGee clicked on a button, showing the money being routered through multiple locations, around the globe, only to disappear without a trace, "What the hell!"

All eyes moved from the plasma to McGee, "What happened, McGee?"

"It's gone, Boss."

"Find it!" Gibbs roared.

Abby hurried over to McGee, they typed in unison, but it was no use, the money was gone.

"Wait!" Abby exclaimed, "I just read about this." She started to type.

"Heard about what?" McGee asked.

"It's a new security enhancement, maybe someone is exploiting it." Abby explained, "See, it takes said money and breaks it up into small amounts, placing them in multiple accounts, so it's harder to steal. Maybe, they broke it down it up so it would be harder to trace. "

"Oh, I get it!" McGee understood and they behand typing in unison again, "There!"

Abby and McGee looked at one around, smiling big. She turned towards Gibbs, still sporting her huge smile, "We got it, Gibbs!"

"Where?" Gibbs asked, but before Abby or McGee could answer every computer in the squad-room turned off.

"That was odd." Abby said.

"New security protocol." Vance announced, standing on the balcony above them, "We were just hacked."

"By who, Director?" McGee question.

"I'll know when you tell me, Special Agent McGee." The computers all turned back on, "Soon."

* * *

Senior was sitting next to the closet in a steel folding chair, a brown haired woman was facing away from him, she was bent over at the waist, looking at a computer monitor, it started to beep, "Babysitting is over." She declared, pulling a handgun from her waist, pulling a silencer from her pocket and slowly started to screw it into the gun's muzzle, "He should really up my cut for this."

Senior stood up, picking up the chair, slamming it into her back, knocking her down, he ran to the door, "Run, Sarah! Run!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and ran out the door.

The woman turned, it was Sarah's nanny, Olivia, she looked at the closet, the door was cracked opened, "Shit!" She yelled getting to her feet and ran after Senior.

* * *

Tony's cell phone started to ring, he quickly answered it, "Dad?" The grip on his phone tightened, "Yeah, I'll be right there." He snapped his phone and ran towards the elevator, but slammed through the stairway doors instead.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled out, running after him.

* * *

Tony walked past a Metro police cruiser, riddled with bullets, a small blood pool and trail lead away from the driver's side door. He slowed his pace as he came upon a body covered with a white sheet, soaked with blood.

Tony knelt down, gulping hard. He grabbed the corner of the sheet and pulled it back. He fell back, shaking his head, "Why, Dad?" His eyes bursted with tears, "You stupid bastard."

Ziva dropped to her knees behind him, wrapping him tightly with her arms, trying to protect him from the world.

A large commotion broke out, several paramedics ran past them towards a smoking warehouse.

"Gibbs, NCIS." Gibbs said, holding out his badge to a detective.

"What are you guys doing here?" The detective questioned.

"The guy the police killed was my agent's father."

"We didn't kill him, that woman did." The detective said, pointing to another white sheeted body.

Gibbs squinted hard and they walked over, he squatted down, pulling back the sheet seeing it was Olivia. He stood up, looking towards Tony and Ziva, then back to the body.

"Do you know her?" The detective asked.

"She was a wit..."

"She's alive!" A uniformed policeman yelled.

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"The little girl, we found her in a closet, the door must've protected her from the bomb blast."

"Bomb?" Gibbs took a step towards the man, but saw the paramedic running towards the ambulance carrying the little girl.

Gibbs ran over, Sarah was covered in black soot and coughing as the paramedic carried her inside, placing a oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

Gibbs climbed into the back of the ambulance, flashing his badge, the ambulance sped away moments later.

* * *

Tony and Ziva looked on from the doorway, Sarah was asleep, her mother holding her hand. Savannah rose from her chair and moved towards them.

"I know I'm not the one you want to talk to right now..." Tony softly started.

"She told me Papa D saved her." Savannah stated, wiping the tears from her cheeks, "Bless you."

* * *

Author Note #1 - I'm drained, in more ways than one.


	25. Let It Out

"You're probably asking yourself, 'Why are we here at such an ungodly hour?' and my answer would be, because your son asked me to do your autopsy." Ducky proclaimed, pulling at his latex gloves.

The sliding door slid opened, Ducky squinted, "Mr. Palmer, is that you?"

"Morning, Doctor Mallard, I thought you could use a hand."

Ducky smiled, "Thank you, Jimmy...he and your son were actually close friends, they even went tap dancing together." He chuckled.

"What Doctor?"

"I was just telling Mr. DiNozzo about when you and Anthony went tap dancing together."

Palmer smiled, "How is Tony?"

"Sad, my boy. Very sad."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Tweezers, Mr. Palmer."

Palmer handed Ducky a pair of tweezers and he dug into Senior's head, pulling out bullets, dropping one, then another and then a third into individual containers,

"Doctor, I don't think you got all of this bullet, the outer section is different than the other two." Palmer spoke up.

Ducky looked at the bullet in the container and then looked to see if he missed anything and he didn't, he sighed, "Oh dear."

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Agent McGee?" Director Vance asked, looking up from his monitor seeing McGee standing in front of his desk.

"Yes, Director."

"Good work." Director Vance stood up, "When Gibbs arrives, tell him I'd wish to speak with him, ASAP."

"No problem, Director." McGee answered and moved over towards the door to leave.

"And oh, Agent McGee?"

McGee stopped, looking back at Director Vance, "Yes, Director?"

"No word of this to anyone, especially the DiNozzo's."

McGee nodded and quietly left the room.

* * *

Gibbs entered Vance's office holding a large cup of coffee.

"Close the door."

Gibbs smacked the door, closing it. He took a long swig of his coffee and walked over to Director Vance's desk, "Director."

"How's the little girl?"

"She's going to be fine."

"Good." Vance sat back, "And DiNozzo?"

Gibbs lifted his coffee to his lips, taking another drink, "How do you think he is?"

"McGee tracked the hackers and wire transfers." Gibbs was about to take another drink, when Vance declared, "Tel Aviv."

Gibbs raised his hand to his face, rubbing at the bridge of his nose, he let out a sigh, "And it begins."

"The woman we knew as Olivia Dagot, her body was stolen from the city morgue last night, all the security cameras were disabled, no one saw anything. I asked Agent McGee to find out everything he could about her and he found nothing. We ran her photo through facial recognition, again nothing. She apparently doesn't exist, Gibbs."

"So Mossad kidnaps a little girl and uses DiNozzo's dad as a patsy for three millions bucks?" Gibbs shook his head, "I don't buy it."

"He was definitely a patsy; McGee looked into Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan's accounts and there was a never a three million dollar transfer to the elder DiNozzo's account." Vance stood up from his desk, "But something is bothering me, if this woman was Mossad, why didn't Ziva know her or did she?"

Gibbs groaned, "I'm sure you know every NCIS agent by name, right, Director?"

"How the hell do we know?" Vance stated, "Isn't this the same woman who lied to you and your team for years and years?"

"Then why in the hell did you okay her return then? But I think we both know why, don't we? What is your relationship with Eli David? I think it's time for some full disclosure, don't you?"

"The Israelis are not our enemies, Agent Gibbs."

Gibbs moved around Vance's desk, they were nose to nose, "They sure as hell don't look like allies from where I'm sitting, Director Vance!"

"What if it's not Mossad?"

Gibbs took a step back, "Is that wishful thinking or do you know more?" His cell phone started to ring, he quickly answered it, "Yeah, I'll be right down, Abs."

* * *

Gibbs walked into Abby's lab, "What ya got, Abs?"

Abby turned, hugging Gibbs with all of her might, "There was a second shooter, Gibbs." She uttered through his chest.

Gibbs eased her back, "Second shooter?"

"Ducky pulled two 40 caliber bullets and one 45 caliber from Tony's dad and from reading the police report, she only had one gun, so I need the bullets from her body, since they said police didn't kill her."

"That's going to be a problem, Abby."

"Why so?"

"Her body was stolen last night."

* * *

Tony and Ziva walked into their house, the first glimpse of the day's sun peeked through the curtains. He tossed his jacket onto the sofa and raised his hands to his face.

"Come." She placed her hand in the middle of his back, "We need our sleep."

He shook his head no, lowering his arms to his side. He turned around, looking at her, "I can't."

"At least try."

"I have so much sadness in me and I don't know why, he was a shitty father, I don't get it."

She lifted her right hand to his cheek, caressing it, "Let it out."

He turned his head, kissing her hand. She turned his head back, she leaned up, kissing him on the lips, "Let it out, baby."

He agressively lifted off the ground, slamming her back against the front door. He hungerly kissed her.

She kicked off her boots as she worked on his belt and pants, he yanked at her pants, nearly tearing them off. She gasped deeply into his mouth as he entered her, taking every thrust of sadness and anger from his body. She clung onto his neck, holding on with all her strength, letting him heal.

* * *

Tony and Ziva laid in bed, his head laying softly on her stomach. She gently brushed her fingertips along the side of his head, she smiled as she watched him sleep.

* * *

Author Note #1 - Who wants fudge?


	26. Never Gave Up

Ziva rubbed at her face, wearing one of Tony's hooded sweatshirts as she stood next to the counter in the kitchen. The microwave dinged. She opened the door, grabbing a steaming cup from inside and lowered a teabag into it. She dunked it several times before moving to the kitchen table, sitting down. She lifted a bear shaped honey bottle as the phone rang.

She extended her arm out, picking up the cordless phone, "The DiNozzo residence." She said, "Yes, Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan, I know who you are." She was perplexed by his calling, but the longer she listened to him, the more she understood, "No, he is going to be cremated...but, I will tell him and thank you for calling."

She stood up, dialing, making her way out of the kitchen, "Abby..."

* * *

Tony reached out for Ziva, awaking from his much needed slumber. He felt nothing, "Ziva?" He called out, raising his head, looking for her.

There was no answer, but a beeping noise was coming from his cell phone. He grunted as he turned over, grabbing for his phone almost falling off the bed. He snatched his phone and fell back, looking up at the ceiling. He let out a sigh, "Ziva?" He called out again, but once again, it fell on deaf ear.

The beeping noise made him bring his phone to in front of his face, he flipped it opened and began blinking his eyes rapidily trying to focus on text. He squinted hard reading, "Missed called: ###########." He clicked on it and let go, letting it fall to his chest. It started to play a voicemail.

"You have one voicemail." BEEEEEEEEEEP! A loud buzzing noise blared from his phone, Tony quickly snapped his phone closed and turned over, grabbing a pillow from Ziva's side of the bed, bringing it to his chest, snuggling it.

* * *

Gibbs stepped into Abby's lab. She turned to him as she stood at her workstation, "Uh, Gibbs."

"Yeah, what you need, Abs?"

"I think I sorta screwed up."

"Evidence?"

Abby gritted her teeth, "No."

"Well?"

"I kinda told Ziva that maybe that woman's body was stolen and well, she sorta might've been Mossad."

"WHAT?"

"I know I shouldn't have and I tried to veer the conversation towards sex, like I always do when I'm nervous, but she knew I was lying and she was definitely not in the mood to talk about sex, which I don't blame her, her father-in-law dying and she brought up Prince Omar Ibn Alwaan and all and it just came out." Abby rambled, ending with a frown, "I'm sorry."

"What did she say after you told her?"

"She didn't, she just hung up." Abby stepped to Gibbs, burying herself into his chest, "I messed up bad, didn't I?"

Gibbs wrapped his arm around her, rubbing at her arm, he tilted his head down, sighing, kissing her on the top of the head.

* * *

Eli David sat at his desk, eating a sandwich, a beep sounded and a woman spoke in Hebrew over the speaker in the phone. He dropped his sandwich and roared back in Hebrew, his monitor went black, "What is so damn important, Officer Bashan?" Ziva popped up on his monitor, "Ziva?" He shockingly uttered.

Officer Bashan was standing behind her, his arms crossed at his chest, "Director..."

"Out, out." David ordered, "I want to speak to my daughter in private."

"No." Ziva stated, "Stay."

Eli sat back, taking a take breath through his nose, "So."

Ziva lifted a photograph of women she knew as Olivia Dagot up in front of her, "Is this woman an operative for the Mossad?"

Eli started to laugh.

"STOM TA'PEH!" Ziva yelled.

Eli sat up, looking angry, "How dare you!"

"Is this woman an operative for the Mossad?" Ziva repeated her question, holding the photograph closer to the camera.

Eli sat back again, rubbing at his hands, "You failed me, Ziva."

* * *

Tony let out a soft moan as he brushed the side of his face into Ziva's pillow. A creaking floor board made him stop. A man stepped into the doorway, a shadow covering his face.

Tony quickly swung around, pulling a pair of handguns from under Ziva's pillows, aiming them at the man.

* * *

Ziva shook her head, "No, Aba, I failed myself, I went to die and you let me. Unless you wanted me to die, then I guess I failed you, too."

Eli groaned, "You took the assignment, Ziva. YOU!"

"And you knew I was not in the right frame of mind, you knew that!"

"What was I supposed to do?"

"Stop me! You are my father, did you not care if I lived or died?"

Eli sighed, "You are so much like your mother, weak."

"Perhaps." Ziva replied, "But unlike her, I found happiness."

Eli shook his head in disgust, "Of all the people, him?" Ziva smiled, thinking of Tony, "Why?"

"He never gave up on me, after everything I did to him, he never gave up."

Eli lowered his head, letting out a deep breath.

"If you care at all about me, even in the slightest, help me." Ziva started to cry, "Bevakasha."

Eli slowly raised his head, "Michael." He nodded to Officer Bashan.

Officer Bashan stepped forward, taking the photograph from Ziva, looking at it, "Yes, this is Mossad Officer Tzipi Meir."

Ziva raised her hand to her face, "You ordered her to kill Anthony DiNozzo, Sr.?"

Bashan looked at Ziva, his eyes widened, he looked at the monitor, "No."

"Don't lie to me!" Ziva roared.

"I did not authorize that, Ziva." Eli stated.

Bashan gasped and was about to say something.

"Quiet!" Eli ordered.

Ziva turned to Bashan, "What is it?" He was silent. She turned back to the monitor, but quickly grabbed Bashan, slamming his face down into the keyboard, holding it there as she lifted his arm, forcing it upward, "WHAT IS IT!"

"She was our American contact with the CIA." Bashan called out in pain.

"Who in the CIA?" Ziva pushed harder on his arm, popping his shoulder out of socket, "WHO!"

"Trent Kort!" Bashan finally admitted.

"She is not to be harmed, Ziva!" Eli stated.

"She's already dead!" Ziva acknowledged.

"Now, you're killing your own people?" Eli yelled in anger.

"I did not kill her!" Ziva shouted back, "But I think we both know who did!" She shoved the monitor, it smashed against the floor, breaking. She helped Bashan up, grabbing his arm, she quickly jerked on his arm, putting his shoulder back into place, "Sorry."

Ziva side stepped Bashan, trying to leave, but he grabbed her arm. She looked back at him, "Be safe, child."

Ziva raised her hand, caressing Bashan's cheek and left without saying a word.

* * *

Author Note #1 - I am the worst strip poker player ever! Or am I? Heh.


	27. Naked and Angry

"Tony." Ziva called out, passing through the kitchen coming from the garage, "Are you up?"

"In here." Tony responded.

Ziva made her way through the house, she turned down a hallway and stopped in her tracks, squinting hard, Tony was standing next to their bed naked wielding two handguns, she pulled her weapon from her hip, "Tony?"

Ziva hurried into the room, aiming at what Tony was, seeing a older man standing in the corner of the room, "Who are you?"

"As I was telling your husband, I'm with the CIA." The man said starting to lower his arms, making Ziva cock her weapon.

The man's arms shot back up, "That was the same reaction he had."

"Who are you?" Ziva vigorously questioned.

"My name is Clayton Webb, I'm a friend of a friend."

"The CIA is not our friend." Ziva replied.

"Rabb asked me to help you and I can give you Trent Kort."

Tony looked up from putting on a pair of pants, "What does Trent Kort have to do with anything?"

Webb's eyes shifted towards Ziva.

"What is he talking about, Ziva?" Tony asked.

"Olivia Dagot's real name is Tzipi Meir, she was Mossad."

"Wait, Mossad killed my father?"

"She was working with Kort, Tony." Ziva replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tony yelled, "Someone better tell me what the hell is going on, right now."

"Kort was burned. He's no longer an agent for the CIA." Webb spoke up, "Ever since he failed to recover the diamonds."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked, taking a step around Ziva moving towards Webb, she reached out for Tony, but quickly moved to her left, keeping her aim on Webb, "What do you mean he never recovered the diamonds?"

"That's why they burned him, he lost nearly 20 million dollars in diamonds."

"Bullshit!" Tony roared, "We were ordered to hand over the diamonds to Kort!"

"By who?" Webb questioned.

Ziva lowered her weapon, shaking her head, "Director Vance."

* * *

Gibbs stepped into Vance's outer office, "Where is he?"

Vance's secretary stood up, "He's not here."

Gibbs opened the door to Vance's office and walked inside.

"Agent Gibbs, I told you he isn't here." The secretary spoke up, moving into the office behind Gibbs.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Or you won't tell me." Gibbs stated, "Right?" The secretary just looked at me, "Yeah, yeah." He slid past her and made his way down to the squad-room, "McGee, can you trace Director Vance's cell phone?"

McGee looked at Gibbs funny, "Boss?"

"That's right, McGee, Director Vance. Can you do it?"

McGee pulled his eyes away from Gibbs, slowly moving them to his monitor as he started to type, "Do you know the number?"

"No, but you can find it, McGee."

McGee sighed, "On it, Boss." He began to type and turned back to Gibbs, "Found it."

"Where?"

"Here." McGee stated, pointing towards the windows.

Gibbs hurried over to the window, seeing Vance looking up at him right before getting into a limo, "What's the number, McGee?"

"555-3454."

Gibbs pulled his cell phone from his jacket pocket and dialed, lifting the phone to his ear, it rang and rang and rang. Finally the line connected, "You're too late, Gibbs, I've given my resignation to the SecNav."

"Resignation?"

"I'm on to bigger and better things and I'll be damned if I let you people drag me down with you."

"What happened to the diamonds, Leon?"

"Are you accusing me?"

"Should I be?"

Vance laughed, "What next, I was involved with DiNozzo's father's death?"

"Were you?"

"I'm not the murderer, Gibbs, that would be you." The line went dead and the limo drove away moments later.

Gibbs snapped his cell phone closed, burying it into his fist, squeezing it so tightly that it began to crack. He opened his hand, pieces of the broken phone had cut into his hand, making it bleed. He turned around, dropping the phone into a trash can, "McGee."

McGee nodded and jumped to his feet, knowing what Gibbs wanted.

* * *

A large black SUV came to a stop in an upscale neighborhood. Tony, Ziva and Webb got out of the vehicle, "What are we doing here?" Tony asked, looking up at a large townhouse.

"It's a CIA safehouse." Webb stated.

"Here?" Tony's head swivelled around towards Webb, "These start out at 500k."

"What's better than hiding in plain sight?" Webb declared and walked ahead of them towards the front door, going inside.

Ziva moved up next to Tony, he was again looking up at the building, "I swear if Mark Wahlberg is up there with no shirt on I'm gonna be pissed." He looked at Ziva, "Speaking of which, it's Friday."

"Date night." Ziva smiled.

Tony raised his hand to Ziva's cheek, caressing it lovingly as his fingertip teased her earlobe. He tilted his head down, about to kiss her when his cell started to ring. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, "I'll be right in." He said, lifting his cell phone from his belt.

Ziva shook her head, "You are never leaving my sight again."

Tony smiled down at her as he opened his phone, "Boom, Du-Nozzo." Kort uttered through the phone seconds before the upper floor of the building exploded. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, trying to protect her as they were launched backwards. A shock-wave of glass shards and bricks blew outward, littering the area with smoldering debris. A thick, black fog of smoke engulfing everything in sight.

* * *

Author Note #1 - I feel like absolutely crap.


	28. Webb of Deceit

A bloody faced Tony quickly sat up at the waist and shook his head as a woman in blue scrubs waved smelling salts under his nose, his lower lip and chin split and bleeding, "Ziva!" He called out as he awoke, but lifted his hand upwards, grimaced in pain as he touched his chin.

The woman placed her hands on his shoulders pushing him back to the bed, "I need you to stay calm, Mr. DiNozzo." She calmly spoke.

"Where's my wife?"

The doctor wiped at Tony's head with a towel and flashed a light into eyes, "Blurred vision?"

"What? No." Tony grabbed the doctor's arm, "Where's my wife?"

"She's next door."

Tony swung his legs off the side of the bed, dropping his feet to the floor, "Sir, please."

Tony slid past the doctor and promptly fell down, only to get right back up and made his way to the door, "Orderly!" The doctor called for help.

Tony hurried out the door and down the hall turning into the next examination room, Ziva was lying on the table, "Ziva?" He hoped.

Ziva turned her head, looking towards him, she smiled and held her hand out to him.

Tony smiled back and walked over, a nurse went to stop him, but a doctor grabbed her arm and shook her off, "Let him go."

Tony took her hand in his, he leaned down kissing her on the lips, he winched at the pain, but kissed her again, "I'm okay." She whispered. He kissed her again, not caring about the pain in his lip.

The doctor who was taking care of Ziva walked over to Tony's, "Concussion?"

"No, mostly scrapes and bruises and a split lip, yours?"

"Mild concussion, she complained of blurry vision and pain, but her vision seems to have returned to normal and she had a cut on the back of her head, 12 stitches. She was pretty lucky."

"They both were."

* * *

Gibbs and Abby walked down the long corridor, passing by a security detail. He opened the door, walking into Ziva's hospital room.

Tony was leaning forward in a chair, his head laying on the edge of the bed looking at Ziva, their eyes locked on to one another. She slowly petted the side of his head softly as they quietly conversed.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called out.

Tony raised his head, "Be right back." He whispered and got up, moving around the hospital bed receiving a HUGE hug from Abby, "Abs, you're killing me." He struggled to get out.

Abby eased up her grip, "Would you stop almost being blown up, please!" She cried out.

Tony didn't say a word, he just embraced her before she pulled away and moved over to Ziva.

Gibbs signalled for Tony to head out into the hallway with him.

They walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. Gibbs raised his hand, gently raising up Tony's head under his chin, "That's going to leave a scar."

"Harrison Ford would be proud, I'm sure."

"Here." Gibbs said, holding out a large brown bag.

"Boss?"

"Your weapons."

Tony took the bag, "Thanks."

"You have a concussion?"

"No, I'm good, Boss, but Ziva has a mild one, but she's going to be okay. Thank God."

Gibbs slapped Tony on the back of the head, "What the hell were you doing over there!"

Tony cringed, rubbing at the back of his head, "Rabb's CIA friend, Webb, was taking us to Kort's safe-house."

"You should've called, waited for back-up!"

"He killed my father!"

"Yeah and he almost killed you and Ziva!"

Tony stepped back, bringing his hands up, taking a huge breath as he rubbed his face.

"What about this Webb guy?"

Tony's hands slid down the length of his face, letting out a small sigh, "He's dead, Gibbs, he was inside the townhouse."

"Tony, fire and rescue didn't find any bodies at the scene."

"WHAT?" Tony's facial expression went from sadness to anger in the blink of an eye. He looked around, thinking of what to do. He took a step away from Gibbs, only to be grabbed.

"Where are you going?"

"Rabb."

"Why?"

Tony looked at Gibbs, his eyes burning with anger, "To get some damn answers, what do you think?"

"Kicking the JAG's ass is not the way to do it, DiNozzo, you and I both know that." Gibbs replied, "I'll talk to him, okay?"

Tony groaned, "He called me, Gibbs."

"Who? Rabb?"

"Kort." Tony gritted his teeth, disgusted just hearing the name, "That bastard called before the bomb went off, Boss." He swallowed hard, "I..."

Gibbs just looked at Tony, knowing how he felt, knowing the pain in his heart. He raised his hand to his shoulder, squeezing it, "Your wife needs you."

Tony took a step back, turning his head away from Gibbs and just stood there for a few seconds before walking back to Ziva's room and going inside it.

Gibbs walked over to the two man security team next to Ziva's room, "You have Kort's photo?"

The men nodded.

"Shoot to kill."

* * *

The door to Rabb's office flew open, Gibbs hurried through the door, Rabb's assistant following him into the room, "Sir!"

"It's okay, Petty Officer, close the door."

Rabb's assistant left, closing the door behind her, "What can I do for you, Gibbs?"

"Tell me about Webb."

Rabb's immediately crossed his arms in a defensive manner, "I don't know anyone by that name."

"Cut the shit, he was with Tony and Ziva today when the explosion happened."

Rabb's eyes widened, "I saw that on ZNN, that was you guys?"

"Your man set up my people."

Rabb laughed, "You have to be joking."

Gibbs stepped forward, pounding his fist into Rabb's desk, "Does it look like I'm telling a god damn joke!"

Rabb shook his head in defiance, "There's no way, Gibbs, I've known Webb for close to 15 years, sure he can be a dick, but he's as straight as they come."

"Fine, if you're so sure, then contact him, lets find out."

Suddenly, the door opened, "Sarah?" Harm questioned with concern in his voice, "Is everything okay? The kids?"

"You have to listen to this, Harm." Sarah said, walking over to them, holding up her cell phone.

* * *

Tony and Ziva were lying in bed together, face to face. He was holding a bag of ice to the back of her head as she held a bag of ice to his lower lip, "It looks like it hurts."

Tony muffled through the ice bag.

"What?" Ziva asked, pulling back the bag.

"It does."

Ziva kissed his lips and smiled, "Better?"

"Yes." He said, but shook his head no.

Ziva laughed.

"Heh."

Ziva placed the ice bag back on his lip drawing a muffled groan from Tony. She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his forehead and closed her eyes just staying there.

The door to Ziva's room opened, the NCIS security agent stepped into the room, "Agent DiNozzo?"

The muffled voice of Tony continued until he pulled back from his icy relief, "Yeah?"

"Eli David is downstairs, he wishes to visit his daughter."

Ziva quickly turned over, "Aba?" She whispered to herself.

"Absolutely not!" Tony shouted, getting off the bed.

"No, send him up." Ziva spoke up.

"What?" Tony looked at Ziva as she sat up in bed, "No." He shook his head at her.

"It is okay, Tony."

"No, it's not, Ziva. Mossad was helping Kort. Hell, your father could've order the hit on my dad. On US!"

Ziva reached out, taking a hold of Tony's hand, pulling him closer, she stared into his eyes, "Trust me." She whispered.

Tony reluctantly gave in, give her a slight nod. He bent over, kissing her again, showing the signs of pain as he pulled away, making her laugh, "If it hurts, stop doing it."

"I can't." Tony smiled weakly.

"You're addicted to me, yes?" Ziva grinned.

"Yeah." Tony whispered, kissing her again, "I'm a full blown Zivaholic."

* * *

"You were one of few things that were ever great in my life, Sarah." Webb's voice-mail started, "The time we spent together then and recently." Harm glared at Sarah as the voice-mail continued, "I did something today, something horrific, but I NEEDED to feel important again and it's not like I haven't killed innocent before, but it's different when they're the good guys, but God help me, it was worth it. Having that feeling of power again, even for a second. I've missed...it, sitting behind that desk all these years, just rotting away." Webb sighed, "Last week, you and I, it was if I was reborn again. Thank you."

Harm took a step back, just shaking his head at Sarah.

"I'm sorry, Harm and it was just a kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"It obviously meant something to him!" Harm shouted, "And to me!"

"LATER!" Gibbs yelled, getting Harm and Sarah's attention as the voice-mail continued to play, "I heard something about a key."

"He gave me a key." Sarah replied.

"Play the message again." Gibbs said.

The message started playing again and got up to part where they left off, "Remember the place I took you to on your birthday? It's key to everything. Goodbye, Sarah and I'm sorry, Harm."

* * *

The door to Ziva's room opened, Eli David and Amit Hadar walked into the room.

Ziva was wrapped up in a blanket, covered up to her neck, laying away from them, "See what you did?" Tony said, standing next to her.

"Me?" Eli replied.

"Yeah, you going to deny it now? That's rich."

"I do not know what you are talking about." Eli stated.

Tony began, but Ziva fought to utter, "Aba, is that you?"

"I am here." Eli spoke, moving closer to her.

"Stop." Tony said, "That's close enough."

"She is my daughter!"

"And she's my wife!"

"Tony." Ziva gulped hard, "Aba." She struggled trying to sit up.

Tony placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her from sitting up, "Hey, the doctor told you not to move."

"What is wrong with her?" Eli asked.

"A bomb went off, what do you think?"

"A bomb?"

"Don't act stupid, you sent the guy. You sent Kort."

Eli took a step back, looking shocked, "Kort did this?"

"You denying it? You sent a man to kill your own daughter!"

"That's a lie!" Eli roared.

"She would be dead." Hadar added, "Because he would have sent me and I do not fail."

"Yeah, I guess that went for my father's, too, huh? Killed by your agent."

"I did not authorized that." Eli raised his voice.

"Sorry, Dad." Tony shook his head towards Eli with disgust, "I don't believe you."

Ziva let out a deep groan as she attempted to get up again, making Tony put his hand behind her, "Ziva, please." He begged.

"Why, Aba?" Ziva fought to get out, tears crawling down her cheeks.

Sadness washed over Eli's face, "I did not do this, Zivy. Kort was only meant to retrieve with the help of Vance."

"What does Vance have to do with anything?" Tony questioned.

"We had to bring him in, he had the diamonds, we needed them to get the package."

"Package? Wait, are you telling me Kort has a suitcase nuke in Washington?"

"Yes."

"Are you INSANE?"

"Would you rather it be in the hands of a terrorists?"

"He IS a terrorist, he blew up a fucking building!"

Tony lifted his cell phone and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?"

"There's a mad man with a live nuke in DC and you're asking questions?"

"It does not have a working trigger, it is corroded, it will not work." Hadar added.

Ziva sat up, "What was Tzipi Meir assignment?"

Eli was stunned at Ziva's miraculous recovery, "Ziva?"

"ABA! What was Tzipi Meir assignment?"

"She was to buy a working trigger." Hadar answered.

"Let me guess, for three million dollars?" Tony asked, his cell phone glued to his ear.

"How did you know that?"

* * *

Gibbs lifted his cell phone to his ear, "Boss!" Tony yelled through the phone, "Kort has a suitcase nuke."

"Yeah, DiNozzo and we're looking at it." Gibbs conveyed as he, Harm and Sarah were all looking at a large rectangular box sitting in the bottom of a large locker.

* * *

Author Note #1 - The last week has sucked. HARD. My wife has been sick and all I have to say is, she's superwoman. Okay, I'm gonna pass out now.


	29. Plausible Deniability

Gibbs squatted down in front of a large locker, he squinted hard as he examined the well-weathered suitcase, a large commotion behind him broke his concentration. He slightly turned his head, looking over his shoulder, Harm and Sarah were arguing. He stood up, shaking his head, "Really?" He grunted, "Now?"

"Sorry." Sarah said, "We're fine."

Harm rubbed at the bridge of his nose, letting out a large groan.

"What is that suppose to me?" Sarah questioned.

"I don't even know anymore, Sarah, or you, for that matter."

"That goes both ways, Harm."

Gibbs rolled his eyes, "And this is why you should never date a co-worker."

"Uh, Gibbs, aren't two of your team members married?" A confused Harm asked.

"Yeah, the big difference is, she'd kill him and he knows it...now, you two need to..." A phone started to ring. All three of checked their cell phones, but it wasn't one of theirs. The phone rang again and all realized it was coming from the suitcase.

They all looked at the suitcase, then at one another, "Should we open it?" Harm questioned.

"What if it blows up, Harm?" Sarah replied.

Gibbs grabbed the suitcase from the locker, placing it on a bench, unlatched it. He opened it.

Sarah gasped hard covering her mouth with her hands, she turned burying her face into Harm's chest.

Harm turned his head away after looking at the contents of the suitcase, "It's Webb." He acknowledged. The decapitated head of Clayton Webb was stuffed inside the suitcase, a phone continued to ring.

Gibbs dipped his hand into his jacket pocket, pulling out a handkerchief, picking up the bloody cell phone and answered it.

"Who am I speaking to?" Kort spoke over the phone.

"Who the hell is that?" Harm yelled in anger.

"Temper, temper." Kort replied, "Gibbs, you must be there, am I right?"

"What the hell do you want Kort?" Gibbs spoke up.

"Aww, there you are Gibbs."

"Where's the bomb, Kort?"

"It's..." Kort softly began to laugh, "Believe me, you'll see soon enough."

"You can't set it off, Kort. Damn it, you'll kill millions!"

"How are the Duh-Nozzo's? Dead I hope."

"KORT!" Gibbs yelled.

The line went silent and finally dead, leaving them all speechless, not knowing what was going to happen.

* * *

Amit Hadar stood next to Director David, he was sitting in the far corner away from Ziva's bed. Hadar's cell phone started to ring. He lifted it from his pocket and spoke in Hebrew.

Ziva turned, looking at them as Hadar passed the phone to Eli, who stood up and made his out of the room.

"Who was that?" Ziva questioned.

"For your father."

"That is not what I asked."

"I can not say, Ziva, you are no longer a officer of the Mossad, I am sorry."

"Does it have to do with Kort?" Tony entered the discussion.

Hadar was silent.

Several minutes pass until Eli re-entered the room, "Aba, who was that?" Ziva questioned.

Eli fired something back in Hebrew and Ziva returned the favor, but in a louder, angrier tone. He stepped forward shaking his hands towards her and raised his voice above hers, yelling in her face. Ziva turned away from him. He grabbed her by the chin, yanking her face back to him.

A bone crunching crack came from Eli's face. Tony grunted as he pulled back his hand, his punch had landed squarely on Eli's jaw.

Eli took a step back and lifted his hand to his jaw. His legs gave way and he toppled straight down, making a huge thud as he landed on his rear end. He just sat there stunned, before falling over to his side.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER!" Tony yelled at the top of his lungs as Ziva reached out for him, grabbing a hold of his wrist, trying to stop him from doing more damage.

Hadar quickly moved to Eli, holding his hand out towards Tony, "Enough." He said, trying to help Eli up, but it was no use, he was out cold.

The door quickly opened, the NCIS security agent ducked into the room.

"Everything is fine." Ziva stated.

"I think you'll want to turn it to ZNN." The agent replied.

Ziva reached over grabbing the remote control and turned on the television, the words "Breaking News." scrolled across the bottom of the screen as she turned up the volume, "Hello, I'm Stacey Brooks and we have breaking news, James McHattie, our Pentagon correspondent has a special report. James?" A blonde woman said, before the screen turned to a man, "Stacey, we've been told that an explosion as occurred in Iran and it's possible that it may be their nuclear reactor."

"James, sorry to interrupt you, but we have video from amateur recording of what is said to be a mushroom-type cloud over Iran." A video started to play, showing a huge mushroom cloud. The words, "Nuclear Explosion in Iran?" popped up on the screen.

Ziva looked at Hadar, "You knew it would come to this, Ziva. We could not let Iran become a nuclear power."

"Why all the bullshit? Why Kort? Why did my father have to die for this shit?" Tony shook his head, not understand any of it.

"Plausible deniability." Hadar simply stated, "I am sorry for your father, I really am, but we must do what we must do to survive."

* * *

Tony was quietly sitting on the edge of his bed in the darkness of his bedroom. Ziva moved up behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his shoulder.

He turned his head towards her and lifted his hand to hers, caressing it, "You feeling okay?"

"Mmm-hmm." She slid her head to him, kissing his lips, "Can't sleep?"

"Too much on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No...I'm tired of thinking about it. It hurts."

She reached down across his chest, taking a hold of his left hand with her right and fell back.

He rolled over with her, cuddling up next to her, "Do you think Mossad killed him?"

"Yes." There was a long pause, "Does that make you happy?"

"No...I wanted to do it."

* * *

Author Note #1 - It's a bird! It's a plane! Nope, it's Superwoman!


	30. Thanksporking

Tony was knelt down, clearing leaves and grass clipping from the front of a gravestone. He slowly let his fingers slid along the lettering in the stone's front.

"Here." Ziva whispered, getting Tony's attention. He turned, seeing her holding a glass with ice.

"I want you to meet someone very special." He smiled at Ziva, taking the glass from her. He switched the glass to his other hand and took a hold of her hand and pulled her next to him, "Mom, this is Ziva."

Ziva looked at Tony, then at the gravestone, reading the name: "Marie Ann DiNozzo."

"She would've loved you."

"You think so?"

Tony leaned in, giving her a kiss, "I know so."

"I will let you two talk." Ziva said, trying to get up, but Tony didn't let go of her hand, "What is it?"

"I love you."

Ziva turned her shoulders square to him, bringing her free hand up to his cheek, caressing it as she kissed him, "Ditto." She whispered.

Tony smiled, beaten at his own game and absolutely loved it, he kissed her once more before loosening his grip, her fingers slipped from his grasp.

Tony dug into the glass, tossing all the ice except one ice cube. He sat the glass down in front of him and reached to his left, grabbing a modest looking urn and a bottle. He placed the urn on the front edge of the gravestone and opened the bottle and lifted the glass and slowly started to pour, "McCallen 18, three fingers, one ice cube." He stated, setting the glass down next to the urn, "It's just one drink, Mom, I'll take the bottle with me."

Tony walked up to Ziva, holding the bottle of whiskey, she was standing next to the car, "You left the urn?"

"Yeah."

"What if it's stolen?"

"Then it would be fitting for him, don't you think?" Tony said before tossing the bottle of whiskey into a trash can.

* * *

A large wooden door opened, a thick, wonderful aroma washed over Tony and Ziva's senses. Vincenzo appeared in the doorway with open arms, "Happy Thanksgiving!" He boasted, embracing Ziva with a massive bear hug.

Tony slid past them, making his way to the kitchen, he stopped in his tracks as he saw the ungodly assortment of meats and cheeses on the table, "God, I love being Italian." He proclaimed, taking a thin slice of prosciutto into his mouth, savoring it, "I'm in hog heaven." He went to grab another piece when Sophie smacked his hand.

"Where is your wife?"

"She's taking one for the team so I could go non-kosher up." Tony said,

Sophie gasped, but quickly laughed, "She doesn't eat pork." She smacked herself in the head, shaking it, "Good thing I made turkey."

"It is Thanksgiving, Aunt Sophie."

"I love bacon." Ziva admitted.

Sophie looked at her oddly.

"Even vegetarians love bacon, Aunt So..." Tony stated with a grin, until.

"Shush you..." Sophie glanced at Tony for a split second before returning to Ziva.

Tony took a step back, pushing another meat of proscuitto into his mouth.

Ziva nervously laughed, feeling cornered, on trial, "We're also not suppose to eat meat and cheese together."

Sophie gasped again.

"I know, imagine having nothing on your pizza." Tony chimed in.

"Haha, it looks like she's changed, Sophie, I wonder if it has to do with all the Italian she's been taking in."

Sophie's eyes widened, "Vincenzo!"

"Oh, I didn't need it like that! I meant, all the Italian meat she eats, you know Anthony being Italian and always having great Italian meat!"

Sophie lifted her hands to her face, trying to hide, "Vincenzo!"

"I...I..." Vincenzo tried to explained himself, but stopped seeing the look of: embarrassment, disappointment and anger on Sophie's face, "I will shut up now." He stated and went silent.

"It's okay." Ziva laughed, "It's true."

Sophie shook her hands out in front of her, her head shaking in disbelief, she reached out grabbing Ziva's hand, "Come with me before they ruin you completely."

Tony and Vincenzo look at one another and just shrugged their shoulders and quickly dug back into the prosciutto.

Sophie lifted a large lid off a pot, "Do the Jewish people have something like Thanksgiving?"

Yes, it's called 'Sukkot'." Ziva answered, she moved closer seeing what was in the pot, "It;s usually in September or October, though."

"Ravioli con la zucca."

"Pumpkin ravioli?"

"Aww, you speak Italiano?" Sophie smiled.

"Si, parlo italiano alcuni."

Sophie's smile grew, "Would you like to be my guinea pig?" She dipped a large slitted spoon into the pot and scooped out a ravioli and placed it on a plate, setting it and fork down on the counter in front of Ziva, "Go on, be honest."

Ziva lifted the fork from the counter, cutting a piece of the ravioli off and lifted it to her lips, she lightly blew on it before putting it in her mouth. She slowly began chewing, but she quickly opened her mouth waving her hand rapidly, "Hot, hot, hot!" She exclaimed still chewing. She swallow but began coughing until her cheeks puffed up. Her hands flew up, covering her mouth.

Sophie pointed towards the door, "The first door on the left!" She called out, watching Ziva run through the door.

Sophie waited outside of the bathroom door hearing the sink turn off. The door opened, Ziva stepped out, her face was wet, "Are you okay?"

Ziva nodded.

"That bad, huh?"

"Oh, no, it was good."

Sophie laughed, "Obviously not."

"Really, it was very good, I've just not been feeling well."

Sophie stared at her, not saying a word.

"What?" Ziva let out a quick laugh, "Oh, no, no, no, if you're thinking I'm pregnant, I'm not."

"Oh." Sophie said, saddened by her answer.

"Yeah, I've had a stomach bug for the last week or so."

"Usually in the morning?" Sophie asked, hoping.

Ziva laughed, "I've been spotting."

"You do know you can spot and still be pregnant, right?"

Ziva squinted hard towards Sophie.

* * *

Tony and Vincenzo were flopped down in front of the television watching football, "You know, the Lions don't suck as much as they use to."

"It's only the first half, give 'em time!" Vincenzo laughed and took a sip of his wine, "Have you tried the pancetta wrapped rabbit loin?" He asked, holding up a plate.

"Hmm?" Tony grunted, his eyes shifted to Vincenzo seeing the deliciously looking meat treats. He leaned up, taking one from the plate, popping it into his mouth, "Will you adopt me?"

Vincenzo let out a deep laugh, giving Tony a huge slap on the back.

Tony took three more from the plate, "If you won't adopt me, I'm taking Aunt Sophie home with me!"

"HAHA! I don't think so, but if you ask her, she might give you the recipe."

A loud crash came from the kitchen, making Tony leap to his feet. He hurried into kitchen seeing Ziva laying on the ground, "What happened?" He asked in a panic, dropping to his knee next to her.

"She fainted." Sophie said.

"Fainted?" Tony repeated, sliding his hand under the back of Ziva's head, "Ziva? Why?"

"I told her you weighed 9 pounds, 8 ounches at birth."

"Huh? Why would that make her faint?"

"Oh, I don't know, the thought of pushing something that HUGE out of your body, it can be very scary."

"Wait. Are you saying what I think you're saying, because if you're saying that and I think maybe you are...then I, uhhhh...but she t-told me...wait, I'm gonna be...are you sure?" Tony rambled through his confusion.

Ziva's head turned in Tony's hand, her eyelids flickered as she looked up at him, "W-what happened?"

"You fainted, dear." Sophie said.

Tony helped Ziva sit up, smiling at her, "You're really pregnant?" Ziva started to lay back down, "Are you okay?"

"I just need a minute." After a few seconds Ziva reached up, pulling down Tony by his tie, kissing him. She licked her lips and kissed him again, "What did you eat? It's delicious."

Tony laughed, kissing her.

Tony and Ziva were laying in bed, her back to him, his hand wrapped around her body, resting on her stomach. She moved her hand to his, covering it, "Tony."

"I know, you might not be pregnant."

"Just do not get too excited, yet, the last thing I want you to do is look down on me if I'm not."

Tony leaned back, pushing her down to her back, "Why would I do that?"

"I had a miscarriage about two months ago."

Tony moved his hand to Ziva's face, caressing it gently, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I saw how much you wanted to be a father and I just couldn't do that to you, I knew it would be..." Ziva began to cry.

"Shhh, no, I wanna know, I wanna be there for you." He kissed her sweetly on the lips, "You're going to be a great mother, you know that, right?"

Ziva's closed her eyes, pushing the tears further down her cheeks and almost immediately, Tony wiped them away and replaced them with kisses.

"Tony, Ziva." Sophie called out, "There's someone here who wants to say hello."

Tony turned over, looking towards the door. Ziva placed her hand on his chest, "I'll be right there."

"You sure?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Ziva smiled, giving him a kiss. Tony pulled away from her, moving out the door. She got up and moved into the bathroom and splashed water onto her face. She let out a deep sigh, "You look like harah." She declared, dapping her face dry on a towel. She laid the towel on the towel rack and moved out into the living room.

"ZIVAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" A grinning Sarah yelled, running over to Ziva, hugging her tightly around the legs.

Tony and Savannah looked on as Ziva dropped to her knees, hugging Sarah.

* * *

The six of them sat around a large dinner table feasting on Thanksgiving dinner, talking, laughing, having a great time, "Oh, Anthony, I have something for you." Vincenzo stated, leaving the dining room.

"After you eat, Vinny." Sophie urged, "It's gonna get cold."

Vincenzo came back holding a large poster board, "I hope you like it."

"What is it?" Tony asked.

Vincenzo lifted the poster board and turned it around, "See, there's me, the good looking one and your dad and there's the shark and there's you, sitting in the corner on the verge of pu..."

"Vincenzo, we're eating!"

Tony laughed hard, harder and longer than he's laughed in some time. He stood up, moving over to his uncle, taking the enlarged photo from him, "I love it." He wrapped his arms around Vincenzo, hugging him.

"Good."

"Thanks." Tony gulped hard, "I needed that."

* * *

Ziva hugged Sarah through the car door window, she pulled back and waved as the car drove off. She turned, walking over to Vincenzo and Sophie, getting a hug from both. Sophie handed her a piece of paper before Ziva made her over to the car, getting inside. Tony was already in the driver's seat, "What's that?"

"Her Bugs and Porky recipe."

"Heh. Th-th-th-th-that's all folks!"

* * *

Author Note #1 - I love Earth, it's where I keep all my stuff!


	31. Heartbeat

Tony and Ziva were standing in the middle of an aisle inside of a CVS pharmacy looking at the large assortment of home pregnancy tests, "Why are there so many?"

"They knew we were coming, Ziva." Tony joked.

Ziva rolled her eyes, taking a bite of a large piece of pizza she was holding, "Seriously, how do we choose?"

"I say we get one of each, lets make sure."

Ziva swallowed hard and looked at Tony, finally letting out a laugh, "How much pee do you think I have?"

"Hold my pizza." Tony said as he ran down the aisle and disappeared around the corner, he jogged back holding a bottle of Gatorade, "This should help."

Ziva smiled, her lips greasy. She handed back Tony's pizza, which had several large bites taken out of it. He looked at it and just shook his head, "What?" She chewed, "You gave food to a pregnant woman, what did you expect?" She continued chewing.

"Oh, you're pregnant now?" He asked, smiling the whole time.

"I'm hungry." Ziva frowned.

"Heh." Tony leaned in, kissing her, "Here." He held out his pizza to her, letting her have it. He turned, grabbing a handful of boxes from the shelves and they moved towards the front of the store as Ziva continued to eat her pizza.

Tony dropped the pregnancy tests and the bottle of gatorade on the counter. Ziva grunted, reaching down, grabbing a king sized Snickers bar.

The woman behind the counter laughed, "Anything else?"

Ziva reached forward again, grabbing a bag of Twizzlers, then a bag of M&M's, but put them back seeing something better, "Oh, pretzel M&M's! Salty and sweet!" She grinned, tossing them on the counter.

Tony looked back as Ziva took another bite of her pizza, "If you're not pregnant, God help us."

The lady behind the counter laughed again, "I loved gummi bears when I was pregnant."

"Gummi bears?" Ziva's eyes lit up, making Tony shake his head and laugh.

Tony looked at the the lady behind the counter, who pointed towards one of the aisles. He quickly made his way over grabbing a bag of gummi bears and made his way back.

"So, that'll be it then?" The woman asked, she and Tony both looked at Ziva, who nodded, "Okay, so that'll be $87.48."

"Heh. A little overboard, huh?" Tony asked, handing the woman his credit card.

The woman wiped his card and smiled, handing it back, "Naw, most women come in here alone and buy them and you actually seem excited, so good for you!"

* * *

Tony was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the bathroom door. He rocked back and forth on the bed before standing up, he took a step towards the door, but quickly sat back down, "Do you need help in there?" He raised his hand to his face, groaning, "How are you going to help her pee? Dumbass!" He quickly shot back up from the bed, "Running water always helps me."

"Tony." Ziva's voice carried through the door.

"Yeah?"

"Stop."

"Okay." Tony shook his head and moved back to the bed.

The door opened, Tony started to get up, "No." Ziva called out. He remained on the bed as she stepped towards him wearing a robe, her arms behind her back, "I have six things to show you." She smiled, "No, seven."

"We only bought five tests, Ziva."

Ziva walked over to Tony, straddling him, "5 for 5."

"You want Arby's?" Tony squinted.

"What?" Ziva squinted back and let out a laugh, "Yes, actually, but later..." She brought her arms forward showing Tony the test strips, "All positive."

Tony's eyes began to swell until tears trickled down his cheeks. He moved his right hand to the back of her head, sliding his fingers into her hair, bringing her lips down to his.

"There's more." Ziva stated, she leaned back and slowly started to open her robe.

Tony's eyes moved up and down, looking into Ziva's eyes and down and back up, several times, "Holy boobies!"

"I know, right? They are huge! Not huge, but you know what I mean!" Ziva laughed. Tony lifted his hands, closing in on her breasts when she slapped his hands, "No touching!"

"Huh?"

"They are very sensitive and sore and...just don't touch them!"

Tony frowned, making Ziva roll her eyes, "Can we at least have sex?"

"Oh, we're having sex." Ziva laughed, pushing Tony down onto his back.

* * *

Ziva's retching awoke Tony, he slid off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. She was kneeling over the toilet. He knelt down next to her, pulling back her hair, "Do you hate me yet?"

Ziva looked at him, "Why would I hate you?"

"I just figured, you know, morning sickness and me causing it."

"It takes two to make a baby." She attempted to smile, but quickly turned back to the bowl, vomiting.

Tony held her hair back and caught a glimpse of the bowl, "Wow, did you eat all that candy? It's like a rainbow of ewww." He quipped with a smile.

Ziva groaned, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she turned her head, looking at him, "Don't make me kiss you."

* * *

The elevator doors opened, Ziva stepped out, Tony was right behind her, carrying both of their bags. He followed her to the bullpen when a voice rang out, "Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes?" Tony and Ziva both answered.

"See, Agent Gibbs." An older woman who stood chest high to Gibbs spoke, standing on the balcony, "You two up here."

Tony looked at Ziva, "Who's that?"

Ziva shrugged her shoulders, she had no clue.

Tony and Ziva moved up the stairs, she swatted at his hands as he tried to help her, "Tony, I know you're trying to help, but I'm fine. Just pregnant."

"Pregnant?" The woman glared at Gibbs.

Tony and Ziva made it to the top, stopping next to Gibbs, "Boss?"

"My name is Henrietta Lange, Agent DiNozzo." The woman began, "I'm the new Director of NCIS, but you can call me Hetty. Please join me in my office, Mrs. DiNozzo." She walked through the doorway to her office.

"You're pregnant?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded with a smile.

Gibbs took Ziva in his arms, giving her a hug. He pulled back, giving Tony a smack on the shoulder, "Someone finally wanted your sperm, huh?" He smirked.

"HA-HA-HA!" Tony sarcastically laughed, "That was funny, Boss...5 years ago!"

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Leave his sperm alone, Gibbs, it belongs to me now anyway." She said, moving through the door towards the director's office.

"Yeah! Wait, what did she say?"

Gibbs patted Tony on the shoulder again, putting his arm around him, "Yeah, well...welcome to married with children, she owns your ass now."

* * *

Ziva stepped into the forensics lab, the door immediately slammed and locked, the music stopped, the lab went completely quiet except for the fans on the machines.

"Really, Abby? Again?" Ziva groaned, walking up to Abby as she stood at her workstation, "What did I do now?"

"You're pregnant?" Abby turned, "Please tell me you didn't pee on a stick."

Ziva laughed, "I did not pee on a stick."

"So you went to the doctor?"

"No, I am going at lunch today."

"Then how do you know you're pregnant?"

Ziva clinched her teeth, "I peed on a stick."

"But you just told me you didn't!"

"Well, you told me not to tell you."

Abby frowned, "You know I wanted to be one to tell you that you were DiNozzoed."

"Awww." Ziva opened her arms, "Sorry, Abby."

Abby quickly hugged Ziva, then pulled pack grabbing a cup from her table, "Pee me." She laughed, "I promised my machines."

Ziva chuckled, shaking her head at Abby's silliness.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Ziva smiled, taking the cup from Abby, "Okay, but only because it's you, Abby."

Abby grabbed Ziva, hugging her again, "When you get back from lunch, act surprise when I tell you you're preggers, okay?"

Ziva laughed, "Anything else?"

"Can I name the baby?" Abby laughed, grinning ear to ear.

* * *

Ziva was laying on her back on an examination table, her feet up in stirrups. Tony took a hold of her hand, squeezing it, "Ultrasound time." He smiled, seeing that she was nervous.

The door opened, a younger woman in a white lab coat walked in carrying a medical chart, "Ziva, it's good to see you again." She sat the chart on the counter and washed her hands, drying them and placing latex gloves on, "You are pregnant." She smiled, "So, how about we get a look at the baby?" She said, lifting a long thin probe up in front of her, "You did empty your bladder, correct?"

"That the hell is that, doc?" Tony asked.

"It's a transducer, the baby is too small for conventional ultrasound, so we need to perform a transvaginal ultrasound." She said, sliding a condom over the probe. She looked at Ziva, "Are you ready?"

Ziva nodded, "Yes."

The doctor lifted the front of Ziva's gown.

"Oh, you mean you're going...ahhh, in...okay."

The doctor smiled at Tony, "I know, this part is always hard for the fathers. So, Ziva, in your chart, you asked the nurse about spotting?" She asked.

"Yes, why would I be doing that if I was pregnant?" Ziva wondered.

"It could be many things, do you guys have an active sex life?"

"Define active?" Tony replied.

"Three to five times a week." The doctor said, her eyes moved to the monitor, "How active are you guys?"

"We're still newlyweds, so..."

"Ahh, I see, that's probably it then, I wouldn't worry about it unless the blooding becomes more heavy, okay?"

Ziva nodded, understanding.

"Uhh, Doc...can I hurt the baby, you know?" Tony asked, looking and sounding quite embarrassed.

"No, the baby is well protected inside and don't worry, all first time father's ask that question, so don't be embarrassed." The doctor pointed at the monitor, "Okay, you're about 7 weeks along."

"7?" Ziva asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, your baby is about a half inch long, so about the size of grain of rice."

"Wow." Tony looked at the monitor, "What's the flickering?"

"That's your babies heartbeat."

Tony smiled, squeezing Ziva's hand tighter, "Look at her, Ziva."

Ziva looked at Tony, smiling, then at the doctor, "Her?"

"No, not yet, sex can't be determined yet." The doctor answered.

"You want to have a girl?" Ziva asked Tony.

Tony nodded and leaned in giving his wife a kiss, "If she's anything like you, absolutely. I'm going to have to buy a shotgun, but absolutely." He admitted with a small laugh.

* * *

Ziva walked into the forensics lab, "Abby, I'm here for my results." She said, letting Abby have her moment.

Abby spun around from her work station, "You're pregnant!"

Ziva was holding a photo of the ultrasound up for Abby to see.

"Baby Abigail!"

Ziva laughed, "What if its a boy?"

"Abe?" Abby shrugged her shoulders, flashing a grin.

* * *

Author Note #1 - I remember my wife's first ultrasound, I didn't think it was possible to be so scared and so excited at the same time.


	32. Crib Cracker Cut

"Leroy." Jackson Gibbs called down the stairs into the basement.

"What is it, Dad?" Gibbs replied.

Jackson moved down the stairs, "Do you need help with that?" He asked, seeing his son stacking lumber on a table made from two sawhorses and a large sheet of plywood.

"No, I'm good." Gibbs replied and continued to stack.

"Making another boat?"

"Nope." Gibbs answered, laying a couple more pieces of wood on the pile.

"Dinner's ready, if you got the time."

"Yeah." Gibbs said, wiping sweat from his brow, "I have about 7 months." He let out a small smile and moved over to his dad, putting his arm around his shoulder, "Are you ever going home?" He softly began to laugh.

"Watch it or I'll never leave." Jackson retorted.

* * *

Tony was laying on his side, asleep in bed. The bathroom door opened, Ziva turned off the light and walked out, closing the door behind her. She quietly moved to the bed, lifting her husband's arm and climbed in, wiggling herself back into his warm body. She lowered his arm around her waist and back into his loving embrace.

His grip tightened around her waist as he began to stir, "You okay?" He whispered, burying his face into the back of her hair, taking in her scent.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, I did not mean to wake you."

He moved to his mouth to her neck, kissing it gently, "Your tummy?"

She turned slightly towards him, "Just a little nauseous."

He turned away from her grabbing something from his nightstand, he wrestled with a package before turning back to her, "Here." He said, prompting himself up, placing the object in his mouth.

She squinted at the object, barely seeing it in the darkness, "What is it?"

He lowered his lips to hers, letting her take it before they kissed. He raised his head as she began to chew, "A cracker?"

"It'll help with the nausea." He replied, holding out the package to her.

"What, you're not gonna feed me?" She laughed.

He sat up, pushing himself back against the headboard. He patted his lap and she quickly straddled him, "Ziva want a cracker?" He joked.

She nodded with a laugh and ate the crackers one by one as he gave them to her.

"Hey, it's Friday, any ideas for date night?" He asked.

"I'd like Italian."

"You have Italian every night." He smirkingly quipped.

"I want real Italian, not just some Vienna sausage." She giggled between chews.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuch." He exclaimed through her giggles, "That hurts for a couple reasons: first of all, that's not even Italian and secondly, he can hear you!"

"Awwww, you and he both know that I love your _EXTRA_ stuffed Italian sausage." She grinned and kissed him, "Forgive me?" She asked, bribing him with another kiss.

"Heh. Extra stuffed." He nodded and dug back into the plastic package, pulling out a cracker, "Last one." He stated, holding it out to her. She leaned forward, opening her mouth, taking his fingers into her mouth, sucking on them and not stopping, "Uhhhh, Ziva...heh...you know when you do that, uhhh, you, uhh..."

"I know." She acknowledged, freeing his fingers from her mouth after feeling his hardness pressing against her from below. She slid off his lap, sitting on her heels between his legs. She took a hold of him and looked into his eyes, "I have to apologize to him, now." She declared with a smile before lowering her head into his lap.

His head fell back, looking up at the ceiling, he smiled closing his eyes, "Best. Apology. Ever." He whispered to himself.

* * *

Hetty stood in MTAC, looking up at the big screen. Leon Vance popped up on the screen, "I heard you were the new Director of NCIS, congratulations on the promotion."

"Thank you, Leon...and the same can be said for your...equilateral move to...where are you again, Leon? The CIA?"

"That's classified, Hetty."

"Ahhh, yes, there are a lot of those jobs...what can NCIS do for you?"

"I need to speak with Agent DiNozzo."

"Which one?"

"Both actually." Leon turned, covering the mic with his hand and started talking to someone in the same room.

"No."

"Right, I'll send a car to bring them here."

"I said no, Leon."

"What? You can't say no."

"I just did. Goodbye, Leon." Hetty turned to leave.

"Hetty, don't turn your back on me." Vance raised his voice, but the video feed was cut and went blank.

Hetty walked over to first row of seats and sat down, "Melissa, could you get Gibbs and Ziva for me."

Melissa nodded, picking up a phone, "Right away, Ma'am."

"Hetty, Melissa, please." Hetty said, taking a sip of her tea.

Several minutes pass before Gibbs and Ziva walked through the door into MTAC, "You wanted to see us?" Gibbs asked, they moved down the small set of stairs.

"Yes, I've come to a decision about whether or not you will be remaining on Gibbs' team, Ziva." Which made Gibbs look at them both oddly, "Plus we have other things to discuss, so both of you...please sit."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Do we want more angst or just happiness?

Author Note #2 - And what should Ziva crave during her pregnancy?


	33. Pregnancy for Dummies

Tony was leaning back in his chair, his feet on the desk and a book on his lap, reading quietly.

"You're really quiet today, did the new GSM come already?" McGee curiously asked.

Tony licked the top of his fingers and turned the page, but didn't respond.

"Wow, must be the Christmas issue."

Tony's head shot towards McGee, "Huh?"

McGee stood up from his desk and made his way over, looking down at what Tony was reading, "Part II: Pregnancy: A Drama in Three Acts." He read out loud, "Ohhhh, I see...you know, It's just so surreal, Ziva being pregnant." He shook his head in disbelief, "It's weird."

Tony slowly turned his head, looking up at McGee. He dropped his feet to the floor and started to get up.

McGee took a few steps back, "Oh, not that you two having a child is weird, it's just that, when I think of Ziva, it's hard to imagine she'd want kids, she seems so career oriented and you've said it yourself, you didn't think you could handle it."

Tony sank back into his chair.

"Sorry." McGee said with regret, he turned and started back to his desk.

"I'm not Gibbs."

McGee spun around, "What?"

"And I don't want to be." Tony stood up seeing Ziva coming down the stairs and moved around his desk and headed to the bottom of the stairs to meet her.

Ziva stopped for a moment looking at the title of the book Tony was holding, "Pregnancy for Dummies?" She said and continued down the stairs to meet him.

"You're pregnant and I'm...well..." He replied with a smile, "...plus, it has pictures."

Ziva laughed, "And what have you learn from this...book, with pictures?"

"Well, lots of things actually, I was reading about breasts and how they'll change, the tenderness, the size and whatnot..."

Ziva stopped in her tracks, "Did you really need to know more about breasts?" She laughed again.

Tony stepped closer to her, "I just want to do everything right, I don't want to fail..."

Ziva quickly cradled Tony's face with her hands, kissing him, "You won't." She whispered to him as she leaned back. She rubbed softly at his cheeks, she kissed him again, "You won't."

Tony smiled with a nod, "Are you hungry?"

Ziva laughed, "Of course, but I need to tell you something first, but I need you to promise me you will not freak out, okay?"

"Freak out? Is something wrong with the baby?" Tony asked in a concerned tone.

"No, the baby is fine." Ziva smiled, "Now promise me." Tony looked at her, "Go on."

"I promise."

"I am no longer on Gibbs' team."

Tony just stood there, he tilted his head upwards looking towards the Director's office, but Ziva eased his head back to her, "I am on Ducky's team."

"Ducky's team?" A confused Tony asked, "Ducky has a team?"

* * *

Hetty and Gibbs stood in MTAC.

"So, how is this going to work?" Gibbs asked.

"As you know, marriage between two team members is not allowed, but I like her, she's...well, after reading her dossier and discussing things with her, she's quite frankly, been damaged...but from talking to several individuals, her relationship with Agent DiNozzo has started her on a healing process and I will not get in the way of that, therefor, I've come up with this compromise, she will ride along with Doctor Mallard, as his and his assistance's protection. Officially, she is not on your team, but if needed...do we understand one another?" Hetty asked with a subtle smile.

Gibbs smiled back, "Completely."

"Good...now, a question for you, what would the former Director of this agency want with the DiNozzo's?"

"What do you mean?"

"I got a request from Vance today wanting to talk to them both."

"You know about the suitcase nuke?"

"The one that blew up the Iranian nuclear power plant? No."

"Good, me either, but he was working with Mossad and a former CIA agent, named Kort."

"Kort?" Hetty closed her eyes, trying to remember, "That name...it sounds so familiar." She opened her eyes, "Of course, Melissa, get OSP online."

"Right away, Hetty."

OSP Tech Operator Eric Beal popped up on big screen, "Hetty..."

"Eric, where's Callen?"

Eric lifted his arm and walked out of the view and whistled and yelled, "Callen!" He moved back into view, "He's coming."

Callen walked up to the screen, "How's DC treating you, Hetty? Gibbs." He nodded.

"Did you recently talk with a CIA operative named Kort?" Hetty questioned.

"No, it's been awhile, maybe four months, but I did have someone mention him two weeks ago."

"Who?" Gibbs asked.

"Some arms dealer Sam and I were investigating, but that ran ice cold. Him dropping Kort's name was what put us on him, but nothing came of it. The funny thing is, I swear to you he looked just like that mummy guy from the movie."

"No one speaks of this." Gibbs backed up to leave MTAC, "This doesn't leave this room." He said, leaving the room.

"What was that about, Hetty?"

Hetty's head was turned towards the door, she slowly swung it back, "I wish I knew...thank you, Mr. Callen."

* * *

"You still want Italian for dinner?" Tony asked, Ziva looked up from doing paperwork giving him a nod, "You wanna go out or get take out to go?"

"Whatever works for you."

"I'd rather go home and eat in bed."

"That's fine, I'll order it." Ziva said, taking out of her cell phone.

"Tony." McGee said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Tony spun away from McGee and pushed against the cubical wall with his feet, propelling himself away from his desk, making it about halfway to McGee's desk. He shuffled his feet making it the rest of the way, he leaned his head back, "About?"

"What did you mean, 'You're not Gibbs' and "You don't want to be,' is there something I should know?"

"No, but I can tell you this, McGee, in 15 years, I sure in hell ain't gonna be in my basement building a damn boat and neither should you." Tony stood up, patting Tim on the shoulder. He then grabbed his chair and swivelled it around, rolling it back behind his desk. He grabbed his bag and moved over to Ziva, taking hers, "So, how much?"

Ziva gritted her teeth as she rose from her chair, "$126.45."

Tony tilted his head to the side, "What the hell did you order?"

"One of everything." She let out a chuckle of embarrassment.

Tony just smiled, holding out his arm. She joined him and he placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close, "So, did you order me anything?" Tony joked.

* * *

Author Note #1 - Though the lips and past the gums...watch out stomach, here it comes!


	34. Sniped

"What we got?" Gibbs yelled carrying a cop of coffee, his breath visible in the snowy, cold air. He walked up to Tony and McGee standing next to a body of dead marine, dressed in fatigues.

"A Lance Corporal Joshua Mohr, Boss." Tony answered, pointing towards an open wallet laying about 10 feet from the body, "I would say mugging-gone-bad, money and cards missing, but ya never know, he does have a single GSW to the forehead, seems a little violent for a robbery."

Gibbs knelt down and Tony followed him, "No powder burns, the bodies been moved." Gibbs stated, looking at the snow around the body, it had been disturbed. He took a large gulp of his coffee, "I'd really like to exit wound, where's Ducky?" He said, standing up and looking around.

Tony rose, "Where's my wife?"

"Where's Jimmy?" Tony and Gibbs looked towards McGee, he shrugged his shoulders, "Just seemed a little rude to leave him out."

Tony blew into his fists, then rubbed his hands together trying to warm them up, "The Marines and Navy really need to start posting signs on base stating: 'Don't go to Rock Creek Park, You might die!' This is getting ridiculous, what is this, the fourth one this month?"

McGee let out a small chuckle, but quickly stopped at Gibbs stared at him as he finished off his coffee, "Oh, it's not what you think, Boss, it's just that, in my latest writings..."

"Oh lord, a new book?" Tony asked, not thrilled.

"No actually, it's a script for a NCIS mini-series."

The news piqued Tony's interest, "Nice! But please tell me it's on cable."

"Yeah, Showtime."

"Good!" Gibbs chimed in.

"Boss?" Tony asked, a little confused.

"I don't have cable."

"Heh." Tony turned after hearing the ME truck coming to a stop.

Ducky got out of the truck, "Sorry, Jethro, Mrs. DiNozzo got us lost."

"What?" Ziva said, walking up behind Ducky, he turned flashing her a smile, "It was actually, Mr. Palmer."

"I wasn't even driving, Dr. Mallard." Palmer stated.

"You gave me the map."

"We didn't use a map, Doctor, we used the GPS."

"Then why were we late, Mr. Palmer?"

Palmer looked at Ziva, then silent backed away, "I'll get your bag, Doctor."

"Ducky, I want to see the exit wound, ASAP." Gibbs said.

Ducky nodded and moved over to the body, kneeling next to it as Palmer came up behind him, setting his bag down.

"Why are you guys late?" Tony whispered to Ziva.

"Sometimes a girl has to pee...two, three, four times." Ziva whispered back, "So, in a way, it's kinda your fault we are late." She grinned.

"I would say he's been dead maybe 3-4 hours...Mr. Palmer, a little help."

"Of course, Doctor." Palmer moved around to the other side of the body and helped Ducky turn over the man, the back of the man's head was gone, blown out.

Tony stepped forward, he looked at the wound, "Boss...does that remind you of anything?"

"He's got something carved into his back." Ziva said, pointing at the bottom of the man's jacket.

Ducky lifted the bottom of the man's jacket and pulled up, "27" was carved into the man's back.

Ziva quickly turned away and started retching. Ducky turned as Tony moved over to Ziva, placing his hand on her back and slowly started to rub up and down her spine, "Awww, the joys of motherhood." She looked through her legs at Ducky, looking worse for wear, "And tribulations, my dear."

Ziva stood, wiping her mouth. Tony brushed her hair behind her ear, kissing her ear, "You okay?" She quickly nodded.

"Still having morning sickness?"

"No, just some smells get to me, it is really w..."

"Normal." Ducky smiled, "Your senses are heightened, that's all, by the way, how far along are you again?"

"15 weeks." Tony answered.

Ducky smiled, "Awww, do you know the sex of the baby?"

"Yes." Ziva smiled back...and there was a long pause.

"Are you going to tell us?" Gibbs asked.

"Nope, Tony wants to be surprised."

Everyone looked at Tony, "What? I love surprises. Heh."

"Tony, McGee, 1000 feet perimeter, lets see if we can find the bullet, shell casing."

"He was dumped here, Boss, there's no blood spray and we all know from that large exit wound what killed him." Tony turned to McGee, "What was Lance Corporal Mohr's specialty, McGee?"

McGee pulled his iPhone from his pocket, "MOS 0317, 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit, they just returned from disaster relief operations."

"In English, please." Ziva hoped.

"He's a sniper, Ziva." Gibbs answered.

"And whoever killed him is a failed sniper." Tony added.

"Why do you say that?" McGee wondered.

"You need 28 hits out of 35 or you fail to qualify on the range, anything less than 28 and you're out of Marine Scout Sniper training, McGee."

"Hence, the 27. So, whoever killed Mohr blames him for failing...and we're on it, Boss, come on, McGee." Tony gestured for McGee to follow him and he did.

"Great." Gibbs sighed, "Just what we need, another DC sniper."

* * *

Gibbs stepped off the elevator and moved over to the bullpen, Ziva was sitting at her desk. McGee was standing in front of the plasma clicking through documents, "What you got, McGee?"

McGee clicked, bringing up three service records, "All three scored 27 on the range, Gibbs."

"You didn't find out which one was partnered with LCP Mohr?"

"His instructor is in Afghanistan..."

"And he's unavailable, yeah, yeah, no that one too well, Tim." Gibbs moved to his desk, sitting down, "How many are still in the Marines?"

"Two, a Lance Corporal Jonathan Hogan was dishonorably discharged two years ago, but he's off the grid, no wife or kids, no family, his parents died when he was kid. He hasn't held a job or paid a tax in nearly 20 months."

"Merc?" Ziva suggested, "Assassin?" Gibbs eyes travelled to Ziva, "What? It was just a guess."

"And you might be right."

The elevator dinged, the door opened, Tony stepped out holding a large brown paper sack, a McDonald's sack and hot fudge sundae. He moved over to Ziva's desk, sitting the sacks down, "Okay, a pastrami on rye, two pickles, a large fry from Mickey D's, extra salty and a hot fudge sundae, extra fudgy...and, oh yeah." He dug into his jacket pocket pulling out a can of soda, "And a diet coke."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you."

Tony moved over, joining McGee by the plasma, "Is this the dirtbag? He looks like one."

"Looks like it, the other two Marines are both in country, Afghanistan."

"Good, what's the address?" Tony said, moving to his desk.

"That's the problem, Tony, he doesn't have one."

"I knew that was too easy."

Ziva moved over to the middle of the bullpen, eating her hot fudge sundae, "Have you checked to see if he used the credit card?" She asked between bites.

McGee squinted at her hot fudge sundae seeing something red, "What is that?"

"I think it is called picante sauce, I think." She said, taking another bite.

"On ice cream?" McGee looked at Tony, then Gibbs, who both just shrugged. His eyes moved back to the ice cream, watching Ziva dip a french fry into her ice cream.

"You should see what she does with duck sauce and tapioca pudding, McGee."

McGee just stared at Tony like he was crazy.

"Heh." Tony stood up, moving over to McGee, "The Lance Corporals credit cards?"

McGee shook his head and moved to his computer and started typing, "Wow, we actually got a hit, it was used this morning at a Sunrise Motel in Triangle, Virginia, that's like 2-3 minutes from Quantico."

Gibbs shot up from his desk, "Lets go." He moved around his desk, he stopped in front of Ziva's desk as she grabbed her coat, "Stay. Eat."

Ziva didn't even argue, she just sat down in her chair.

Tony grabbed his coat and stopped next to Ziva's cubicle wall, extending his hand to her. She took a hold of it, squeezing it. His fingers slipped away as she turned and watched him disappear into the elevator.

* * *

McGee ran out of manager's office and climbed back into the passenger's side door, "He's still in there, room 112 and the clerked ID'ed his photo."

Gibbs quickly parked the car, "Tony, get the back."

Tony nodded and jogged off around the side of the motel as Gibbs and McGee moved to the front of room 112's door.

Gibbs stood to the side and pounded on the door with the back of his hand, "Federal agents."

the indistinguishable sound of a shotgun pumping action made Gibbs grab McGee and jump to the ground as upper half of the door was destroyed with one shot.

The man kicked at the bottom of the broken door and stepped through it, he pumped the shotgun hard. He began to raise it to fire again.

"Yo!" Tony yelled, the man started to turn.

The man was struck on the side of his head with the butt of Tony's handgun dropping him face down on the sidewalk.

Tony slammed down with his knee into the back of the man, yanking back his arms and cuffing him as quickly as he could, "Gibbs, McGee!"

"We're fine." Gibbs answered.

The man began to fight back as Tony cinched up the cuffs, slamming his forehead into the sidewalk, knocking him cold, "Asshole! My wife would've killed my ass if I would've died!"

* * *

Ziva was laying on the couch, her feet in Tony's lap, she let out a soft moan as his hands seemed to hit all the right spots. She lifted her head from arm rest, smiling. She let out a small laugh, "How long has it been?"

"13 days."

"Awwww, I'm sorry, I just haven't been in the mood."

"I know, it's okay."

Ziva scooted up until her butt was onto of Tony's lap. She tried to sit up, but failed, making her laugh. She covered her face with her hands, trying to muffle said laughs, but he grabbed her wrists and lifted her so she was sitting on his lap. She smiled and kissed him, "Guess who's getting lucky tonight?"

"Ummm, hmmm, well, let me think, hmmm, I dunno, could be anyone. Give me a second, I'm sure I'll get it."

Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Heh." Tony leaned forward kissing her, his right hand moved up, touching her left breast. He quickly pulled it again, "Sorry."

Ziva grabbed his hand, placing it back on her breast and kissed him.

There was a knock at the door.

Tony's head fell back, he let out a groan.

Ziva quickly kissed up, climbing off his lap, "Don't move, I'll be right back." She moved over to the front door opening it.

"Ziva!" A woman's voice called out.

"Aunt Nettie?" Ziva squinted seeing her Aunt Nettie and her Uncle Amit, she stepped outside, trying to close the door as much as she could, "What are you doing here?"

Nettie took Ziva in her arms hugging her, "Why do you think, the baby!"

"Yay!" She expressed happiness through clenched teeth, she pulled back, looking distraught, she laughed nervously, "Tony...we have guests."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Damn, now I want hot fudge, minus the picante.


	35. Don't Be

Amit Hadar was standing next to the bed in the guest room, digging into his duffelbag. A small knock made him turn his head, seeing Ziva in the doorway. He quickly zipped up his bag, "Yes?"

"Aunt Nettie is chatting with Tony."

"Good, I think I will go join them, get to know him a little better."

Ziva extended her arm, blocking the doorway, "Why are you here?"

"As Nettie told y..."

"No." Ziva shook her head, "I did not tell you I was pregnant and I did not tell Aunt Nettie and I sure as hell did not tell my father, so I ask again, why are you here?" Ziva asked again, but with much more force.

Amit was silent.

"What's in the bag?"

Again, Amit was silent.

Ziva forced her way past Amit, moving over to the bed, she aggressively unzipped his bag, dumping the contents onto the bed. A large pile of weapons and money was now spread out across the bed. She shook her head in disgust and made her way back to the doorway, "Get out of my house."

Amit grabbed Ziva's arm, "Ziva..." He attempted to explain.

Ziva spun around, "Do not make me tell you again."

"Your father sent me, but Nettie does not know." Amit admitted.

"Why? To kill my husband?"

"What?" Amit shook his head at the mere thought of her comment, "No. He actually likes your husband, respects him."

Ziva slightly tilted her head to the side, squinting hard at her uncle.

"It's true. Your father liked that he protected you, that he was willing to do whatever it took, even if it was against one of the most powerful men in the world."

"Then what is this all about?"

"Kort."

"No." Ziva stepped through the door, but quickly stepped back into the room, "He's dead."

"No, Ziva. He blew up a building in Fiji, killing two and wounding three, Mossad and Vance have been looking for him since the incident."

"Why?"

"You know why, Ziva."

"And you think he's going to come after us now?"

"Anything is possible and with you pregnant now, you need all the protection you can get."

"We do not need you here, if he comes, he comes."

"Ziva, you DO need me."

"No, I need my husband and he is quite capable of protecting me."

Amit sighed deeply..."Ziva..."

"You and Aunt Nettie may stay for the weekend, but after that, you must go." Ziva stated and left the room, walking into the living room where Tony and Nettie were laughing, looking at photographs.

"It's true!" Nettie said with a smile.

"What is true?" Ziva asked.

"That your Ima was flat chested before she had you, but afterwards..."

"Aunt Nettie!" Ziva shouted with a hint of embarrassment.

"Look at that smile." Nettie point at a smiling Tony, "He loves them no matter what."

Ziva rolled her eyes, making her way over to them, "No more discussing my boobs, please."

Tony lifted a photograph letting Ziva see it, "This one is my favorite." He declared with a smile.

Ziva just stared at it, fighting back tears, it was of her when she was 4 years old with her pregnant mother. She reached out, taking the photo from Tony.

"You look just like her." Tony smiled.

Ziva smiled as tears started to trickle down her face, "I miss them."

"May I have a word with Ziva in private?" Nettie asked, leaning over to Tony, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Tony nodded and stood up, kissing Ziva on the top of the head before leaving the room.

Nettie smiled watching Tony leaving, "Why did you not tell me you were pregnant?"

"It is not you, I did not want my father..."

Nettie scooted down the down, moving closer to Ziva, taking a hold of her hand, "Ziva, we are family, no matter how much we trouble you and why have you not introduced me to Tony yet? He is adorkable."

Ziva snorted, "I think you mean adorable."

"What did I say?"

Ziva laughed, finally starting to understand the whole lost in translation thing, "Do you think my mother would be proud of me?"

Nettie squeezed Ziva's hand, "Of course she would be, what mother wouldn't?" She leaned in, kissing Ziva on the temple, "May I make one suggestion?"

"About?"

"Get out, get as far away as you can from this all."

"What do you mean?"

"Your mother's loyalty to Mossad got her killed, it is reason I got out, I pray you do to."

"I am no longer Mossad, Aunt Nettie."

"No, but you are still a soldier in someone's army...I beg you, don't be." Nettie said.

* * *

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Tony and Ziva walked out of elevator and made their way into the forensics lab.

"Surprise!" Abby yelled at the top of her lungs as she, Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Palmer all stood under the window, she clicked her remote, a "Happy Baby Shower!" banner fell from the ceiling, it was decorated with little blue male and pink female gender symbols.

Ziva smiled as Tony stood behind her, he gently wrapped his arms around her around the waist, pressing his lips against the back of her head, "Is there cake?"

Abby laughed, "Pay up, McGee!"

"Ugh." McGee groaned, pulling a twenty dollar bill from his pocket and handing it to Abby.

"Never underestimate the power of cake and a pregnant woman, Timmy!" Abby grinned. She quickly turned around, grabbing a roughly wrapped present holding it out towards Ziva, "I hope you like it." Ziva took the present and quickly opened it, revealing a pink plush farting hippo doll. She squeezed it and it farted, making her laugh, "I hope it's the right color, it's a girl right?"

Ziva smiled, "Still not telling."

"Damn..." Abby frowned, "Gibbs!"

Gibbs chuckled, "Ain't happenin', Abs." Making Abby frown more.

"Jimmy, if you would, Lad." Ducky spoke up. Palmer walked into the Abby's lab, coming out seconds later pushing a stroller, "From all of us."

"Thank you very much." A humbled Ziva voiced.

"And here." Gibbs held out a dirty napkin to them.

Tony took the napkin from Gibbs, "A dirty napkin, Boss?"

"Read it, DiNozzo."

"Oh." Tony flipped it over and read, "IOU one crib." He smiled, "Thanks, Gibbs."

Ziva began to look around.

"What is it?" Abby asked.

"There is cake..." Ziva grinned, "...yes?"

* * *

Hetty was sitting at her desk when there was a knock at the door, "Come in."

Ziva walked in, carrying a piece of cake. She placed it on Hetty's desk, "I thought you might like a piece."

Hetty smiled up at Ziva, "Thank you, Mrs. DiNozzo." She reached over, picking up a file, she rose from her chair, moving over to the door, closing it, "I was surprised when I found your resignation on my desk this morning."

"It is for the best, for me and my family."

"Maybe...but I might have a better solution."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Mrs. DiNozzo sounds so damn awesome, doesn't it?

Author Note #2 - CAKE!


	36. ELZ

Ziva stood in her walk-in closet, wearing a small, golden robe looking into a full body length mirror, she turned to her side, then back to facing it, then back to profile. She quickly took it off, tossing it to the ground below, hating it. She stood there naked and she just stared into the mirror, "Is it possible to still find me sexy?" She asked, cradling her baby bump.

Tony was in bed, under the covers, "Possible?" He said, "What are you talking about?"

She stepped out of her closet, covering herself with a large white bathrobe, "Because I do not feel sexy...I am..."

He slid out of bed, "Beautiful, sexy and having my baby." He listed with a smile, now standing next to the bed.

She laughed, sporting a huge grin, "Your, umm..." Her eyes travelled downward and his eyes followed, his manhood was under the covers, holding up the edge of the covers.

"Heh. I think that answers that, don't you think?"

She nodded and started towards him.

He began to move to meet her, "Stop." She said, letting go of the bathrobe. She stood there in all her glory. His eyes locked onto her and he did as he was told, not moving a muscle. She walked over to him, placing her right hand on the covers over him, she wrapped her fingers around it, "It's like a present and I get to unwrap it."

He shook his head at her, tilted his head down, smiling the whole time, "It's yours, you can do whatever you want with it."

She kissed him and sat down on the edge of the bed, her eyes never breaking eye contact with his, her hand still massaging him slowly through the covers. She gestured with her free hand for him to come down.

And he did, placing his right hand on her belly, kissing it before moving to her lips. She dipped her hand under the covers, feeling his heat on her palm.

He slowly leaned his head up, then pulled his hand away, turning it palm up.

"You felt that, huh?" She smiled, "That is the first time you have felt our baby kick, yes?"

He nodded, bringing his hand to his mouth, kissing it. He then placed his hand back on her belly, "You're already teaching our baby Krav Maga in the womb? Damn, you Israeli's mean business."

She laughed, pulling the covers away from him, freeing him, "Shut up and..."

He quickly kissed her, flashing her grin, "Yeah, yeah, I know the rest."

* * *

Ziva and Abby were sitting in a restaurant, a pair of binoculars zoomed in on them as they ate.

The binoculars lowered, Amit Hadar held them in his hands as he sat in a black sedan. He raised them again, but Abby was sitting alone, the passenger side door opened, Ziva carefully climbed into the front seat, Tony's hand cradled her belly the whole time.

"Ziva?" Amit said.

"Uncle Amit."

"The next time you spy on Ziva, could you get a higher car, please." Tony pleaded, he was squatted next to her, holding her stomach. "She really doesn't need to be straining herself this much or better yet, how about NOT spying on fucking my wife!" He yelled, obviously upset.

Ziva turned to Tony, she smiled and squeezed his arm, reassuring him that she was okay. She turned her head back to Amit, "Why did you lie to me?"

"What?" Amit questioned.

"Kort is dead."

"Ugh." Tony expressed disgust.

"Sorry, the man-who-shall-not-be-named is dead, we know that."

"Thank you, baby." Tony said, kissing her hand.

Amit started speaking Hebrew.

"Why does it matter if you do not want to discuss Mossad matters, are you not ex-Mossad like me?"

Amit looked at Ziva, stunned,

"We do work for an investigative agency, Uncle."

The back passenger door opened, Abby climbed into the car, shutting the door.

Amit looked in the rear view mirror, then turned his head looking back at her, "Who are you?"

"I'm Abby."

"Abby?"

"Yep."

"But who are you?" Amit asked, confused by her presence.

"I work with them." Abby nodded towards both Tony and Ziva, "Well, just him now, she's doing something different, I don't see her much anymore, so we have lunch sometimes and you're taking away from that, which makes Abby very angry, plus I was getting bored in there alone."

Amit looked at Ziva, then at Tony.

"Don't look at me, man." Tony said, "Abby's angry at you, not me."

"You quit to protect to me from my father, did you not?"

Amit lowered his head, "You talked to Nettie?"

"Of course I did, but I knew you were lying to me when you said my father liked my husband. Come on, Uncle! You and I know both my father would never respect him, like him or even want anything to do with him."

"Short answer: he's an asshole." Tony added.

"Does he know that we know that he-who-shall-not-be-named is dead?" Abby asked.

"Right on, Abs, imaginary fist bump." Tony grinned, holding his fist up and she did the same, "And yes, he knows."

"Her father would actually hurt his own daughter?" Abby asked Amit.

"I do not know." Amit answered truthfully, "But she is the only thing I have left of my sister. If he tries anything, I swear to you, Ziva, I will kill him."

Ziva turned, taking her Uncle's face in her hands, "Todah, dod."

"Does this mean you're gonna be staying with us longer?" Tony asked.

"Nettie does want to move here."

"Hey, there's a house for sale across the street from your house, guys!" Abby excited said.

Tony's head swung quickly towards Abby, "What?"

"What? I would love it if my family lived across the street from me." Abby smiled.

"Don't go Everybody Loves Raymond on me, Abs."

Abby chuckled, holding up her fist, "Good one."

Tony reluctantly held up his fist and sighed in a deep voice, "Everybody Loves Ziva."

* * *

Author Note #1 - Pregnant women are sexy as hell and hell's pretty damn sexy!


	37. Worn Out

"Miss Sciuto." A man in a white Navy dress uniform, sitting behind a table in a military courtroom said, "When you tested Lieutenant Howard's blood, did it test positive for any illegal substances?"

"Yes, it was positive for..." Abby began, when a loud snore filled the room, making everyone look towards the gallery.

"Is that man asleep?" The judge inquired.

"He's with me, he's my escort." Abby spoke up, drawing the judge's attention, "DiNozzo!"

Tony jumped up from the bench, his sunglasses almost falling off, "I'm up, baby, what do you need?" He slowly started to look around room, seeing that all eyes were on him. His eyes moved to the judge, who was glaring at him, "Uhhhh, sorry, your honor."

"His wife is pregnant and is due soon." Abby explained, trying to help Tony.

The judge's stance shifted, understanding Tony's plight, "Try to stay awake and please take off your sunglasses while you're in my courtroom."

Tony nodded as he lifted his hand to his mouth, yawning. He eased himself back down onto the bench, taking off his sunglasses.

"You may continue with your testimony, Miss Sciuto." The judge stated.

* * *

"Are you okay, Tony?" Abby asked, looking quite concerned as they walked over to their car.

"Yeah, I'm good, just..." Tony couldn't find the right word.

"Shouldn't you be like this after the baby gets here, not before?"

"Heh." Tony nervously uttered, "Tell me about it."

"Then why are you, so...worn out? All from midnight food cravings?"

"Oh, it's cravings alright." Tony began, he unlocked the door and started to get into the car, "But it's not just food she's cravin'."

"Huh?" A smile quickly washed over Abby's face, "Ohhhhhh, I see, the big ol' S-E-X, huh?"

"Did you really need to spell it out, Abs?"

Abby chuckled, "I guess I did. Wait, you, the Sex Machine can't handle a woman who is eight months pregnant? That doesn't sound like the Tony DiNozzo I know and love!"

"Like I said, I'm good, I'm not complaining." Tony riterated, he slid the key into the ignition, turning on the car and slowly drove off.

"I don't have a cat, so me asking this won't kill anything, so...uhh, about how many times are we talking about here, typically, in a day?" Abby asked.

"Huh?"

"You know: sex, intercourse, bumpin' uglies, doin' the nasty, the ol' in-out, the..."

"I get it, I get it." Tony shook his head and couldn't help but smile and answered her, "We had sex seven, maybe eight times yesterday."

Abby was shocked at the number, but was a little confused, "Maybe eight?"

"Well, I passed out and I don't know if she stopped or not."

Abby laughed, "That's it, I SO need to get pregnant, so all I can do all day is sleep, eat and..."

"Don't forget peeing all the time, the puking, your back killing you, your feet are swollen, you're horny one minute, hating the penis the next, then there's the really bad stuff..."

"Awww, poor, Ziva." Abby frowned.

"You don't want to be pregnant anymore, do you?"

"I dunno, tell me the really bad stuff, I can take it."

"One word: hemorrhoids."

"I was wrong, I can't...you win."

* * *

"Tony?" Ziva called out, "We are back from shopping." She waddled down the hallway, "I got you an elephant ear, well, I ate half of it." She took another bite of the sugar-topped fried dough, "A little more than that now." She admitted, through her many chews, "Tony?" She called out again, but still there was no answer.

She turned into the nursery, seeing Tony sleeping on the floor in front of their brand new crib. She softly laughed, seeing that he was using a pack of diapers as a pillow. She smiled as she made her way over, sliding her hand along the top of the railing, feeling the smoothness of the wood on her palm. She moved over him and carefully dropped down, straddling his waist, "Wake up." She whispered.

His eyes started to flicker, trying hard to open, but his eyelids were just too heavy. She teased his lips with the remainder of the pastry, then kissed him, licking and sucking the sugar from his lips.

She tossed the treat aside and began kissing him passionately, but stopped suddenly and his eyes popped open, he was fully awake, "W-why am I wet?"

* * *

Author Note #1 - Yawwwwwwnnnnnnnnn!


	38. Birth

"Come on, Sophie, pick something already." Vincenzo shook his hands at his wife, aggravated at her indecisiveness as they stood in a gift shop of the hospital, "Ziva will probably be pregnant again by the time you choose."

Sophie laughed, "I doubt that very much and hey, this is a special occasion, a person just doesn't have a baby everyday, ya know?"

"I doubt she'll care if she gets a balloon, Soph, she'll be too busy getting over the fact she just pushed something that weighed 10 pounds out her pus..."

"Vinnie!"

"Vagina, sorry." Sophie shook her head at her husband, "What?"

Sophie rolled her eyes, "Nothin'." She stepped towards the cashier after grabbing a heart shaped balloon that had rainbow stars all over it, that read, "Welcome Baby!"

"What kind of balloon is that?"

"We don't know the sex, so, it's universal."

"Uni-what?"

"It's a boy." A female voice called out.

Vincenzo turned towards the voice, letting out a huge smile, loving the sound of that, seeing Abby, "Who are you?"

"I'm Abby and you have to be Uncle Vincenzo!" Abby smiled, giving him a huge hug, "And that makes you Aunt Sophie!" She moved over Sophie giving her a hug, "I work with Tony and I've been waiting for you in the lobby."

"She had the baby already?" Sophie asked.

"Nope."

"Then how do you know it's a boy?"

"I went to a psychic!" Abby grinned.

Vincenzo and Sophie both looked at her oddly, "I think she's breakin' our balls, Soph."

Abby laughed, "Not at all. That's what she told me and she's always right 70 percent of the time." She smiled, "Anyway, I'll be right outside when you get done."

Vincenzo and Sophie exited the gift shop and saw a smiling Abby standing next to the elevator waving them over, "Would you be willin' to put your hair like that?"

"In pigtails? Why?" Sophie asked.

A tiny smirk covered Vincenzo's face.

"Oh, for the love of God, I'm 64 years old, you should feel lucky I still look at the damn thing."

Vincenzo chuckled, "That wasn't a no." He claimed, walking over to meet Abby. They all stepped into the elevator and rode up to the third floor.

The elevator doors opened, they all stepped out and followed Abby as she showed them the way to the waiting room. They turned a corner, walking right into a standoff.

Gibbs, McGee and Amit Hadar all had their weapons drawn pointing them at Eli David and two of his bodyguards, they were aiming their weapons back at them.

"How dare you point a gun at me!" Eli shook his head in disgust, "I should have you killed where you stand, Amit! You were like a brother to me!"

"Lower your weapons, NOW!" Gibbs yelled.

"Like?" Amit tilted his head, he began to become visually more and more upset "LIKE? I cleaned up after you! I did everything for you, but no more, my sister is dead and it time for you to join her!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Abby yelled, making everyone look at her.

"Who the hell are you?" Eli asked.

"Abby." Gibbs said, gesturing her to get back.

Abby looked at Gibbs "No, Gibbs, this is stupid!" She snapped her head back towards Eli, "Your daughter is about to give birth, it should be celebrated and you're ruining it! What kind of person does that to their own child?"

"That's right, she's MY child, not yours Amit and certainly not yours, Gibbs!"

Abby stepped forward slapping Eli as hard as she could swing.

Eli raised his left hand to his face, rubbing it as he flexed his jaw. Everyone was standing there in utter shock.

Gibbs reached out, pulling Abby into him and then behind him.

Eli groaned. He went to take a step forward, but the sound of two guns cocking made him stop. He slowly turned around, seeing Nettie holding the guns to the back of the bodyguards' heads.

Amit stepped forward, grabbing Eli by the throat, pushing him back against the wall, pressing the muzzle of his weapon against Eli's forehead.

"Do it." Eli insisted, "Kill me. Show me you have what it takes to do my job!"

"No." Tony called out, laying his hand on top of Amit's weapon, lowering it, "Come with me."

"What?" Eli asked.

"I want to show you something."

Tony took several steps back and Eli looked at him and finally followed him through a doorway.

Eli walked up to a large glass window looking into a nursery, "Do you see that?" Tony asked, pointing into the nursery.

Eli looked at him oddly, then looked where he was pointing, seeing the name, "DiNozzo."

"That little girl will grow up without either of her grandfathers, because of you."

Eli looked away.

Tony grabbed Eli by the back of the neck and turned his head back towards the glass, "Look at her, because it's the last time you're ever going to see her again." Eli continued to struggled. Tony tightened his grip, "I said LOOK!"

"And how are you going to stop me? Kill me?"

"That's where I come into play, Director David." Hetty stated, walking up behind them, "You're going to go back to Israeli and never bother them or any agency in America ever again or I will unleash every bit of evidence that the US government has on your planning, financing and the execution of a nuclear bomb in the Islamic Republic of Iran."

"You can't do that to me!"

Hetty took another step forward and calmly spoke, "Try me."

* * *

A nurse walked up to the glass, holding up the precious baby girl as everyone looked through the nursery window, "Awwwwww, a baby girl?" Abby smiled, burying her face into Gibbs' chest as she started to cry, "I wonder what her name is?"

"I don't know." Vincenzo stated, "But I do know one thing, your psychic sucks." Which made Abby snort and laugh through her tears.

* * *

Tony was sitting next to Ziva as she slept peacefully, his daughter snug in his left palm. He gently ran his fingers along the top of her head and down her tiny nose. She wrapped her tiny fingers around his pinky, "Heh. I see you already have be wrapped around your little finger."

* * *

Author Note - 1 or maybe 2 more chapters(if you want more closure) or I can end it here. Let me know and thanks for reading everyone!


	39. Sequels Aren't All Bad

Thunder roared as a half asleep Ziva slowly walked down a darkened hallway, a flash of lightning illuminated the hallway coming from the living room.

Ziva entered the living room, Tony was laying back in his recliner, their daughter sound asleep on his chest. She smiled as she moved over to them, pulling up the baby blanket and patting it in place. She then made her way to the couch and laid down, wanting to be and sleep near them.

Ziva's eyes fluttered, her face covered in sunshine, her cheeks warm to the touch as she woke to the sound of a giggle. She rose up from the couch making her way into the kitchen.

"Ahhh!" Tony's mouth and eyes opened wide, "There's your mama now!" Tony expressed surprise as he stood up from the kitchen table. He stepped to Ziva, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Why did you not wake me?" Ziva asked as she held out her hands, "Come to, Ima."

Tony carefully passed her to Ziva, "I gave you the night off, I fed her, burped her, rocked her until she fell asleep and I guess I fell asleep, too."

Ziva smiled, "Thank you, but I have her now, why don't you go get ready for work."

"You wanna join me, for a quick shower?" He asked her with a smile and a kiss, "We can take the baby monitor in there."

Ziva half-heartedly smiled, "Now is not the time, I am not ready."

Tony nodded and leaned down, kissing his daughter on the top of the head, then giving Ziva another kiss before sliding past them.

Ziva turned and watched Tony disappear into the hallway, she turned her head looking at a calendar on the wall, seeing it had been close to seven weeks since she had given birth. She had lied to him, she was ready, but she wanted to make it special and she would, in more ways than one.

* * *

McGee was sitting at his desk.

"Wow..." A woman uttered, getting McGee's attention. He looked her way, she was standing in front of Tony's desk, looking at numerous photos of his daughter hanging on his cubical wall, "New father?"

"Yes, that's Agent DiNozzo's desk."

"Agent DiNozzo?" The woman was shocked, "Really?"

"Yeah, why do you seem so shocked?"

"The one married to Ziva?"

"You know Ziva?"

"I took her CQC and weapons training classes."

"Oh, I see."

She smiled, "I can't believe I'm going to be on Ziva's old team."

"Your name?"

"Oh, sorry, Rebecca Nugent, here our my papers." She said, holding her papers towards McGee.

McGee took the papers, "Welcome to the team, Probie."

"Probie?" Rebecca questioned.

McGee just smiled.

* * *

The following Friday...

"TABBY!" Abby squealed as Ziva walked into Gibbs' house carrying a baby car seat, wearing a long trench coat.

"Tabby?" Ziva grunted setting the seat down on the coffee table, "Never mind."

Abby moved over, sitting down on the couch in front of the baby, "Can I hold her?"

Ziva nodded with a smile as Abby unbuckled the baby and lifted her up, bringing her to her chest, "Abby loves you, yes she does."

Ziva pulled the diaper bag strap from her shoulder setting it down, she lifted a separate bag out and walked into Gibbs' kitchen, placing the bag into the refrigerator, "That's six bottles of breast milk and there's a milk warmer in the bag...wait, do you think you can do this?"

Abby pulled her attention away from the baby girl, "Of course."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been asking to watch her for awhile, plus Gibbs will be here soon, I'm sure." Abby smiled, then looked Ziva up and down, "Why are you wearing a trench coat, it's like 90 degrees outside."

Ziva laughed, "Okay, it's time for me to go." She moved over, taking her daughter from Abby, kissing her on the forehead, "Be a good girl for Ima, okay?" She kissed her again and handed her back. She waved as she backed away, but she couldn't force herself through the door.

Abby lifted the baby and shook her little hand as if she was waving goodbye, "Bye, mommy!" She grinned.

Ziva kissed her hand and blew a raspberry to her daughter and finally fought the courage to leave.

* * *

Tony and Ziva came through the front door kissing aggressively. He dropped his keys as she kicked the door closed. She yanked him backwards by his tie, turning and pushing him into the wall. He quickly reversed it, pinning her against the wall. She raised her leg to his waist, his hand slipped to it and slowly began to caress it as they continued to kiss.

Ziva's hands slid down to the front of Tony's pants, her nimble fingertips dipped inside. She eased her head back, away from their kissing, "I hope you don't mind skipping dinner." She said with a grin.

"Don't worry, I'll find something to eat." He replied with a grin of his own. He lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bedroom, setting her softly down on the bed.

Tony went to join her, but Ziva pushed him off, "Not yet." She whispered. Her hands moved to the belt of her trench coat and slowly began to undo the knot. He dropped to his knee in front of her, placing his palms on her knees.

Ziva finally freed herself from her coat as she leaned back, allowing the coat flaps to fall to her sides, showing off her new body for the first time. Her breasts, fuller, her hips curvier, her stomach showing no ill effect from being pregnant, except for cesarean scar.

Tony lowered his mouth, kissing lovingly along the length of her scar before buried his face between her legs. She gasped as he fully commited, pushing her closer and closer towards complete and utter bliss.

Ziva's hands gripped Tony's hair, they shook as he continue to devour her sweetness, her eyes began to roll back into her head, her eyelids fluttering. He suddenly stopped and slid up her body, she gasped again as he kissed her, she tried to talk, but couldn't.

Tony grinned at his accomplishment and slowly kissed his way back down...

* * *

The baby was crying, Abby was holding her, pleading with her, "I fed you, I rocked you, I even burped you, please stop, I'll do anything." She placed her back in her car seat and looked in the diaper bag, pulling out the pink farting hippo she had given to them as a gift. She squeezed it and it let out a fart, but the baby didn't stop.

Gibbs stepped through the door, "GIBBS!" Abby jumped up from the couch, "I fed her, I rocked her, I burped her, I gave her a toy, I did everything, help me." She frowned.

Gibbs walked over, lifting the little girl from her seat, "Did you change her?"

Abby slapped herself in the forehead.

Gibbs let out a chuckle and smiled as he sat down on the couch, laying the baby on the table and started to undo her diaper, "Get me a diaper."

Abby smiled and leaped into action, pulling a diaper from the diaper bag.

Gibbs opened the diaper and turned his head, waving his hand in front of his face, "She is definitely a DiNozzo."

Abby laughed, but gently punched Gibbs in the arm, "Hey, be nice."

Gibbs cleaned her up and put on a new diaper, "There we go, good as new." He said, lifting her up from the table and she let out a giggle, her little hands seemed to be reaching out to him.

"I think she wants a hug." Abby said with a smile.

Gibbs glanced at Abby before bringing the baby into his chest, giving her a hug, "What's her name again?"

"Tabs." Abby grinned.

Gibbs laughed, "I mean her real name, Abs."

* * *

Tony and Ziva were laying in bed, facing one another on their sides, "Was it worth the wait?" She whispered.

Tony kissed her on the lips, "I can't feel my lower extremities."

She laughed, falling to her back, her hands moving to her stomach, rubbing it in a circle, "I feel pregnant." She joked.

Tony covered his face with his hands, laughing hard.

* * *

9 months later...

Tony brushed Ziva's wet hair behind her ear, holding onto her hand tightly with his other hand.

"PUSH!" The doctor yelled as Ziva let out a scream, "Good!"

Ziva looked at Tony, he smiled at her, "You're my superwoman." She let out another scream.

"I see the head." The doctor called out.

Tony pressed his lips to her temple, "Good girl."

"Why am I not getting another ceeeeeeeeeeeesareannnnnnnnn?" Ziva asked as she gritted her teeth fighting through the pain.

"You wanted to experience natural child birth, baby."

"What the helllllllllllllllll was I thinkinggggg?" She groaned loudly again.

Tony tightened his grip on her hand, "I love you, I love you so much."

"One last push, Ziva!" The doctor urged her, "We get the shoulders past and it's over!"

Tony gritted his teeth as Ziva looked at him, "Together, baby, we do it together." And they both grunt hard and both screamed.

"He's out!" The doctor announced and seconds later, the baby cried out, breathing it's first breath.

"He?" Tony's eye lit up, he looked at Ziva, who fell back, absolutely exhausted, sweat dripping from every pour in her body.

"What would like to cut the cord?"

"Oh, yeah!" Tony joyfully accept the invite, he moved down taking a pair of scissors and snipped the umbilical cord. He moved back to Ziva, kissing her again on the temple, "I love you, baby."

Ziva turned, looking at him, she smiled and uttered through her heavy breathing, "You are getting a...vasectomy."

"Heh." He kissed her again, "Anything you want."

The nurse carried the tightly wrapped baby boy back to Tony, who took a step back and allowed the nurse to hand Ziva her son. She took him in her arms, cradling him against her chest. She looked down at him and started to cry, "He's so beautiful."

"Look at all that hair." Tony smiled, tears in his eyes, his fingers stroking the top of his son's head, "I'm so jealous."

Ziva began to laugh.

* * *

Ziva was sitting up in bed, breast feeding the baby when Abby appeared in the doorway holding the DiNozzo's nearly one year old baby girl, "Mommy!"

Ziva looked towards the door,"Tali Abigail DiNozzo! What happened to your hair?"

Abby grinned, looking at the pigtails in Tali's hair, "I had to, just to see your reaction." She laughed.

Ziva shook her head, "Would you like to meet your baby brother, Tali?"

Abby moved over to the bed, sitting Tali next to Ziva, she reached out for him, touching his tiny head.

"Hairy little guy, huh?" Abby smiled and attempted to let Tali's pigtails out, but Ziva shook her off.

"They are fine." Ziva stated with a smile and Abby join in, touching the top of the baby's head and of course, she began to cry.

* * *

Tony was rocking slowly, his son cradled in his left arm, feeding him from a bottle.

Gibbs stepped into the room and quietly questioned, "I thought you weren't a fan of sequels, DiNozzo?"

Tony lifted his head, "It's a little different, when it's Anthony DiNozzo, the Third, Boss." He proudly smiled.

* * *

THE END

* * *

Author Note #1 - Family IS Everything

Author Note #2 - Thanks for reading!

Author Note #3 - Jason has left the building...


End file.
